


A thousand eyes

by ThreeMagpies



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 64,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeMagpies/pseuds/ThreeMagpies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is used to the limelight… as a daytime TV weather girl, she is used to being sent all over the world, talking about the weather at home in Chicago and the US while climbing mountains in Canada, snorkelling in the Bahamas, feeding pelicans in Tasmania, bungee jumping in New Zealand or swinging on a trapeze in Venezuela… Unfortunately, somewhere along the way she has acquired an obsessed and obviously very disturbed admirer. Her boss insists on hiring her a bodyguard, turning to the best in the business, her ex boyfriend and former Marine turned private security operative, Sebastian Monroe…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The eyes have it...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loveforthestory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveforthestory/gifts).



> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this!! The title is taken from the lyrics of the song ‘The night has a thousand eyes’ by Wayne, Weisman and Garrett and recorded by Bobby Vee. 
> 
> It is also written for the lovely LoveForTheStory – who gave me some delicious prompts… so I hope you like this Love… Cheers, Magpie ☺

A thousand eyes 

Chapter 1. The eyes have it…

‘I don’t want a bodyguard, I don’t need a bodyguard and I’m not going to have a bodyguard, and that’s final.' Charlie gave her boss her most determined glare, which didn’t have quite the effect she intended given that Duncan was several inches taller than her, even with Charlie in her highest heels.

Duncan gave a long-suffering sigh and glanced longingly at the cup of coffee sitting over on her desk, she’d made the mistake of coming out of her office without it. ’Charlie, it’s the bodyguard or a desk job here in the office where I can keep an eye on you, its your choice,’ the anxious look in her rich brown eyes and the tightness around her full lips were tell tale signs of how worried and determined she was – she was usually unflappable. 

Charlie frowned and opened her mouth to speak again... 

Duncan got in first. ’It’s just until the Police find that madman, Charlie, then you’ll be fancy free again’ her eyes softened, and she reaching out, putting her arm around the slim waist of the other woman. ’I know you don’t like it love, but please? For me?’ she steered Charlie towards the desk where her coffee was wasting away without her. 'And besides, what would your parents think if I was to let something happen to Chicago’s favourite ever Weather Girl?'

Charlie sighed and felt herself caving. Duncan was very hard to resist at her most persuasive. Her friend and drinking buddy as well as her boss, she and Charlie had watched each other’s backs in the cutthroat world of prime time television as well as the even more ferocious battleground of modern dating. ‘Alright, alright, I guess I can put up with some hulking no neck hanging around the set for a little while, as long as he or she keeps out of the way.’ They reached Duncan’s desk and Charlie picked up the coffee, handing the cup to Duncan who took a grateful sip. 

Charlie turned around and leaned her svelte tailored self against the desk, her white silk blouse clinging lovingly to her breasts, the gold circled M swaying on its delicate chain in the shadowed valley between them, her honey gold hair swinging in its carefully smoothed waves round her shoulders. She tilted her head, smiling up at Duncan. 'So when does someone start guarding my body?’

Duncan arched a beautifully shaped eyebrow and checked the time on her vintage Chanel wristwatch. ’He’ll be here in half an hour.' She smiled back, a strange glint in her eyes. ’He’s very good, Charlie, but be careful; he’s very…’ her tongue snaked around her lips, ’very... attractive - and very dangerous.’ She put the coffee down and put her hands on Charlie’s shoulders. ’And I’m only letting him near you at all because I know that he’ll keep you safe.'

Charlie stared, intrigued. ’So who is he?’

Duncan looked away, out of the picture windows at the panorama of the city spread far below, her eyes a little sad, a little pensive, a little angry, 'An ex boyfriend of mine, a guy called Sebastian Monroe.’ Her head swung back, the dark hair swinging gracefully around the pale pink collar of her suit jacket, ’and I mean it Charlie, don’t let him get to you, he’s…amazing but he’s a predator, that’s part of what makes him so good at what he does.'

Charlie frowned. ’I’ve heard his name before somewhere.’

Duncan nodded and dropped her arms, stepping back. 'I thought you might have,' she picked up the coffee and took another sip. ‘He was in the Marines with your Uncle Miles, and when they left the service they started up a private security firm together,’ her eyes were distant, remembering. ’They were good friends then, good fun too,’ she chuckled, 'we had some wild times. Then he and Miles had a falling out over something in the past and Bass went out on his own.'

‘Was that when Miles started drinking more?’

The older woman sighed ‘yeah.' She frowned again, ‘everything went a bit sour then,’ she stared into Charlie’s eyes. ’Do what he says Charlie, forget who he is, just think of him as your bodyguard, someone we’re paying to look after you…nothing else, ok?’

Charlie nodded, ’ok.’ She reached out and took Duncan’s free hand, ’you really are worried about my crazy stalker guy aren’t you?’

Duncan looked at a file sitting on her desk, ’this creep went to the trouble of sending real letters to us, Charlie, through the post. No emails or tweets or dirty facebook messages that we could trace – he sent real letters.’ Her disgust was plain on her face, ’and he’s definitely crazy, some of the things he says about you are…just… crazy.’ She heaved a breath and squeezed Charlie’s hand…’and the police can only do so much, so yes, I’m worried… you’re my friend and I’m worried enough that calling Bass is the best option I can think of…’

Charlie stood up and pulled her friend into a hug…’I’m sorry, Duncan…’ she stepped back again and smiled up into the worried face…’I’ll be good, I promise…’

Duncan huffed…’just do what he says Charlie, he might be a stone cold bastard but he knows what he’s doing…’

…………………………………….

Charlie spent the next few minutes in her own, smaller office a couple of doors down from Duncan’s going through her travel itinerary for the next two weeks – she sighed, if it wasn’t for having a crazy stalker and the bodyguard from hell she would have been really looking forward to this trip… She and the crew were heading off to Scotland, Ireland and the Hebrides the day after tomorrow, doing the castles, the great Glen, Loch Ness… Charlie spent a lot of time polished up like a city girl but she loved nothing more than getting out in the wild and the open air, and the history over there – wow, she was salivating just thinking about it…

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door and her PA, Penny, opened it without waiting for anything as prosaic as a ‘come in’, sticking her head inside, her hair a wild, frenzied sideways mix of bright pastel strands; her lovely, kohl dark eyes searching for and riveting on Charlie, her full lips a sheer gleaming, smiling scarlet, vivid against the lustrous warm darkness of her skin… ‘Hey sugar, you want to get your butt out here right now…you won’t believe what just walked in, I swear it’s a gift from God…’ and she disappeared again, leaving the door open…

Bemused and wondering what had turned her usually serene elf wannabe PA into an excitable child, Charlie put her tablet down on her desk and went outside – then stopped and stared… Cluttering up the hallway outside Duncan’s office were three of the executive PA’s, as well as her own Penny, the quartet hovering like exotic butterflies around a tall, blond figure, his body visible as a black shadow behind them, the muscular frame forbidding and unnervingly warlike in well worn, black motorbike leathers, helmet hanging from one hand, like something from the Terminator or Arrow - or Mad Max…

The guy seemed to sense her looking at him and he turned towards her, the cold blue eyes set in a spectacularly handsome face looking her up and down, appraising her, then sweeping like twin searchlights around the offices, open reception area and scattered, untidy work stations on the rest of the floor… He turned and spoke through the open door into Duncan’s office, not bothering to go in or lower his voice… ‘How the flying fuck do you expect me to protect anyone from anything in this place, Duncan?’ 

Charlie felt the blood fall away from her face … what the hell? Who did he think he was? She stalked down the hall towards him… putting on the smile she used when her script called for her to do something that ended up being particularly nauseous, like getting her back poked by the dick of a randy tandem parachutist at ten thousand feet and falling while calmly and cheerfully reading the rainfall measures for the day from her auto prompt… She held her hand out for him to shake… her eyes meeting his with calm and deliberate politeness, her lips delivering a standard and meaningless ‘Hello, you must be Sebastian, Duncan’s told me so much about you….’

The PA’s, including Penny, scattered, fluttering, to a safe viewing distance back with the gathering crowd of temps and assorted minions… 

He seemed to loom over her as she got closer, those eyes watching her, strangely shuttered…the firm lips, framed by the moustache and light beard, curling in a smirk as he glanced down at her sky high heels and the slim, form fitting skirt, both items making her walk carefully, acutely aware of the risk of tripping, falling and looking totally stupid... He ignored her hand, pinning her with his eyes instead… ‘Hello Charlotte, its nice to finally meet you…’ then he dismissed her and turned back to Duncan, who stood in the doorway looking coldly furious but holding it together… ’Well, Duncan… shall we talk in your office or do you want the whole world to hear how badly you want me back…’

At that moment, absolutely the very last thing in the world that Charlie wanted to do was go into that office with that man and the only reason she was even considering doing it was that there was no way she was leaving Duncan alone to deal with a bastard like him – because even though she had every faith in Duncan – a friend just didn’t do that... 

Then he made a sweeping gesture with the hand not holding his helmet, one eyebrow raised and his lips twisted in a smile that managed to be completely offensive ‘Ladies first…’ 

Charlie ignored him and turned to Penny…’Coffee please, Penny, five minutes...? Two skinny latte’s…’ she swept an impersonal glare up and down the leather clad figure… ‘And a long black, no sugar for Mr Monroe…’ the girl nodded; turned and ran… then Charlie gave Sebastian Monroe her tightest, most honey sweet smile and walked calmly past him into Duncan’s office.

His eyes narrowed and a sort of amused appreciation came and went almost too fast to catch in the blue depths… ‘Good guess’ he murmured as she passed him, then he followed her in, shutting the door firmly behind them.

There was a moment of deathly silence then a hushed hubbub of conversation erupted that rose and fell excitedly round the big room, from work-station to work-station…

…………………………………………

Inside, Duncan was already seated, her long legs crossed at the ankle and drawn to the side. She looked elegant in pink Chanel on her favourite white, wing backed leather chair in front of a large painting of huge and lusciously voluptuous crimson and vermilion flowers in the lounge area set in the far corner of the office. The glass topped wrought iron coffee table in front of her held a bowl of fruit, and a tray with a jug of iced water and tumblers. The soft, generously proportioned white leather sofa and firmer wing backs provided tasteful and comfortable seating, and a huge, white plush rug curled luxuriously underneath everything, defining the space and loudly proclaiming the wonders of wealth and position… the only jarring note was the plain manila folder lying on the table in front of her.

Sebastian Monroe bent down and placed his helmet on the floor just inside the door, then stalked across the room, dropping heavy and careless onto the sofa, spreading his tall frame out, the black leather startling against the white, one leg with a booted foot stretched out under the table, the other knee bent, the fingers of the hand on that side tapping, restless, on the well-muscled thigh… He looked as glaringly out of place in that setting as a timber wolf at a picnic… his eyes moving systematically around the room, cataloguing exits, windows, furniture… narrowing slightly as he noticed the balcony that ran along the outside of the room, accessible through double French doors behind the desk…

Charlie walked across to join them, her steps shorter than his by a long way, keeping her head high and her expression as blank as she could, hoping she looked as half as calm as Duncan... She couldn’t help the flush that brightened her cheeks though, nor slow her breathing…. She hoped he couldn’t tell but she wouldn’t bet on it - she was pretty sure that Sebastian Monroe knew exactly what effect he was having on her…

She hadn’t actually believed the things that Duncan had said about him… a predator? Really? But now she’d seen him… he had a brooding edge and an aura of sheer masculine power that sent shivers up her spine and even though she was still furious with him after what he’d said, she understood now why Duncan had warned her about him… the fact that he was drop dead gorgeous didn’t help either… 

She sat gracefully down in the other wing chair, although the effect was slightly spoiled when one of her heels caught in a loop of the rug and she had to lean down to untangle it - giving him an eyeful of her cleavage, the golden M of her necklace swinging and catching the light… his eyes drawn to it, his gaze falling on her breasts with the weight of torches and his lips twitching into a little smile… She frowned and blushed despite herself, carefully avoiding his gaze, and sat back up as quickly as she could, very straight, her tongue running over her lips… and he looked at them too, shit…

Duncan cleared her throat…drawing the eyes of the other two to her… ‘Thanks for coming Bass, I appreciate how awkward it must be for you….’

He chuckled, a light brown brow lifting… ‘Not nearly as awkward as it must be for you, Duncan…’

She shrugged and gave him a tight smile… ’Not at all…’

The tapping fingers stopped…’I’m glad…’ he tipped his head towards Charlie…’So you’ve got a problem…?’

Duncan passed him the file across the table…’you could say that. Take a look and tell me what you think…’

He sat up straight and opened the file… then looked over at Duncan without touching the pages, ‘are these the originals?’

She shook her head…’the police insisted on taking them…’

He frowned, fanning the pages out…’Copies aren’t good enough - I’ll need to see the real ones…’

’I thought you would, I’ve arranged for you to have access whenever you want’

He nodded ‘Good, we’ll go down today then...’ he let out a breath…’are the Fed’s involved or is it still just Chicago PD’

Duncan leaned forward, her hands tightly clenched on her lap, her eyes worried…’the Chicago police think that he’s someone local, but I’m not so sure…’

Bass turned a few of the pages over…’the phrasing is consistent with that of a native English speaker, and the threats are not religious or judgemental… He…’ he chewed on his lip… ’Yeah, I’m sure it’s a he… He seems to be obsessed with the idea that Charlotte loves him but has betrayed him, abandoned him for money and fame and that to get her back he has to make her see that they’re soul mates, meant to be together…’

Charlie shrugged, uncomfortable …’I’m sure everyone’s making a fuss about nothing, I mean, I haven’t abandoned anyone…’ 

Bass turned to her…’No old boyfriends, no lovers left at the alter, no disgruntled meteorologists…?’

‘No…’ Charlie shook her head…’no…of course not, that’s ridiculous…’ 

His mouth twitched again…’well, something sent this guy’s temperature soaring…’

Charlie glared at him, her eyes stormy… ’Will you please stop making stupid references to my job, Sebastian, you don’t know me…’

He nodded to her, acknowledging that…’It’s Bass… and you’re right, Charlotte, I don’t know you and I’m sorry, I haven’t even seen any of your work yet….’

She hesitated ’That’s ok, I guess, and I prefer Charlie…’ then she looked over at him, confused ‘Yet?’

He closed the file and relaxed back against the high cushions of the sofa ‘Well, as I’m going to be your bodyguard…Charlie, there’s going to be plenty of time for us to get to know each other…’ he leaned forwards again and smiled at her, the sun catching in his hair, his leather jacket gaping at the throat, giving glimpses of little golden hairs curling above his tee shirt … ’In fact we’ll be spending a whole lot of time together…’

Charlie suddenly found herself netted and caught by bottomless, sea blue eyes that drew her into their depths with the inevitable pull of tides…

Duncan cleared her throat…’Charlie?’

She tore herself away with an effort that she knew he saw, damn it….‘Sorry Duncan, what did you say?’ 

Duncan sighed…’Charlie… I think that maybe I’ve made a big mistake…’

Charlie frowned… ‘Now I’m confused, you were the one who said I should have a bodyguard and that he was the best’

Duncan glared at Bass…’yeah, I did, but I’d forgotten just how good he was…’

He smiled back at her…’Too late to back out now Duncan, you need me’ he tipped his head towards Charlie… ‘And she needs me, you know it…’ the smile fell away until there was just a little trace of it left…’but don’t worry, I’ll be a complete gentleman…’

…………………………………….


	2. Don't pay the ferryman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading – and for your lovely comments and kudos… I hope you enjoy this next bit!! The title of this chapter is from a song by Chris De Burgh. Cheers, Magpie ☺

A thousand eyes 

Chapter 2. Don’t pay the ferryman…

Penny brought their coffees in on a tray, going around the couch behind Bass to put Duncan’s cup on the table in front of her, looking over the table at Charlie as she did, her eyes brimming with curiosity and excitement… Charlie couldn’t say anything with Bass sitting there of course but she was dying to hear what her assistant thought about him - Penny had a way of seeing the truth inside people that was almost uncanny…

Then Bass totally surprised her by giving Penny a simple, genuinely friendly smile when the pretty PA put his coffee down on the table in front of him; Charlie tried not to stare, it made him look almost – nice - and incredibly hot, now why hadn’t he smiled at her like that…? 

He picked the cup up and took a sip…‘Thanks…Penny, isn’t it? This is really good’ 

Penny nodded and grinned back just as naturally ‘no problem at all Mr. Monroe…’ she glanced over at Charlie, then back at Bass, her face suddenly intent…’and I’m really glad you’re here…we were getting a bit worried about Charlie and…well, you know…’

Duncan smiled over at her…’I know you and the others keep an eye out for her when you’re touring, Penny, I’m very glad you do…’

Penny flushed, grinning…

Bass studied the vibrant face for a moment…’I suppose it’s pretty hard to keep things like this quiet around here… so what are people saying?’

Penny came back around the couch, put Charlie’s cup down on the table and tucked the empty tray under her arm…’mostly it’s just rumors and speculation… you know, stuff like that…’ she shrugged…’but most of us think its got to be one of two things…either it’s someone Charlie doesn’t know, a real crazy guy who’s got a thing for her, or it’s someone she does know – and they’ve either gone crazy or they’re pretending to be…’

Charlie twisted round so she could look at Penny…’I know everyone’s talking about Jason and it couldn’t be him, Penny… he wouldn’t do something like this, I know he wouldn’t… and as for Adam…?’ she shrugged… ’Adam wouldn’t have the imagination – or the balls…’

Penny chewed her bottom lip… ‘But what about Jason’s father, Charlie…?’ she put her free hand on Charlie’s shoulder and squeezed…’He came in one day remember? Weird guy…he really thought that Jason should have got your job - and he would have too if you weren’t so good, you know that; so what if his dad’s trying to scare you off, make you quit, so Jason can have another chance?’

Charlie shook her head…’That’s crazy, and even if I did quit there’s no guarantee that Jason would get the job, no matter what his parents want…’

Duncan leaned forward… ‘Julia Neville is still one of the Directors of the Network, Charlie, I’ve been trying to get her voted off but each time she just comes back, stronger than ever… and I swear I’ve never met anyone more ruthless – or ambitious’ she arched an elegant eyebrow…’and that woman is more than capable of doing whatever it takes if it means that she and Tom or her precious baby Jason get what they want - or what she thinks they deserve…’ 

Bass frowned… ‘Are you talking about that insurance guy – the one with his smile plastered over half the buses in the city? That Tom Neville?’

Penny nodded…’that’s him’

Bass looked down at the file in his lap…’A friend of mine owns a gym downtown, Tom Neville used to box there until he got banned for nearly killing another fighter; he had him on the ropes and beaten but Neville wouldn’t - or couldn’t - stop hitting him. The guy’s still in hospital, probably won’t talk again…’ his frown deepened…’ It all got hushed up somehow but since then no gym in the city’s been willing to take him on…’

Charlie protested…’Jason isn’t anything like his dad... Jason’s…nice…’

‘Sounds like you’ve got a bit of a soft spot for baby Neville, Charlie…’ Bass turned his eyes on her, the blue gaze hard and shuttered again…’so did he drop you or did you drop him…?’

Charlie stiffened…’Not that it’s any of your business, Sebastian, but Jason’s gay…’ and she jerked, startled, as his eyes seemed to flare with an intensity that tightened her belly and took her breath... 

‘That’s good to know… And just by the way...’ his eyes narrowed and she had the strangest sensation that he got closer, or she got closer…something, then he swept her up and down with a look that burned…’If I’m to do my job properly, I decide what is my business and what isn’t– so if there are any other Jason’s or Adam’s hidden away, gay or otherwise, that you haven’t thought worth mentioning, then for fuck’s sake tell me now…’

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out…her heart was beating so fast she was surprised it wasn’t visible on the outside… ‘You’re delusional…’ She turned to Duncan, her hair flying, her face an angry mask…’who the fuck does he think he is?’

Duncan shrugged…‘Bass can’t protect you if he doesn’t have the right information Charlie…’

Charlie stared at her friend, feeling betrayed…. Duncan looked back at her… there was an almost apology there in her eyes but there was also determination and… impatience?

She looked away from both of them and took a deep, deep breath… letting it out slowly through her lips in a calming exercise she used before going on camera… Then she sat up straight and turned back to Bass, looking past his eyes, not letting him catch her this time… ‘Adam is…was…my boyfriend until about three weeks ago, I dropped him, he was stupid enough to do some little naked selfies with one of the girls from the temp pool and she published them - on everything…’ she shrugged a shoulder…’I don’t think he cares too much though, the last I heard his agent scored him a part in a new show so he’s in training to bulk up and eating everything in sight…’ she turned her eyes a little until she met his, not expecting what she found… there was amusement, she’d expected that… but also sympathy…

‘Thank you, Charlie… That must have been hard…’

‘What - the bit about being made to look a complete fool in front of my friends and the whole world or the bit about having to tell you?’ she hadn’t realized how much seeing that stupid picture up there for everyone to see had hurt until just that moment…

He looked down...’Both…’ his eyes came up again and met hers and he was giving her one of those lovely smiles and damn it why couldn’t he have just kept on being a hard ass… ‘Charlie…I need to find out who this creep is and stop him so that you can get on with your life without looking over your shoulder, waiting for him to jump out…’

She felt herself tearing up for some stupid reason and clenched her fists hard, digging her nails in to stop it…then she nodded…‘Ok…’ 

He sat back… ‘Penny?’ the young woman had been standing absolutely still next to Charlie, carefully studying the carpet, she looked up…

“Yes, Mr. Monroe?’

He smiled that sweet smile again…’call me Bass, please...’ 

She nodded, flushing a little…’Ok…’

The fingers of his right hand started tapping on his thigh again… ‘I need you to book two suites at a good hotel. Adjoining - with a connecting door, for tonight and tomorrow, in mine and Charlie’s name… Then I need you to make reservations for myself and Charlie for 8pm tonight at a good table in a very good restaurant, preferably one where celebrities go to eat, not to be seen…’ 

She nodded again, her eyes widening…

’Then I want you to make sure that the people who matter know when and where we’re going for dinner‘ he grinned….’and I’m pretty sure you’ll know exactly who to tell so that word will get to the right people…’

Penny grinned back, her teeth very white against the red lip gloss; the multi colored strands of her hair swinging as she nodded enthusiastically…’Oh yeah…’ she glanced over at Duncan, her eyes bright…’shall I put all this on the account, Duncan?’

Duncan lifted an eyebrow and her lips twisted in a little grimace...’Yes, I suppose so…but Penny…?’

‘Yes ma’am…?’

‘A good hotel… not the Presidential suite at the Ritz, ok?’

Penny grinned again…squeezed Charlie’s shoulder once more and bent down so her lips were next to Charlie’s ear…’he’s amazing…’ she whispered, then she turned and left the room at a dead run…

Charlie felt the world slipping sideways out of her control… she stared over at Bass…’Hotel? Why are we going to a hotel, what’s wrong with my apartment…? And what if I don’t want to go to a hotel or to dinner with you, what if I was already doing something else…?’ she swiveled to look at Duncan… ’Duncan, I’m booked to leave for Glasgow the day after tomorrow, I need to get ready, I need to get my hair done – I need a leg wax… and I want a massage…’

Duncan shrugged again…’Darling, calm down…’ she reached down for her coffee and took a leisurely sip…’Bass is a controlling, egotistical son of a bitch but he knows what he’s doing… and I told you that already… So lets just do what he says...ok?’

Charlie turned back to the man in question, ready to argue… and met a steady, clear blue gaze, one eyebrow raised in a silent question… She crossed her arms and sat back in her seat, she could feel her lips pouting and damn she hadn’t pouted for years… Shit… she heaved a sigh…’Ok, Ok…I’ll do it…

His lips twitched…‘Good…for a minute there I thought we were wasting my time and Duncan’s money…’

She glared at him, furious again…

He chuckled… ‘Oh Charlotte…has anyone told you that you’re a hell of a lot like your Uncle?’ he tipped his head and steepled his fingers under his chin…’So tell me, are you up for a challenge...?’

She smiled tightly, her eyes glittering…’Bring it on, Sebastian…’

He laughed out loud…

………………………………………..

As soon as Penny had finished organizing the hotel and restaurant, Bass had gone straight to the Police station to look at the letters. He’d called in one of his staff to take Charlie and Penny to Charlie’s apartment so she could pack what she needed and the guy, Jeremy, oddly charming, acidly sarcastic and obviously called away from somewhere he’d much rather be, had waited for them impatiently to finish at the apartment, loaded her bags into his shiny black SUV, dropped Penny back at the office then taken Charlie straight to the hotel… 

She was happy with the suite, and the hotel… it was comfortable, smart and discreet and had an excellent in-house salon so she was feeling buffed and much happier after a wax and a massage on arrival - also arranged by Penny who totally deserved a raise… Jeremy had had to sit in the waiting room for over two hours and greeted her with a long-suffering look and a heavy sigh when she came out of the treatment rooms… She’d resisted a triumphant smirk, but only because she didn’t want to spoil her good mood… Then, after shutting her front door, taking the spare key with him and warning her not to open the door to anyone without him - he had gone straight through the connecting door to watch the football on tv in the lounge room of the adjoining suite and she hadn’t heard a peep from him since… 

So, after unpacking what she needed for the next couple of days, Charlie put some music on and started to get ready for the night… The thought of meeting Bass Monroe for dinner and the even more interesting fact that he was going to be in the next room for the night put thoughts of a possibly dangerous stalker being after her right out of her mind. She’d decided to treat this like one of her assignments – although her assignments didn’t usually involve someone who set her blood racing and her heart pounding, making her want to hit him one minute and fuck him the next... Adam was like a dormouse in comparison… 

She wondered what had happened between Duncan and Bass, it was hard to imagine her elegant boss on the back of a bike, but still… everyone had a history. Duncan had warned her about him – warned her more than once - but Charlie didn’t know if she could back away now, even if she wanted to, and she really didn’t care if he only saw her as a job, she felt the pull of him like some huge magnet, and she was so going along for the ride…

She smoothed the bronze silk carefully down over her hips and twisted to look at her back view in the floor length mirrors set against the bedroom wall; glad of the years of pilates, ballet and martial arts that kept her body toned and smooth because the dress didn’t leave much room for the imagination and even less for underwear… 

The thick waves of her honey blond hair were caught in a messy up do that left little tendrils framing her face and falling down her nape drawing attention to the fine lines of her neck and shoulders…The bodice of the dress hung from spaghetti straps – the front grazing the tops of her high breasts just above her nipples… the back dipping below her shoulder blades, almost but not quite giving glimpses of the sides of her breasts as she moved… The rest of the fabric swung closely down, hugging her body, finishing around mid calf, cut on the bias so it clung to everything, a slit in one side giving little glimpses of a long, toned thigh and the lacy top of a stocking as she moved. It was classy but totally sexy… and the shoes, a slightly darker tone than the dress, high and slim heeled with straps that wrapped around her ankles made her legs look miles long.... He must have asked Penny for her sizes because everything was just perfect…

The boxes containing the dress, a matching wrap and, incredibly, underwear had been on the coffee table in her suite when she floated in after her massage, right next to where the porter had put her own bags. No bra – thankfully she didn’t need one - just a beautiful lacy thong and some garter topped, delicate stockings, the only things that would fit under the dress without spoiling the line. There had also been a note in what she knew could only be his handwriting, the letters were strong, hard edged but beautiful, just like him… She picked it up from the bed where she’d put it and read it again… 

‘Wear these. Jeremy will look after you at the hotel and take you to the restaurant. Don’t try to lose him – he’ll find you and he’s not nearly as nice as me…’ 

She laughed softly, Duncan was absolutely right…. Bass was amazing, and dangerous, exciting and exasperating and she’d never met anyone like him… She’d almost decided not to wear the dress, she had some nice things of her own, but Duncan had told her to do what he said, hadn’t she? That he knew what he was doing? So there must be a reason why he wanted her to wear it…

She read the rest, checking that she’d memorized his directions - there wouldn’t be an auto prompt this time… 

‘At the restaurant go to the bar, sit on one of the stools… look a little anxious but not too much. I’ll be there but you won’t see me. If the creep’s here in Chicago, I want to see if we can flush him out… Oh, and act like you’re pleased to see me when I come over – it’ll really piss him off… Bass’

She smiled, put the note back on the bed and leaned up close to the mirror to check her make-up, her golden M swinging and catching the light… She was almost ready and she was so looking forward to this… Was she up for a challenge? Was the moon round? She was a Matheson, and she’d show Bass Monroe what that meant… She checked her phone - again; she had ten minutes, Penny had sent a couple of texts making sure she was ok and letting her know that she’d spread the word… so she replied to those, avoiding the temptation to check her accounts – she’d avoided any social media since the Adam incident. She took a breath and put the phone down...

Excitement began building again in her belly… She went to find Jeremy; he was going to miss the end of his game… too bad…

………………………………..

The lights of downtown Chicago were beautiful and Charlie gazed out at them as they drove to the Restaurant… Jeremy sitting silent next to her, driving fast but legally… She smiled, he’d looked her up and down as she’d stood in the open doorway between the suites and nodded appreciatively but hadn’t said much since, she got the feeling he didn’t quite approve of something…

At the restaurant, Jeremy had walked her from the car into the reception area of the restaurant then he’d disappeared and she found herself alone – and suddenly feeling nervous, and very exposed… She took a deep breath and looked around, The bar area was just inside the open double glass doors leading into the restaurant from the foyer and was a curved richly wooden affair with high stools along its length, all of them empty. A softly textured, curved wall divided the bar from the rest of the room and created a warm, private space and a mirror set into the wall behind the bar displayed dimly reflected echoes of the crowded and colorful eating area beyond behind layered bottles of liqueurs, wines and assorted mixers… The décor, rich, modern and sleek, the lighting muted and discreet with the rise and fall of conversation, the careful, genteel clatter of cutlery and slow, sensual jazz music wafting through the doors along with the delicious aromas of good food…

There was the distinct possibility that she would be recognized, which was the whole idea really – and even though in the larger scheme of things she was popular but hardly on the A list, her face was well enough known that people would know she was someone, even if they couldn’t remember exactly who…

She took a deep breath and put on her confident, onscreen smile…He’d said he’d be here and she had the distinct impression that Bass Monroe didn’t make idle claims – or threats, so he would be here… She gathered the wrap and hung it casually over one arm, the fabric falling gently into folds, the same hand holding her pale leather clutch in a firm grip, then she walked calmly forwards and through the doors…

Inside she was met by one of the restaurant staff, a smiling Asian American woman, sleek in a discreet but luxurious black dress, tights and ballet flats, her hair like a glossy black helmet…who took Charlie’s name, complimented her on her gown and escorted her to a stool at the end of the bar, partly in the shelter of the dividing wall, but still able to see and be seen, placing a crystal decanter of iced water and stemware in front of her then bowing slightly and withdrawing, leaving her alone again…

Charlie hitched her hip up and slid onto the stool, her heart pounding … She forgot all about the slit in the skirt of the dress until she looked down to adjust her wrap and realized that the fabric had fallen back, exposing the side of one slim leg and the lacy top of her stocking… She froze, afraid that if she moved too quickly to cover herself up she’d only draw attention to it, if anyone was watching…

Suddenly a hard hand snaked around her waist from the back, stroking down over her hip, gathering the soft fabric up, strong fingers pressing it against the flesh of her leg, she gasped and in a reflexive jerk leaned back against his firm chest, her back arching and her breasts rising, nipples showing clearly through the silky fabric of the bodice…

She felt lips close to her ear, the scruff of his beard scraping gently across the skin of her neck… 

‘Adam was a fucking fool…’ his whisper seemed to set her blood on fire, goose bumps racing down her spine…

She slid off the stool, breath shuddering…his hands on her hips, steadying her, her insides suddenly gone to liquid…turning round to find him there, tall and broad, in black - of course - a gorgeous suit, the fabric smooth and cool against her skin… ‘Where were you?’

His arms held her hard against him, his face in shadow, way above her, even in her sky-high shoes… ‘Watching you, Charlotte…’ His eyes seemed to catch all the available light… 

She gazed up at him, excitement clenching in her belly, pooling between her legs…‘so what do we do now…?’

He laughed low, catching his bottom lip in strong white teeth… ‘We have dinner and wait for our little fish to take the bait…’

She snaked a hand up between them up and over the hard muscles of his chest, draping her hand around his neck… her nipple catching on the lapel of his jacket… He took a sharp breath in and she smiled up at him, her eyes slanting a challenge…’but I’m not very hungry…’

He moved his leg, slowly sliding it across so that it went between hers, the muscles of his thigh flexing against her clit… making her gasp and hold herself very still so she didn’t writhe helplessly against him in front of the whole restaurant… Then he leaned down, swept his lips over her ear, his tongue gently leaving a trail of sensation behind it that had her panting in little sharp breaths… ’What makes you think you’ve got a choice…?’

……………………………………………..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I thought I’d pause there…. Hope you are enjoying it so far ☺ Magpie


	3. What she's having...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Thanks for reading – and for your lovely comments and reviews… I hope you enjoy this one…there is smut here, just saying, Cheers, Magpie ☺

A thousand eyes 

Chapter 3. What she’s having...

’What makes you think you’ve got a choice…?’ the words seemed to stretch out and wind their way down her spine, sliding their way under her skin… then he slowly pulled his head back, pulling her against him, his arms hard behind her waist, leaving her shaken - and stirred, definitely stirred….

She groaned, half laughing up at him…‘You bastard…’

He caught her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing the fingers… ‘You look completely gorgeous, Charlie… I knew that dress would look wonderful on you…’ He let her go and stepped back, looking her up and down, a satisfied smile curving his lips… then leaning closer again he whispered ’and I’m glad you liked the stockings…’

Charlie felt the whisper shiver its way to her already sensitized clit like a burst of light… and she needed more, she wanted more… She took a deep breath and blew it out, telling her clit to behave itself, trying not to let him see how much she was aching to get him on his own, somewhere, anywhere… telling herself that this was an assignment, just an assignment, think about the weather Charlie…. Alaska, not Florida, somewhere cold, rainy, snowing… She simply couldn’t resist trying a little payback though, a little revenge for him getting her all hot and bothered without the chance of a follow on any time soon, so she tilted a smile up at him, giving him innocent eyes…‘I loved the thong too, Bass, everything fitted so beautifully, its feels like I’m not wearing anything under this dress…’

He looked down at her for a long, long moment, the blue of his eyes deep and shadowed, his hand tense holding hers…then he laughed a little, low and deep…’My turn next, Charlotte…’

She held his eyes with hers ‘Bring it on, Bass…’ she whispered, sweeping her hand under his jacket… sliding up over the wide chest, the warm, hard muscles, then down, her fingers spreading out, nails dragging slightly behind, ’Maybe I want to let you win…?’ feeling his breath catch… Then she stepped back, smiling up at him, a teasing glint in her eyes… ‘So… you want to eat something now…?’

He stared down at her; the tension rising between them like a wave gathering itself before reaching the shore… Then he smiled, his lips sweetly edged, dangerously curved and suddenly the wave broke, scattering over the sand in streaming bubbles and foam edged ripples and he laughed, a genuinely amused sound, infectious and thrilling her to her toes… ‘You are something else, Charlotte Matheson…’ He lifted a hand…

The Asian woman seemed somehow to appear magically at their side, smiling, her eyes admiring but her manner unobtrusive, monogrammed menus, large and glossy black, caught under her arm. She led the way to their table, threading them through the elegant circles of laughing, talking, eating and drinking people, candles in baroque holders casting flickering shadows and lights over the faces of the diners, crystal and wrought iron chandeliers with massed lights gorgeous above their heads… 

Charlie was hyper conscious of Bass, his arm behind her, his hand gently trailing from her hip to hand to shoulder as they moved through the crowded room, his warmth pressing against her side. She felt a sense of anticipation, a building excitement; her skin heating more each time he touched her… She tried to ease the ache between her legs by squeezing her thighs together as she walked but the feel of him there, behind her, was only making it worse… She didn’t know how the hell she was going to make it all the way through a meal… She couldn’t remember feeling like this about anyone before, and she couldn’t care less about her stupid stalker; all she wanted right now was him... Shit… She started going across the map in her head, listing the states in their usual order, state capitols, temperature and rainfall averages… damn…

There were quite a few interested glances as they went…from men, women, for her and Bass - and here and there smiles of pleased recognition… smiles that she returned with automatic and fleeting grace and charm, there was no one though that she knew well enough personally to stop and chat with, and the presence of Bass, tall, imposing and proprietary seemed to be enough to stop people from asking them to stay, besides she was still counting lines of latitude…

She saw Jeremy sitting at another table, close to the wide picture windows looking out into the lights of the night time street, sitting with a younger man, dark haired, slim, good looking in a boyish, rakish way… Jeremy winked casually at her and she nodded back, a casual smile, nothing to indicate she knew him… The younger guy was scanning the street outside but saw her when he looked back, his eyes sweeping over her appreciatively but almost impersonally… She turned to Bass ‘Who’s the guy with Jeremy?’ 

He bent his head, his lips close to her ear again… ‘His name’s Connor, he works for me, they’re here to keep an eye on us while we’re getting your stalker’s attention, I’ve got another two outside… ‘

She shivered, more from the memory of his kiss there skittering along her nerve endings, than it was the reminder of why she needed bodyguards… ‘Oh…’

The woman led them to one of the dark, crimson velvet cushioned half moon cubicles along the far wall of the restaurant, theirs curving behind a table set for two, a draped white linen tablecloth falling in graceful drapery almost to the floor, a pillared candle and white roses as a centerpiece… She placed a menu before each of them and left, smiling… Charlie slid onto the soft velvet cushion on one side of the table…the contours of her body welcoming the pressure, she squirmed a little… then swallowed and picked up the menu, she really wasn’t that hungry, for food anyway... 

Bass was holding out the bottle of water… ‘Iced water Charlie?’ his eyes were lazy, the blue intense and focused… his lips curved in a little smile…

She met his eyes, hers glinting; the bastard, he knew…but it was her turn again and she nodded ‘Lovely, thank you Bass…’ she leaned forward, arms pressing in just a little, pushing the curves of her breasts up just enough to draw his attention… then she fanned herself with her hand… ‘It is hot in here isn’t it? or is it just me?’

His eyes lit up again, strange, it was as though he had lamps behind them… He had the most amazing eyes… he poured them each a glass of water, put the bottle of water down then reached out a hand, running a finger down her cheek, down over the sensitive skin of her neck and shoulder… 

She turned her head, rubbing her cheek on his hand… 

Bass ran his tongue over his lips…’How far do you want this…thing between us…to go, Charlie?’ he lifted her hand again pressing a kiss to her knuckles, his eyes brilliant on her face…’I know I asked you to make out like you were pleased to see me, but either you’re a better actress than I ever imagined or you really are sitting there thinking about what it would be like…’ he grinned, wicked, and lowered his voice… ’If I bent you over this table…’ he touched his tongue to each of her fingers and she shivered in anticipation… ‘and fucked you until neither of us could see straight, with everybody watching and wishing it was them…’

Charlie felt a jolt of electricity go straight from her fingertips down to her toes via her clit and all the little nerve endings on every erogenous zone she owned in between…her toes actually curled and her belly contracted, and she swallowed, sure that she was drooling… The idea was incredible, totally shocking but somehow pushing all of her buttons at once… then she grinned right back at him…’Duncan was right to warn me wasn’t she… you really are dangerous…’

He let go her hand, sat back and picked up his glass… ’You tell me to stop Charlie…and I’ll stop, no fault, no foul…’

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed their waitress approaching… ‘Bass…?’

He put the glass down and opened the menu…’Is that a stop then?’

She reached across the table and took his hand, lacing her fingers through his… and he looked up, his eyes a blazing, electric blue, full of life and challenge, exciting and like nothing else she’d ever seen – or had before… she shook her head….’No… Don’t stop…’

They ordered… and although Charlie knew at the time what she was ordering, by the time the waitress walked away she had completely forgotten what it was; there was wine coming too – and that arrived almost immediately – a fresh, fruity white, crisp and cold and delicious… but she couldn’t stop thinking about Bass, about how it would feel to… He kept hold of her hand all the while the waitress was there…his thumb moving restlessly in little circles over her palm, his fingers pressing against hers… 

Charlie couldn’t wait any longer… ‘Bass…’

He slid out from behind the table, holding a hand out to help her as she stood, then he led her out into the foyer again, past the bar… giving Jeremy and Connor the signal that they were ok, ignoring Jeremy’s slight frown, Connor’s lifted eyebrow and look of interest…

Once out in the cool air of the foyer, Bass turned right along the hall leading further into the building… he bent to her ear, sliding a hand around her waist…‘Jeremy said there was a lounge along here near the rest rooms, plan b in case we needed to vacate to somewhere in a hurry…’ 

Charlie walked in a daze of sensation and anticipation…the warmth and firm pressure of his hand anchoring her to his presence next to her, the way he was shortening his stride so that she didn’t have to strain to keep up with him, the feel of his hard muscled leg when he brushed against her, his muscled arm against her back, her heels tapping on the tiled floor, the fabric of her dress soft against her skin…

They came to a paneled door… Bass turned them to stop in front of it…‘This must be it I think…’ he opened the door and turned the on the light…it was a smallish, cozy room, windows curtained against the night, large, comfortable looking leather couches positioned around a low, wooden coffee table… She walked towards one of the couches, the high cushioned back waist high on her the seats deep and inviting… and heard a lock snick shut…

She turned around and he was suddenly there, in front of her, his eyes a burning, intense blue… She stepped towards him, smiling at the look of hunger on his face, knowing that it was on hers too…

He lifted a hand and trailed it down her cheek, over her neck and down to the skin of her chest to where the dress began, then he brushed his fingers under the strap on one side, brought the hand back and stroked down to her nipple, squeezing the sensitive nub through the silky fabric, circling it with a finger… His other hand stroked down, over her breast, down over her belly and hip, down to the slit in the dress, his fingers sliding in between the folds of the material, up and over the smooth, firm cheeks of her ass, bare except for the lacy strip at the top of the thong…

Charlie moaned…her head falling forward against his shoulder…

He brought his hand back around, under the fabric of the dress… following the line of the thong over her flesh, his fingers gentle but hard at the same time, finding her mound, bare and smooth under the lace…

She held her breath, her heart pounding as his cool, strong fingers slid underneath the little garment and over her skin, his middle finger slipping easily between the moist, fleshy lips… She tipped her head back, wanting him to see how much she wanted him on her face, in her eyes; her lips parting in a gasp of pleasure as his fingers slid over her clit and into her waiting core and she squeezed her legs together over his hands to keep him there as the first quake hit, her eyes closing as she felt his lips on hers in a bruising kiss that seemed to make her orgasm flicker between her two sets of lips in a loop of sensation that was almost, almost too much… 

Her knees buckled under her and he laughed low in his chest… a totally male sound of satisfaction as he drew his hand out and caught her under her knees, swinging her round and down onto the couch then dropping down to kneel beside her… flipping the slit in her dress up and sliding the thong… wet from her juices…down over her knees, lifting it carefully over her shoes and off…one of her legs fell to the side, her knee bent, the other leg lay bent against the dark leather back of the couch…the lacy tops of her stockings and the edges of her dress framing the smooth, bare pussy lying open to him, a delicate pale, pale pink with slightly darker pink petals leading the way to her moist centre…

He leaned back a little… looking at her, then he swallowed and reached out to run a hand over her hip and down along one long, slim stockinged leg to her ankles, held in the straps of her shoes, circling them with his long fingers then leaning forward to press a kiss against the inside of her knee, running the fingers of his hand back down along the sensitive skin of her inner thigh brushing the back of his hand softly over the lips of her pussy to the flesh of her ass cheeks curving underneath… Then he sat back on his knees, his breath heavy and fast, as though he’d been running… ‘Fuck, Charlie…. You look amazing lying there…’

Charlie lay in a daze of wanting more… She reached a hand out and ran it down the side of his face, her fingers trailing down through the scruff of his beard… ‘You look pretty damn good too…’ 

He cleared his throat…’We don’t have time right now to do this properly Charlie…’ he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips…’but I promise I’ll make it up to you later…’ 

She chuckled…’Gonna hold you to that Bass…’ she stretched her arms up above her head, the movement making the dress ride up and fall open even more, her slim hips and belly curving in graceful lines against the leather cushions…

He looked down at her again, his eyes holding a hot promise…a slow smile curved his lips and his tongue ran over his bottom lip, the smile widening into one of his wicked grins… ‘I know just what I want for entrée tonight though…’ he leaned over and she felt his hot breath on the skin of her belly, then the feel of his tongue trailing a wet line down, sliding between the lips of her pussy and over her clit, his scruff and moustache tickling the tender skin of her outer lips, his mouth spreading her out and his tongue working inside and around her centre, over and around the full little ridge of her clit and in and out of her wet and wanting core until she was gasping and writhing under him, held still by his arms and hands across her thighs, his hands holding her knees apart with a grip that gave her something to brace against as she broke apart into shards and melted back against the soft leather cushions…

Charlie came back to herself to find Bass looking down at her, a little smile playing around his mouth. She smiled back… ’What is it?’

He reached across and brushed a little strand of hair back from her forehead… ‘It’s just that I didn’t expect you to be… so…like this…’

She sat up, swinging one leg around so that she sat with her legs around him… wriggling forward so that she could rest her arms around his shoulders as he knelt next to the couch, her body open to him from the waist down… ‘Like what? Like I know what I want?’

He grinned…’Yeah… I thought you’d be a pampered little tv star who couldn’t do anything without an auto cue and her PA organizing it first…’

Charlie leaned forward so that she could kiss him, tasting herself on his lips, his tongue… ‘No… I’m not like that…’ she wriggled forward even more until she was pressed up against him… she could feel him, hard and ready against her, still in his pants though damn it… ‘Do you think we’ve got time for a bit more?’

He chuckled… ‘We’d better get back or Jeremy will be coming to get us…’ he squirmed uncomfortably… ‘At least you’re ok…me on the other hand…’

Charlie reached down between them and ran her fingers down the lovely hard length of his cock, cupping his balls in her hand and resting her forearm against him…

He took a sharp breath…’Charlie…’

She gazed into his eyes, hers serious…’I couldn’t give a flying fig about the food…’ she squeezed him, gently… sliding her hand up his length, the cloth of his pants giving her extra friction to work with… ‘Why don’t we just go back to the hotel?’

He groaned…’Fuck… because you have a mad stalker after you, Charlie and I’d much rather catch him here than go traipsing over Europe trying to keep him off your ass…’ He took her hand, holding it still on him… ‘So, much as I’d like to go back to the Hotel and spend the rest of the night making love to you…’ he sucked in another deep breath…’we are going to go back into the restaurant, have our lovely but tasteless after you dinner and hopefully catch us a creep…’ he looked at her, his eyes rueful…’as it is I am going to find it really hard to concentrate on anything except the thought of your beautiful ass sitting on that cushion next to me and what I’d like to be doing to it…’

Charlie smiled happily…’Will you really be thinking about me…?’

He narrowed his eyes…’Yes, I will… but at the moment I’m thinking about how we are going to fix your hair up so you don’t look like you’ve been tossed on a couch and made a meal of…’ he lifted his hand back and lightly slapped the rounded cheek of her ass… ‘So come on Charlie…or do you really want Jeremy to find us like this?’

She grinned and licked her bottom lip… ‘It’ll take me two minutes to do my hair and are you actually afraid of Jeremy…? I thought you were the big bad…?’

He gently but firmly untangled her legs from around him and shuffled back away from the couch… sighing regretfully as her pussy disappeared from view… ‘I am the big bad…’ he shrugged…’Jeremy doesn’t approve of mixing business with pleasure though, and he’s the big bad of disapproval…’ he reached over, picked up the lacy thong and handed it to her…

Charlie stood up, a little shakily but feeling so, so much better… she put a hand out and leaned on Bass’ shoulder to lift her foot so she could put the thong on again, staggering a little on her heels as she tried to balance… ‘I thought he looked a bit like a sour puss…’

He sighed and ran a hand up her leg… ‘Come here and I’ll do it…’ 

She rested both hands on his shoulders and lifted first one foot and then the other as he rolled the thong up her legs and into place around her hips…

He chuckled… ‘I never thought there was such a thing as thong envy… but I’ve got it right now…’ He stood up…’Are you going to fix your hair?’

Charlie looked around for a mirror and found one over the fireplace at the far end of the room… She smoothed her dress down over her hips; glad he’d thought to get her a dress in an uncrushable fabric… then picked up her little clutch bag and walked over to the mirror, pulling out hairpins as she went…

Bass stood and watched her walk … her rounded hips swaying beautifully as she moved, he sighed and looked down… His cock wasn’t listening to his brain at the moment, it was still rock hard and waiting for more; he wanted there to be more later for both of them but for now… He looked around and found some serviettes on the coffee table, reached down for a couple and quickly opened his fly, sliding his hand in and over his hard length…stroking his hand up, his thumb pressing into the sweet spot just near the heavy ridge at the head, then down again… He grinned tightly, his breath coming faster and catching as his fingers slid up and down his shaft with a familiar and easy rhythm…his tongue swept over his lips and his eyes closed as the intense, wonderful tension built up and up… He wasn’t too surprised though, given his current state, that it didn’t take long before his breath caught and he was leaning heavily on the back of the couch, his free hand clenching on the leather as he came in long, sweet spurts into the bundle of serviettes, thinking of her…

He adjusted himself and tidied up, settling his breathing into something resembling steady, then walked up to join Charlie at the mirror… Her gaze met his as he came up behind her in the glass, mischief lighting little flames at the back of her eyes as she smoothed her hair, pulling little strands down to curl over her ears and down her neck… ‘Did you think I couldn’t see you Bass?’

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against him… ‘I had to tame the little beast down a bit, he wasn’t happy about waiting…’

She leaned her head round so she could reach his lips, pressing a kiss to them… ‘Next time let me do that for you though, Ok?’ she looked in the mirror again, checking her lip gloss…’I mean you made sure I had a lovely time…’ she turned in his arms, leaning against him… ‘I want you to as well…’

He looked down at her for a long moment…’You are something special, Charlie...’

She grinned ‘I know…’ then she spread her hands out, on display…’am I respectable enough for Jeremy now?’

He let her go and stepped back, holding out a crooked arm for her take…’Oh yeah…’

They walked over to the door arm in arm, and Bass unlocked it… He walked through the door first and Charlie flipped the light switch to off… 

Suddenly there was a confusion of loud bangs, popping sounds, plaster from the walls splintering off around her ears, Bass pushing her to the ground, his heavy body falling onto hers, pushing her breath out of her but covering her… Then the sound of yelling people, screams, running feet… 

………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi there, Just imagine a scene change there… it will be ok I promise but I seem to have a liking for cliff –hangers…Hope you don’t mind too much and that you enjoyed this one (and the second of LoveForTheStory’s delicious little prompts...) all the best and hope to see you at the next chapter… cheers, Magpie


	4. I can't get you out of my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Thanks for reading – and for your lovely comments and reviews… The title of the chapter is from a song by Cathy Dennis and Rob Davis and was recorded by Kylie Minogue…I hope you enjoy it, Cheers, Magpie ☺

A thousand eyes 

Chapter 4… I can’t get you out of my head...

Bass reacted unbelievably fast to the sound of shots… pushing her to the ground before she realized what was happening, his heavy body falling next to hers, one of his arms under her, protecting her head and face from the tiles, his weight shoving most of the breath out of her but his other hand landing flat on the ground next to her waist, keeping his full weight from landing on her…and all around there were screams, shouts and the sound of running feet; a surreal cacophony… 

Charlie felt something hot and wet dripping down onto her arm from somewhere above and she could see red out of the corner of her eye…‘Bass… Bass… are you ok?’ She had landed face down and was desperately trying to twist around, trying to see something, anything except the tiles but not able to move he was so heavy, his body alongside and leaning on her, his long legs twined with hers keeping her down… She nearly cried with relief when he answered, his voice sounding tinny and echoing close to her ear after all the noise…

‘You hurt, Charlie?’ 

‘No, no, I’m ok, but what about you…?’

‘Stay there, stay down, wait till we get an all clear from the guys…’ She felt him twist around so he could look back up along the hall…

She could feel more blood drip onto her from him, hot life falling out…God, please let him be all right… ’You’re bleeding, Bass…’

He shifted a bit so that his weight wasn’t so much on her, but he kept his arm over her, holding her in place on the cold tiles, his body a shield along hers… ‘It’s alright, a bullet skimmed my arm and I’m bleeding a bit, that’s all, it’s nothing, Charlie…’ 

‘Someone shot at us Bass, with a gun…’ Charlie didn’t know what to think; this was like some crazy dream - and Bass was hurt, because of her…

He chuckled, his chest moving against her, reassuring in its solid warmth, the steady heartbeat…‘Well, at least we know we’ve got his attention…’

Charlie could hear sirens getting closer… then footsteps padding quickly towards them across the tiles… She tensed but felt Bass relaxing his arm, letting her up; whoever it was must be ok then... She twisted round onto her side, peered up and over the blood stained sleeve of his jacket and saw Jeremy coming up the hall at a fast trot, his face turning anxious as he saw the blood on both of them. Behind him she could see people milling around the front doors of the restaurant… and there was someone face down on the ground, hands clasped behind their head, Connor and another man standing next to him, keeping everyone back…

‘It’s alright, we’re both ok Jeremy; what’s happening…?’ Bass pushed himself up with his good arm, getting to his feet in an easy stretch…then reaching down to help Charlie up…

‘Hey Boss…Ambulance is on it’s way’ Jeremy leaned over to inspect Bass’ upper arm, holding out a wad of paper towel torn from a roll under his arm… Blood was welling from a shallow furrow across the muscled bicep and trickling down in a steady stream, the wound visible between the torn and burned edges of the suit and shirt fabric, but Jeremy grunted in relief…’You’ll live, it’ll just be another pretty scar to impress the ladies…’

Bass took the paper towel, grinning and slapping it over the injury, holding it hard against the wound… ‘Don’t need scars, Jer, they love me anyway…’ 

Jeremy rolled his eyes…’Dick…’ then he turned to Charlie next, eyes running over her in a completely business like sweep, checking for signs of injury… ‘You sure you’re ok Miss Matheson?’

Charlie nodded…’I’m fine…it’s all Bass’ blood…’ she stepped closer to Bass, reaching up to hold onto the paper wadding…’Here, let me…’ she looked up at him, lips tight although her eyes were steady…’don’t worry, I never faint…’

Bass grinned at her…’that’s my girl…’ then he looked back at Jeremy and tipped his head towards the door ‘is that the shooter…?’

Jeremy nodded…’just the one guy as far as we can see…Connor and Will are on him, they’re waiting on the cops, Jim’s having a look around, asking if anyone in the buildings near here saw anybody coming out of the restaurant before the shooting… Oh…Will found a thousand in twenty’s and a photo of Miss Matheson in the guy’s pocket ’ Bass lifted an eyebrow…’ Jeremy grinned… ‘Don’t worry, he put it all back, Boss, I watched him, cops won’t even know he was there… The perp looks like he’s seriously off his face on something though, don’t know if he even remembers his name…’ he shrugged, catching Bass’ eye, his own serious this time… ‘You were lucky; he was probably seeing six of you and couldn’t tell which ones to aim at first. Connor and I were just heading out here to check on you two and saw Scanlon behind the guy – he’d followed him in from the street, thought he looked suspicious… We all tackled him as soon as he pulled the gun out…’ he frowned ‘not quick enough though… bastard still got a couple of shots off...sorry…’

Bass looked over at the prone figure…‘It’s ok…I should have planned better, I wasn’t expecting our main guy to escalate things so quickly…Any ID on this one?”

‘Nope…’ Jeremy frowned ‘Caucasian, mid-thirties but looks older; thin, bad teeth and his clothes are pretty crappy, definitely not designer crappy, no phone, no wallet, prison ink and tracks on both arms although Connor thinks he looks and sounds more like he’s on Ice…’

‘Stooge?’

‘Yeah, looks like it, and even if this guy owns a tv, he doesn’t look like the type to give a crap about the weather, as long as there’s ice and snow…’

Charlie looked up at each of them, curious; then looked back at the pad of paper, folding a dry piece over the top… blood was beginning to seep through onto her fingers…’What’s a stooge?’

Jeremy handed Bass another piece of paper towel and as Charlie lifted her hand off Bass reached under hers to put the new pad on top of the wound, wincing a little as he pressed down on it hard… ‘It means he’s almost certainly not our guy… he’s just been paid by our guy to do this…’ he looked down at the ruined sleeve ‘Shit, look at that… and I liked this suit…’ then he looked at Charlie…’it does sort of make me think that Penny might have something…’

‘You mean about Jason’s dad?’ 

He shrugged…’maybe… although I’m kind of leaning towards mommy dearest for this one, Tom seemed to me to be the kind of guy who likes to do his own dirty work…’

The sirens were getting louder, one stopping outside the door, a police car… Jeremy gave her a half grin, slapped Bass on his good arm and headed back to meet them, at the same time Charlie’ phone began demanding attention, Katy Perry’s ‘Roar’ starting low and getting insistently louder… Charlie looked down in dismay…’it’s Duncan…what do I tell her?’ 

He chuckled...’tell her not to worry, we’re fine – but maybe she should announce that she’s giving the Scottish gig to baby Neville'

Charlie’s face fell… ‘Oh… I was really looking forward to going…’

He shook his head…’Sorry Charlie, but I think you’re going to have to lie low for a while – the station needs to show that it’s protecting you – and their other staff - and if baby Neville’s on the job but the threats and letters keep coming it’ll tell us a bit more about who it is or who it isn’t at least…’

Charlie stared at him then nodded ‘ok…’…then lifted the phone to her ear…’Hi Duncan…?’ 

‘Charlie? Are you ok?’ Duncan sounded quite unlike her usually calm self; in fact she sounded almost frantic… ‘We’ve got a report in of a guy shooting a gun inside the restaurant you were going to…what happened? Did they get him?’

‘We’re fine D, really, and yes, they caught him…Bass got in front of me, pushed me down…he made sure I was ok… but he’s hurt…’

‘Is he? How bad?’ 

‘Well he’s bled all over me…’ she gave Bass a sympathetic smile…’and it looks pretty sore but he’s standing up and making jokes so I think he’s ok… there’s an ambulance coming and the cops are here now too, talking to the guy who shot at us, Bass’ guys are there but I guess they’ll want to talk to us too…’

‘I’m sure they will, I’m just glad you’re ok…‘ Her voice went quiet… ’Charlie, I’m really, really sorry darling but I’m going to have to put you on leave until we get all this sorted out, I need to keep the network out of it as much as I can…’

Charlie sighed…’I know… Bass thinks you should give the job to Jason…to see if the letters and stuff keep coming’

‘Yeah… that had already occurred to me ’ her voice was hard as she said that… ‘Will you talk to Jason though? You know he won’t come on board unless he thinks you’re ok with it – thinks he’s being loyal or something’ she huffed…’honestly I have no idea how those parents of his managed to produce someone as sweet as Jason…’ she sighed, her breath heavy over the phone…’oh and text Penny will you? I made her go home but she’s really worried. We’ll try and keep things as quiet as we can at this end, you know, tell people you’re ok – just going off on a wild long weekend with your new guy, while the police sort things out…something like that…’

Charlie went very still…’Would you mind very much if that was what happened, D?’

There was silence for a moment, then another sigh…‘Shit… he’s got to you already hasn’t he, wait, don’t answer that, not if he’s standing right there…and no, I don’t mind, anything between us was over a long, long time ago… Just… be careful Charlie? Don’t expect too much? And if you want my advice enjoy the ride but keep your heart out of it…’

Charlie glanced up at Bass; he was just standing there, looking down at her, his hand holding the pad in place over the wound he’d got protecting her, his eyes that beautiful, lamp lit blue… and she had a feeling that it was too late…that ship had already sailed… She smiled up at him…’Thanks D… and I’ll be careful, you know me, I’ve always got a plan b…’ she looked away…yep… good old plan b, although she wasn’t sure that cold showers and vodka were going to cut it this time… Another siren wound to a stop out the front – ambulance this time…’Gotta go now D, the Ambo’s are here… I’ll let you know what happens and I’ll catch up with Jason and Penny, ok? Big hug and bye for now…’ She hung up…

Two ambulance officers came in through the door and headed for them, several uniformed Police just behind, Jeremy talking to them as they came…

…………………………………………..

They were all back in the small lounge, Connor, Jim and Will on guard outside the door. Bass and Charlie were sitting down, the two Ambo's taking details from Bass, and Jeremy, three uniformed policemen and two plain clothes detectives who’d been called in because of the possible connection to her stalker were standing in a huddle near the door. 

The detectives as well as the uniformed cops were about ready to leave again; the shooter had already been taken down to the station for more questioning but there was little for them to go on, the photo wasn’t traceable, nor was the money; the gun was unregistered and the shooter couldn’t remember much about who had paid him, saying only that he’d been approached while he was sitting in a nearby park a little while before by a man who’d offered him a job scaring his ex wife by shooting at her… Then when he’d said ok, because hey, what the hell; the man had given him a little something to tide him over, then passed him a package with the money, gun and photo with the promise of another thousand for him after the job… 

As the cops left, leaving the three of them sitting around the coffee table, one of the Ambos leaned on the back of a couch writing notes, the other, an older woman, solid and reassuring in her uniform, was busy tending to Bass. 

Jeremy grimaced…’what an idiot…’ 

Bass snorted… ‘As if our guy would wait around to give him more money with cops swarming around the place’ he winced a little as the woman cut the sleeve off his jacket and the shirt underneath…

She scowled, but her lips were smiling, warm brown eyes twinkling at him, dark brown skin crinkling at the corners…’don’t be such a baby, big strong man like you…? It’s just a little bitty scrape… She put a dressing on then started wrapping a bandage round it…

Bass shook his head sadly, checking out the woman’s name badge…’It’s not my arm, Claire… It’s my suit, I loved this suit…’ He was sitting on the same couch that Charlie had been lying on not that long ago while he… She looked over at him and he grinned, eyes wicked blue, his free hand rubbing little circles on the leather – just where her ass had been… She bit her lip to keep from laughing; the man was incorrigible… 

Claire looked at Bass then Charlie – her brows lifted and brown eyes twinkling… then she tied the dressing off with a flourish, snapped her gloves off and patted Bass’ rounded, muscled shoulder with a plump brown hand… ‘There you are, nearly good as new, the dressing’s waterproof, leave it on for seven days then get the wound checked out by your doctor. Any sign of fever, go sooner, you’ll need some antibiotics…otherwise, you two can get back to enjoying your night…’ she sighed…’Why anyone’d want to shoot a fine looking man like you is beyond me…’ she slanted a curious glance at Charlie…’unless they were jealous maybe?’

Charlie looked away, the reality of what a bodyguard did suddenly crashing down on her… Bass had stood between her and someone who was trying to hurt her; he’d been hurt protecting her, he could have been killed….

‘Hey…Charlie…’ he was suddenly in front of her, kneeling, taking her hands…’what’s wrong?’

Tears sprang up in her eyes and she couldn’t stop them…shit… she didn’t cry, she hated women who cried at everything…’I… I don’t know, I don’t usually do this, it’s so stupid…’

He let go one of her hands and reached forward to tip her chin up…’It’s just reaction Charlie…it’s ok…’ he pulled his head back so he could see her face…’everyone does this after they’ve been shot at for the first time…’ he smiled as she sniffed…’Hey…don’t worry, I’ll tell everyone you were a complete badass…’

Jeremy passed a box of tissues over, Bass let her go and she took a tissue, blowing her nose hard… then Jeremy nodded, his face solemn… ‘It’s true… everyone cries…you should have seen Bass the first time… He was a mess, bawling all over the place, honestly I was embarrassed…’

Charlie choked off a laugh…’Yeah, I bet….’ She looked around… Claire and the other Ambo were looking at her, then at each other…

Claire came over…’are you ok sweetheart? Do you want something to help you sleep tonight?’

Charlie looked up and shook her head…Hell no… She was looking forward to taking up where she and Bass had left off, no way did she want to go to sleep in a haze…’No… but thanks anyway, I’ll be ok, I just want to go back to our hotel…’ she turned to Bass…’Can we go now Bass?’

He nodded… ‘Yeah…’ he turned to Jeremy…’Jer, would you get the car and bring it round the back?’ 

Jeremy nodded, turning to go ‘sure thing…I’ll take the two of you, Conner, Will and Jim will follow along in the other car…’

Bass stood up…’Wait up, Jeremy…’ he fished in his pants pocket and pulled out a key… handing it to the other man… 

Jeremy took it reluctantly… ‘Why are you giving this to me Boss, you know bikes make me nervous, especially that one…’

Bass smirked…’Now who’s being a pussy… tell Connor his dreams have come true, he can go fill her up then ride Baby to the hotel for me…’ he started to turn back to Charlie then frowned over his shoulder… ‘But tell him to be careful, if I find one scratch…’ he tailed off…

Jeremy backed away…’I know, I know, I’ll tell him…’

Charlie looked from Bass to Jeremy then back… ‘Baby?’

………………………………………

At last they were back in their suites at the hotel and while Bass organized a watch schedule with Jeremy in the adjoining suite, Charlie undid the straps on her shoes, kicked them off then sat down on one of the little couches in the lounge area and called room service… Neither she nor Bass had eaten anything yet and she was dying for a cup of green tea… although she ordered a bottle of whiskey as well, she figured they deserved it…

She sat back for a minute and took a few deep breaths… what a night; then she grinned… Wow…she’d always wanted adventure, had never balked at anything the station asked her to do – in fact the more extreme the more she liked it, but this, this was truly exciting, and she got to spend more time with Bass - On the other hand she hoped they caught her stalker soon, she didn’t want anyone else getting hurt… 

She went into her bedroom, and stripped, then let her hair out of its pins, running her fingers over her scalp in relief, she loved her hair up but it felt much better loose… Sadly it looked like the dress was ruined; blood had soaked into the bodice and down the sides in stiffening blotches and the stockings had runs in them from her close contact with the floor… She folded everything up and put it in a laundry bag then pulled out a pair of track pants and a tank, from her suitcase, jumping in for a quick shower to get rid of the blood on her arm before getting changed… She didn’t usually wear anything to bed but didn’t know how long Jeremy was going to be here. He was nice but damn she wanted him gone… 

Sitting back in the lounge, Charlie tucked her feet underneath her, got her phone out and sent a text to Penny, letting her know she was ok and back at the hotel, it was nearly midnight but Penny was a late night sort of girl and would be waiting to hear… Jason was a different matter… Jason kept morning show hours even though he didn’t have to get up at three am for a make up call at the moment, so he’d be asleep now… She sent him a text anyway, telling him that she wanted him to take the job; that she would be pissed off if he didn’t…

Then she sat looking at the screen, part of her so wanted to know what people were saying but another part didn’t… She knew that her agent would take care of the necessary things, press releases and statements, keeping her out of it as much as possible, making sure that they played out the best angle for her career, after all that’s what she paid him for… and Duncan would have her back, once this was all over… and if she couldn’t? Well she could always write a book about this, and she had money put away, enough to do whatever she wanted for quite a while… She put the phone down and rested her head back on the soft cushions behind her…

Her mind did a re-run of what she and Bass had done together in the little room at the restaurant and she ran her tongue over her lips… That was something she wouldn’t forget for quite a while, if ever… She licked her lips… one hand trailing down over her breasts, idly stroking, the other creeping downwards… She sat up for a moment and checked, it all seemed quiet next door; no voices - and she thought she could hear the shower going…

She leaned back again, her hand stroking downwards… remembering his lips taking the same path, his tongue leaving a silken trail as it moved down towards her pussy lips, the feel of his mouth on her skin… on her clit… his fingers moving inside her; her back arched and she stretched out on the couch… Damn it she should be on the bed but somehow she wanted to meet him on some sort of neutral ground, she didn’t want to make it too easy… She sat up… who was she fucking kidding, she wanted to jump his bones as soon as he appeared and didn’t care a fig if he knew it…

There was a knock on the front door and a voice announcing room service, sounding muffled behind the heavy door…

Charlie stood up and adjusted her clothes… She didn’t want to flash the hotel staff - or any of Bass’ guys who happened to be on watch out there… She walked across to the door and was just reaching out for the catch when a large hand reached around from behind her and gripped her wrist, his other arm wrapping round her waist from behind and she found herself dragged back against a damp and very naked torso… She sucked in a breath…’What are you doing, Bass? It’s just room service’

‘Charlie, wait…you’ve gotta get smarter about this… Someone just shot at you, what if they’ve found out that you’re here at this hotel and they’re pretending to be room service… 

Shit… now she felt stupid…’Oh, sorry…’ she turned around in his arms and met his eyes, swimming blue with little rivulets of water running down into them from the curls of his wet hair… 

He looked down at her…’It’s ok, I’m sorry I grabbed you but it’s my job to keep track of things like that…’

‘It was my fault Bass… I didn’t think, I won’t do it again…’ she looked down, following the droplets down over his strong neck, broad, finely muscled shoulders, the lovely planes of his chest with the round bronze coins of his nipples puckered in the cool air, the chiseled abs – a six pack - and flat stomach with the belly button standing out proud… and then, damn it all, the edge of a white towel, wrapped firmly around his waist… He smelled clean and totally, deliciously male… she reached a finger out and ran it around the little dome of the button, slanting a teasing grin up at him ‘…you’re an outy Bass…’ she let her finger drop lower, following the trail of light brown hair leading down… hooking the edge of the towel and pulling him closer…

He grinned down at her… ‘Yeah, my mom thought it looked good on babies…’ then he caught her straying hand in his and tipped his head towards the door…’room service, remember?’

Charlie sighed…’Ok, so what do we do?’

‘Stand back Charlie…please?’ Bass moved to the side of the door, hooked the security chain across and opened the door a crack… 

Charlie could see part of the smiling face of a Filipino steward and a sliver of the covered trolley that he was pushing, Jeremy’s face just visible behind the man…

Bass smiled out through the crack…’just put it on the floor would you? My friend will bring it in for us’

The face nodded and put a heavy laden tray down on the floor, Jeremy came up to him, passed the man a tip as he left, then Bass opened the door…

Jeremy had a look under each cover, lifting a sandy brow at the bottle of whiskey and another at Bass standing in the doorway in his towel… ‘Looks ok to me, Boss…’ he nodded to Charlie who’d come up behind Bass… ‘You want me to come in and make sure he puts some clothes on, Miss Matheson?’ 

Charlie laughed… ‘Thanks, Jeremy, but I was trying to get the towel off him when all this arrived’

He grinned back at her…’Thats funny… I’ve never known him to be shy before, wait till I tell Will…’

Bass groaned…’Hey… Charlie, I’ve got a reputation to maintain here…’

She bent down and picked up the whiskey, slanting a grin up at him… ‘I’ll pour us a drink, Bass would you bring the tray in please?’ she turned and walked back into the room…’Goodnight Jeremy’

Jeremy’s grin couldn’t have been any wider…’and to think I was worried that you were taking advantage of her…’ he chuckled and picked up the tray, handing it to Bass who took it without smiling…

‘Be careful Jer, or I’ll make you ride Baby all the way to the beach house tomorrow’

The grin faded…’you wouldn’t…’

Bass smiled tightly…’Oh yes I would…’ he walked into the room and the door swung shut behind him leaving Jeremy out in the hall…

…………………………………….

Inside, Charlie had already poured herself a drink, downed it and had one ready for Bass… She looked up at him as he walked towards her with the tray, her eyes glinting with laughter and excitement…

He put the tray down on the coffee table and she handed him his drink… her eyes drinking him in… He slung it back and put the glass down… then he smiled his wicked smile and undid the towel, letting it fall to the ground at his feet… 

Charlie sucked in a breath as she looked at him, standing beautifully hard and ready in front of her…smiling that gorgeous smile; and she reefed her tank up and over her head, flinging it vaguely in the direction of her room, then stood in front of him, her eyes hot, her breasts bouncing a little, gradually slithering the waistband of her track pants down over her hips and lower until they fell in a little pile around her feet. She stepped out of them one foot at a time then kicked them in the same direction as her tank… and took a step towards him…’the couch, the floor or the bed first Bass?’

He laughed and suddenly he was there in front of her…his strong hands gripping her hips, lifting her up and swinging her round against the wall of the bedroom, his arms sliding underneath her thighs, opening her up and spreading her out for him… 

She gasped and flung her legs around his waist as her back landed against the wall hard… the head of his hard and ready cock sliding through the cheeks of her ass and sinking into her, spreading and stretching her out and it felt so good she thought she would burst then and there, she slid down onto him, her legs clinging to his hips and ass as he held her up high enough for him to keep plunging in and out…her hair swinging round his face, his lips searching for her breasts and mouth… both of them panting and slipping against the wall and suddenly he was lifting her higher again, carrying her towards the bedroom…

He laid her back on the bed, pulling out of her to do it, keeping his eyes on hers as she reached out for him, wanting him back inside… he chuckled, climbed up onto the bed and knelt over her, his body stretching out over her like a dream of sin…then he bent down and licked a line up from the sensitive skin over her hip to the even more sensitive skin of her nipple, sucking and biting gently on one then the other… 

Charlie shivered in pleasure and ran her hands up and over the taut muscles of his arms to his shoulders, running round his neck and playing with the damp curls on his skull… 

He bent lower… licking and biting down the centre of her body, staying to sink his tongue into her belly button, then going lower still, leaning back until he could reach her pussy with his lips, his shoulders going under her knees, lifting her up so that he could reach all of her, sucking and playing with the little ridge and nub of her clit, delving into her depths with his tongue…

She arched her back… her arms stretching back over her head in a bow that ended in him… and he laughed against her flesh, the vibrations of it rippling through her like wonderful music…

Then he let her hips down, easing one of her legs up and over his shoulder… and he smiled down at her, his eyes lit hot with their electric blue, reached down with his hand, placed his cock where his tongue had just been and plunged into her again, stretching her out and filling her, his eyes going hazy with sensation and pleasure, the smooth, hard planes of his body moving above her in a wave of strong, lovely, male flesh…

Charlie felt him inside of her moving in and back, her belly rising and falling, filling and falling as he moved in and out and she tightened her leg over his shoulder, pulling him in closer, wanting more of him…

Their rhythm got faster, more frantic… both of them panting, both moving together as they headed for the brink... then Bass slowed, a question in his eyes…’Charlie…?’

She stroked her hands up his arms to his face, holding him close inside with her legs…’It’s ok Bass…you don’t need to stop…’

He leaned down and kissed her, his lips on hers…soft and hard at the same time… then he plunged back in and she gasped again as she felt him swell even bigger inside her, neither holding back as they moved together into a delirium of want and need, moving faster and faster, until Charlie felt him burst inside her as she came apart around him…

……………………………………..

A little later…Charlie lay in Bass’ arms, her head pillowed on his shoulder, her arm across his chest, idly playing with the little hairs that scattered across it, her leg across his, her knee gently nudging his cock… which was responding very nicely, thickening as she watched…

She reached over and kissed him, his lips familiar now, the feel of his scruff on her cheeks a sweet burning that she could feel between her legs too… she smiled against his mouth….‘What are we going to do tomorrow Bass? Apart from more of this I mean…’ she slid her hand down and over his chest and belly, sliding it over the velvet skin of his hardening cock…

He looked at her, his eyes teasing… ‘Do you like motorbikes Charlie?’

She chuckled…’Only if they’re big and bad, Bass…’

He lifted her over him so that she straddled, then sank onto him…’Then I’ll take you for a ride on Baby…’

………………………………………….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi folks, thanks for reading again, and I hope a longer chapter made up for the wait on this… cheers, Magpie


	5. Nobody puts Baby in the corner of the garage...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Thanks for reading – and for your lovely comments and reviews – Oh, the title of this chapter is from a comment left at AO3 by the wonderful hayj on chapter 4 of this story. It was such a lovely paraphrase and fitted so well that I simply had to use it here - although I think it’s worth a story on it’s own!! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, Cheers, Magpie ☺

A thousand eyes 

Chapter 5… Nobody puts Baby in the corner of the garage...

Charlie woke up and stretched luxuriously, her thighs and hips aching from being spread out around Bass, little tingles of sensation rocketing their way around her body from her well kissed and sucked clit and her wonderfully fucked and buzzing core all the way to her fingertips, her nipples sensitive to the slightest movement in the air… and she licked her lips, loving the taste of him lingering there… 

It was still dark but she could see quite well in the light from the apartment and office buildings surrounding the hotel coming in through the blinds over the windows. She’d closed them when she was getting dressed last night, not that it mattered really; they were high above the ground, she didn’t think there’d be anyone looking… 

Bass was asleep next to her on his stomach, although she remembered waking to the feel of him wrapped around her not long ago, then going back to sleep again… His arms were curved around the pillow, face slightly turned away from her, the dark blond curls at the base of his neck a little soft touch to the masculine hardness of the rest of him, and as she watched, a gentle snore rose from the other side of the bed… 

She smiled…admiring the view; he looked like some sort of Greek god lying there, his body relaxed in sleep, the vibrant intensity and charisma of his personality softer in sleep, banked up and waiting... She followed the planes and muscles of his arms with her eyes as they led down over broad, beautifully rounded shoulders to the long muscles of his back in sinuous, wonderful, lines and curves… She remembered and looked back for the dressing on his bicep, but it was almost invisible in this light, she hoped the wound wasn’t too sore…Then her eyes moved back to the narrow, supple waist that swelled down into the twin, taught ovals of his ass and the smaller, shadowy shapes of the soft undersides of his balls, just visible between the tops of his thighs… Charlie sighed, he had an absolutely beautiful ass, and his legs were long and strongly curved and just…perfect and she wanted to kiss and lick her way down all of him… She took a quiet but deep breath in, first there had to be a little run to the bathroom; because once she started kissing she wouldn’t want to stop – and judging by how it had been last night, neither would he…

She slid very quietly off the bed, not bothering with a robe, the temperature was quite comfortable, went to go to the bathroom then changed her mind and padded out into the lounge and through the adjoining door to bathroom in the other suite, not wanting to wake him with the light…

After she’d finished, she dried her hands and looked casually into the bedroom on the way out. Bass hadn’t unpacked anything, his suit was in a careless pile on the floor and his case was standing on its wheels, unopened and just inside the door, the handle still up. She went to get it; there was no point in it being here when he was in with her… 

Then she looked at the windows…Bass hadn’t pulled the blinds across and she could see the lights in the windows of the building across the road, it looked like another hotel maybe? She walked across to the window, her eyes caught by the view of the city, the Magnificent mile, Chicago in its glory… Stretching out before her was a wonderland of lights and colors, the towering building blocks of the offices and apartments of downtown, the still numerous buses, trucks and cars close up and the sweeping red and white streaks of the busy roads in the distance, and beyond, just visible beyond the tangle of skyscrapers, beneath the greater dark of the sky with its faintest tinge of dawn was a tiny sliver of the Lake, somehow different in its darkness… It was beautiful, it was her city and she loved it…

Then, and she really didn’t know how, or quite when, but she became aware of a figure in a balcony window of the building opposite, a couple of floors above theirs. It was in silhouette, foreshortened and standing very still, like her, a dark shadow against the slightly lighter backdrop of the room behind, but somehow she knew that he, or at least she thought it was a he, was looking straight down at her…

Annoyed, she drew the blinds closed with a snap, then turned and walked back to the doorway, turning off the light in the bathroom and collecting Bass’ case on the way. Moving quickly through to her suite she stood the case outside the door to the bedroom rather than making a noise dragging it around inside, and was just stepping inside when she heard the sound of smashing glass…then a kind of whooshing sound from Inside Bass’s suite and suddenly everything in there flew apart, exploding and fracturing into heat and smoke and bright angry flames behind her, and something like a huge hand threw her forward onto her knees…

…………………………………………

Charlie opened her eyes to a strange, booming, heavy silence wrapped in curling smoke and dust and the smell of wet burned things… She was folded up on the floor and a naked Bass was kneeling down in front of her, his hands moving quickly over her arms, her back, down her legs, checking her over – although she couldn’t feel anything hurting or wrong… she struggled up onto her knees then someone else behind her placed a blanket around her shoulders and Bass drew it around to cover her front… he looked up and said something, she couldn’t hear it… to whoever it was… 

He looked down at her, his eyes a stark, blazing blue, and they were all that was holding her up because… because she didn’t know what the fuck was happening… His lips were moving but she couldn’t seem to make out what he was saying…

Then suddenly there were people in hotel uniform bursting into the room, a couple of them coming over to them, then seeing they were ok, joining the others in running towards Bass’ suite, fire extinguishers and hoses in their hands, although the flames seemed to be out when she turned to see… 

Jeremy knelt down next to Bass handing him a pair of pants and a tee; a gun held openly in his other hand… she frowned, a gun? Jeremy looked into her eyes, frowning; he looked worried… he held out his hand and patted her shoulder…mouthing something…? She couldn’t work it out…

A pair of long, jeans covered legs appeared behind Jeremy, and a long fingered hand dropped her track pants and tank into her lap… She looked up and saw… Connor? Yes it was the guy who’d been sitting with Jeremy in the restaurant… He had a phone to his ear and seemed to be talking into it although she still couldn’t seem to hear anything except a muffled confusion of sounds, she saw him head quickly over to her bag, opening it up and throwing things into it from the drawers and wardrobe…

She coughed and swallowed a couple of times and at last some sounds started to come through… and she nearly cried with relief…she could hear smoke alarms going off and people shouting… 

‘Charlie…?’ Bass leaned forward, the pants draped over his legs… he shuffled into them quickly, still on the floor; then shrugged into the tee…

She nodded, coughing again to clear her throat…‘what happened…?’ 

His eyes went fierce, hard…the lines of his face set and angry… ’The bastard fired a fucking grenade into the other bedroom…it hit the bed, exploded and set it alight’ he shook his head…if we’d been in there…’ he took a breath… ’Anyway; the sprinkler system went off and put most of it out pretty quickly…which is why we’re still in here…’

Charlie sat up straighter, so that’s what it was, shit, it had felt like the whole building was falling…’Bass… I think I saw someone…I used your bathroom so I wouldn’t wake you up, and I went to look out of the window at the city’ she looked up at him…wanting to be really clear about what she’d seen… ‘You’d left the blinds open… There was someone, a man I think, in the building across the road, a couple of floors higher than us, I thought he saw me, looked at me…’ 

He looked up ‘Jeremy?’

‘On it Boss…’ he turned, pulling a phone out of his pocket…

She could hear sirens, lots of them, coming closer… again… and she shook her head; this was getting really weird…

Bass rolled her tank up and slipped it over her head and she lifted her arms up through the sleeves, pulled it down and then shoved her legs into her track pants under the blanket…

Then she shuffled closer to Bass and he pulled her into his arms… His body was warm and strong and real around her, his heart beating strong and steady against her ears... She didn’t want to think about what could have happened if they’d been in that room together or if Bass had been in the bed when the grenade hit… 

The explosion had happened after the figure had seen her in that room… So it wasn’t a warning, he really had meant to kill her, and maybe Bass as well… 

‘Charlie…?’

She looked up at him, her eyes haunted and he dropped a kiss on her lips…

He drew back, his face determined, strong, his eyes hard on hers, demanding that she be the same… ’Hey…we’re alright and we’ll sort it out, Ok?’

She nodded…’yeah, ok…’ she took a deep breath…

His lips curved in a tight grin…’good girl… so what made you bring my bag out here?’

She looked away, a little embarrassed, ‘I thought you’d need it in the morning, and I…I wanted you to stay… with me…’

He pulled her back into him, his breath warm on her hair…’I’m glad…’

‘…Glad about which bit?’

He chuckled…‘Glad that you rescued my bag, because it’s got my favorite leathers in it… and very glad that you wanted me to stay…’

She leaned back against him, her cheek against the strong, steady thud of his heart, her hands running over the warm, muscled curves of his arms, his steady calm in the face of all this comforting and – safe… She didn’t want to move… ’Good…that’s good… So what do we do now?’ she felt his chest rise as he drew in a deep breath…

He unwound her gently and stood up, reaching out a hand to pull her up with him… ‘First we get out of here….’ 

Charlie looked over at the front door, Jeremy and Connor were waiting there with their cases, Jeremy still with his gun ready, held pointing up over his shoulder; she guessed he must have a license…? It all somehow felt much so more serious now seeing the gun… She looked back to the door to Bass’ suite… There were a few people milling around in there, towels and shirts held to their mouths, but there wasn’t much smoke and the fire seemed to be out… The sprinklers were still going off inside the lounge room as well as the bedroom, the white dust from extinguishers covered the floors and walls and she could just see part of the bed, a charred, lumpy ruin melted onto the floor; the windows behind it broken and open to the night… 

She walked with Bass over to join Jeremy and Connor and then they were out of there…

……………………………………..

The Concierge had given them a suite on the ground floor so they could organize themselves… The man had been professional and apologetic and Charlie couldn’t see anything on his face or in his manner to indicate that he thought that having his rooms blown up by insane, homicidal stalkers trying to murder his guests was anything more than a slight inconvenience in an ordinary night… She was impressed and strangely reassured, maybe things like this happened a lot in hotels and managers dealt with it all the time? There might be a story in it; she made a mental note to talk to Duncan…

Jeremy had pulled all the curtains closed and Connor had done a sweep of all the rooms before they let Charlie and Bass into the room. All four of them were now were sitting on couches and chairs around a low coffee table in the borrowed suite drinking some of the whiskey that Connor had rescued along with their bags…

Bass had just finished talking to the police on the hotel landline… They’d found an abandoned rifle and grenade launcher in the room where Charlie had seen the figure and were investigating but weren’t expecting much; there were no finger prints and the weapon, an AG36 Heckler and Koch Grenade launcher attached to an M36 rifle as well as the 40mm grenade it had hurled into their room were part of a cache of similar weapons stolen from an importer some months earlier and had obviously been obtained on the black market so really they were no further ahead than before. The fact that the shooter was willing to simply abandon such an expensive piece of equipment was worrying everyone though…

The police were planning to interview people at the station again first thing in the morning and had asked Charlie not to call or contact anyone until they’d done that… They’d offered to put her into protective custody but she’d refused, not just because she wanted to stay with Bass, although that was a big part of it. She felt safer with him than she could imagine being with anyone else… but this…person… seemed to know things and to be able to get into places that made her wonder if she’d be safe anywhere. And it didn’t look as though the police were going to be able to do much about finding him. They’d told the Police that Charlie was going a little way out of the city for some time out in a private retreat, with her own security, they’d also given the PD the address and a phone number…

Besides, the plan seemed to be to lay a trail for the guy out to the beach house, then catch him themselves and she so wanted in on that. Bass had already spoken to Duncan and they’d agreed that if it was Tom Neville doing this, that he wouldn’t let it go… so Duncan was going to advise the Board – including Julia Neville of course – what was happening, giving enough information so that anyone could work out where Charlie was if they wanted to. She was also going to tell them that she intended to reinstate Charlie as soon as the Police caught the stalker… Bass had called it rattling the chain… 

Jeremy was in the chair opposite Bass, a frown on his expressive face and one foot tapping restlessly on the floor… ‘Ok…we’ve got Will, Jim and Scanlon heading to the Beach house now and collecting some supplies on the way, but I’ve been thinking that we might need a couple more people, Boss, just to be on the safe side…’ He looked over at Bass, his eyes flickering and somehow hesitant… ‘And you know who’d be real handy right now?’

Bass looked away, his eyes hard and angry but somehow sad at the same time… ‘What makes you think he’d come?’

‘He might for this…’

Charlie looked from Jeremy to Bass then back again…’who are you talking about?’

Jeremy looked down at his feet…

Bass ran a hand through his scruff…’He’s talking about your Uncle Miles, Charlie…’

Oh…she didn’t know what to say to that… she hadn’t seen Miles for years and only knew that he and Bass had fallen out from what Duncan had told her… Her Dad had talked about him as though he was a sort of a sad case; running a bar in a rough part of town, drinking too much and living a wild life of fighting, girls and music… Which she had always thought had sounded kind of romantic really…. ‘He might not even remember me…’

Jeremy shook his head…’that’s not true Miss Matheson… he’s really proud of you, he’s got the tv in the bar tuned in to your channel, won’t let anyone change it…’

Bass narrowed his eyes…’now how do you know that?’

A tide of red washed over Jeremy’s pale cheeks…

Connor laughed…’He plays poker there almost every weekend, Dad…’

Charlie sat back stunned… Dad? She turned to Bass, a question in her eyes…

He shrugged…’Miles and Emma, Connor’s mother, were married… but she and I’d had a bit of a thing before that…’ he tailed off… ‘Anyway, I thought Connor was theirs, but when Emma got really sick she wrote me a letter, telling me that Connor was mine, she and Miles hadn’t told me, thought that Connor and me were better off not knowing but she didn’t want to leave it any longer, she felt we had a right to know before she… before she died…’ he blew out a long breath, drained his glass and reached for the bottle, pouring himself another…

Charlie looked at Connor… and there was something about him that reminded her of Bass, the shape of his hands maybe, the way the hair curled around his ears; the shape of the jaw, the air of confidence and rampant masculinity… she turned back to Bass, her eyes soft…’so that was why you and Miles…stopped being friends…’

He lifted the glass to his lips…’Yeah, that did it…and then Connor came to work for me…’ he tossed the drink back, swallowing it in one go…

Jeremy shifted on his seat… ‘Boss…I don’t like the way this guy works, there’s something about him; I don’t know…he sets my teeth on edge…’ he leaned over and poured himself another drink…’and you and Miles were good together, really good, you always came through, always got the job done…’ he took a sip ‘I mean, I try… and I’m ok, and the other guys are good too – and Connor’ he tipped his head towards the younger man, who looked quietly pleased… ‘But you and Miles, you had this psychic thing going on, you always knew what the other one was thinking…’ he looked into the glass…’and, well, I might not be psychic but I’ve got a bad feeling about this bastard…’ he looked Bass straight in the eye…’I think we’ll need Miles on this one, for Miss Matheson’s sake…’

Bass stared back at him for a few long moments, his face carefully blank…then he nodded slowly… ‘Ok… does he have a phone or is he still working off the grid…?’

Jeremy seemed to relax a little and he breathed out on a sigh… ‘He doesn’t but I’ve got the number of one of the girls who works bar for him…’

Bass nodded…’ok, then call her and ask her to give him a message; ask her to tell him that Bass is going to bed with a bad headache and needs some TLC’

Jeremy’s eyebrows rose ‘just like that?’

‘Exactly like that…’

Jeremy nodded, his lips pursed… ‘Ok…’

Charlie leaned forward…’and I think you’d better call me Charlie, Jeremy… Miss Matheson seems a bit formal after tonight…’

Connor smirked; then stopped suddenly when Bass glared at him, Jeremy’s lips twisted in a wry grin… ’I have to say that looking after you has been pretty interesting so far…’

…………………………………………..

It was nearly dawn and they were almost ready to go… Connor had gone to put their cases in the car and fetch the bike helmets so that she and Bass could go straight to where Baby was parked and go… and Jeremy was in the lounge room on the phone to his friend who worked in Miles’ bar…

She and Bass were in the bedroom, getting changed; Bass was back in his leathers, looking tall, strong, beautiful and totally kick ass, Charlie felt excitement building in her belly again just looking at him… She felt pretty good herself, ready for anything… Her hair hung in long, shining waves down past her shoulders, she was wearing her favorite jeans and a fabulous chain belt she’d found at a night market in Brussels that hung down low on her hips, the little rings on it jingling as she moved; then there was a cute belly tank, her new but comfortable Vintage shoe company boots, low heeled, slouchy and fastened with straps not zips, and a leather moto jacket that was soft and gorgeous and had cost her…well, a lot… but she felt tough and adventurous and totally kick ass too… 

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, doing up the last strap on her boots, but she looked up when Bass went over to the bedroom door and clicked the lock… Then he turned around and her belly did a flip when she saw the look on his face… and with her pulse thudding and her insides melting, she stood up and walked over towards him…

He stood there for a moment just looking at her as she came closer, his eyes that intense blazing blue… then he reached down and undid the catch and zip of his pants, his cock springing out, long and thick and just perfect…

Charlie’s breath hitched in her throat and she felt her clit pulsing and moisture pooling between her legs… her tank suddenly felt too tight as her nipples pebbled tight and ready, she reached down and undid the buttons of her own jeans… the crotch of her little cotton panties was already soaked when she ran her hand down over it…and when his hand joined hers, his fingers slipping underneath her panties and sliding straight between her legs and over her clit, his middle fingers sliding into her, the width of his hand forcing the edges of her jeans opening apart, she nearly fell to her knees it felt so good…and she would have except he was holding her up…

He pulled his hand out and with both hands yanked jeans and panties down around her ankles, the chain belt staying around her hips, framing her pussy and hips…. She staggered, gasping and he laughed, low and growling, then he lifted her up and carried her over to the bed, flipping her over so that she lay face down, folded over the side of the bed, the pale skin of her ass with its chain belt decoration framing the full globes looking decadent and totally erotic… 

Bass fell to his knees behind her, running his hands up her thighs and over her ass, stroking the pliant flesh, his fingers pressing temporary dents as he ran his thumbs down through the valley between her cheeks, opening her up…

Charlie’s breath was coming in ragged pants as he ran his cock up and down and through her wet and so ready centre, without entering her yet…and she stretched her arms forward over the bed, lifting her ass higher for him, wanting him so badly she was aching with it…then she turned so that she could see his face, his eyes meeting hers in a hot and totally focused blue fire that she felt searing all the way inside her…

He smiled, keeping her eyes on his… and suddenly she felt the hard, hot head of his cock parting her folds as he plunged home, his eyes closing for a moment then opening again as he drew out then surged back in, stretching her and pushing her deep into the soft sides and softer material of the bed covers, her arms stroking her forward and back as he moved in and out of her… Then he leaned over as he fucked her, one of his hands sliding around her hips, his fingers slipping to her clit and rubbing, circling and playing there, bringing her closer and closer to the orgasm she could feel building and building… He moved faster, plunging deeper, harder until he couldn’t go any further, his other hand lifting her knee up to give him even more access, her body welcoming him in with each thrust… 

Then she felt him reach his peak, his hot seed flooding deep inside her and she let go…just let herself fall into the moment and him fucking her…her fucking him…. She felt her fingers grabbing at handfuls of the bedspread, her hands clenching into fists around the soft fabric… and then his arms were beside hers, holding his weight up and off her, his hands moving over hers, his lips finding hers in a kiss that burned in a sweet, hot moment of…something she couldn’t, daren’t put a name to yet… 

Charlie was really glad that Bass had locked the door because she couldn’t have moved to save her life… Then she felt Bass’ hand move down to play with her belt…

He laughed, the sound hoarse and vibrating right into her skin…’I love this…’ he ran his fingers over the rings on the chain…’but every time I see you wearing it I’ll want to fuck you…’

Charlie swayed her hips against him…’Then I’ll wear it all the time…’

He groaned and drew back, dragging his hands back down over her arms, stroking down through her hair and over her back, moving down over her hips, his hands resting there, fingers spread and thumbs moving in little circles over her the smooth skin of her ass…

She could feel his eyes on her, almost tangible in their heat on her skin…

Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door and a muffled voice on the other side, Jeremy...’Hey, I know what you’re doing in there and, yeah… ok, I understand, but if you don’t want to get trampled by photographers and the feds we have to go right now…’ more pounding …’Bass? I mean right now…’

Bass sat up…’Shit…he called me Bass…’ he leaned over to help her up… ‘He only ever does that if things are serious, Charlie, we’ve gotta go….’

Charlie staggered up, laughing as she almost tripped over her jeans and Bass caught her; steadying her on her feet… She pulled her pants and jeans up most of the way and hobbled to the bathroom to clean up, quickly doing what she needed to do then fastening everything back up again…

Bass was right behind her; finishing fast, and then they were at the door, stopping just long enough for a quick check of the room to make sure they’d got everything… Charlie running back to the bed and quickly pulling the bedspread back into a sort of order…

Then they were out of the door, finding an impatient and slightly worried looking Jeremy pacing just outside…

He stopped pacing… ‘Sorry to make you rush but things are really starting to hot up now that news has got out about the explosion…’ he grinned at Charlie ‘Nice outfit…’ He handed them each a black motor bike helmet, gave Bass the bike keys and led them at a fast trot out of the room and down a corridor to the fire stairs…’The concierge said this was the best way to go to avoid everything…’ he pointed ahead to a door coming up in front of them… ’The car park’s just down there, Connor’s got the car running and Baby’s just around the corner…’

Bass laughed, Jeremy grinned back and they yelled out together…‘Nobody puts Baby in the corner…’ 

Charlie had seen that movie and it was one of her all time favorites, she laughed with them…

Then they were through the door and into the car park, cars of all colors and sizes filling up the echoing space…lights spaced along the concrete ceiling casting pools of light over them…

Jeremy led them around a corner and swung around… holding a hand out with a flourish towards an enormous, shiny, Black and Chrome and very fast looking motorbike, ‘Charlie meet Baby… she’s a Triumph Rocket Roadster, she cries like a baby when she’s hungry and is a total bitch for everyone but Bass… and she just hates me…’

Bass stroked the black seats, a little smile curving his lips…’She doesn’t hate you Jeremy, she just doesn’t respect you…’

Jeremy rolled his eyes…’Yeah, whatever…’ he started to turn away…’we’ll see you there… Dick… I mean Boss…’

Bass laughed… ‘You’re just jealous…’ and Jeremy was gone…

Charlie just stared… it was the maybe the biggest bike she’d ever seen, well the biggest she’d ever been close to anyway, or been on…

Bass had his helmet on already, visor up, and was checking the bike over… Then he swung his leg over and settled himself on the saddle, pulling a pair of gloves out from under the seat and putting them on … He looked up and grinned at her, looking like something from a magazine…

Charlie grinned back, shivers of excitement running up and down her spine along with aftershocks from earlier… she twisted her hair away from her face and put her own helmet on, fastening the chinstrap tight. Then she looked for the footrest, found it and swung up behind him, getting in nice and tight and wriggling until she found her balance; checking that her other foot was in place and putting her arms around Bass’ waist…

He flipped the ignition and the engine started with a roar that echoed like rockets around the wide, concrete space…

Charlie felt the vibration underneath her and it was almost too much on her still sensitive clit… almost, then it just felt wonderful…

Bass turned and she caught the edges of his wide, wide grin… Then he reached up and pulled his visor down, shifted the big bike forward, the stand flicking up into its housing and they were off… 

Charlie remembered just in time to put her visor down too… then there was the noise and the wind rushing past as they wound their way out of the car park and onto the road… Their path taking them past and away from the fire engines, police cars and assorted other vehicles crowding the street around the front of the hotel… She hugged the broad back in front of her, moving with him in an easy rhythm, the big, powerful bike threading easily and smoothly through the pre-dawn traffic… it was exhilarating and wonderful and she didn’t think she’d ever felt so alive…

They were heading north…to a place that Charlie had never been although she’d heard about it… Egg Harbor in Door County, along the shores of Lake Michigan…where Bass had a house, and where they were hoping to set a snare for a stalker…

…………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: just leaving it there for now – I’ll have another update up soon… cheers and thanks so much for reading, I hope you’re enjoying the ride ☺ Magpie


	6. Old friends, new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Thanks for reading – and for your lovely comments and reviews, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, Oh I haven't been lucky enough to actually go to the places mentioned in this story, but I'd love to some day, so the descriptions are all mine, based on photos...apologies if I've made too many geographic boos... Cheers, Magpie ☺

A thousand eyes 

Chapter 6… Old friends, new friends

They were heading north, a couple of hours travel to a place that Charlie had never been although she’d heard about it… Egg Harbor in Door County, Wisconsin… a fishing village tucked into a sheltered inlet on the edge of a rocky, scenic peninsula that pushed like a thumb hitching out into the dark waters of Lake Michigan…

The big bike ate up the miles like they were easy, and the towns along the way came and went like slow bucolic dreams; the lake off to the right visible in patches as the road curved towards it and looking as wide as the sea, huge and beautiful in the early morning light. Gradually, as they got nearer to the Peninsula, the towns grew smaller, more self-consciously picturesque and tourist friendly in their summer colors; and soon after that, after the turn off onto the Peninsula itself, the road grew narrower and went snaking through tall forests, small farms and hamlets with the Lake visible in the distance on both sides… 

It was lovely country and Charlie felt like she was in a dream; the bike purring under them… the sway of their bodies moving together as they dipped around corners, the muscles of Bass’ back tensing and releasing under her arms, the feel of his butt and thighs clenching - between hers this time… She grinned as little wicked thoughts went racing through her mind and her hands tightened, fingers spreading over the taut muscles of his belly, the laugh that went vibrating through him as she did that spreading through her like a wave that joined with the vibration from the engine underneath, her pussy spread out and her clit pulsing against the leather of the seat beneath her and against him in front of her, a sweet torture because she couldn’t do anything about it…. She clenched the muscles of her thighs but it wasn’t enough…

Bass was a fire in her blood…

……………………………….

They passed the steep turn off to Egg harbor that ran curling down to the town on their left, following the main road instead… Then a couple of miles further on Bass slowed the big bike down and they took a side road marked private, the bitumen fading into a graded dirt lane that curved and wound, tree lined, to a bluff high above the shore and the harbor… He drove carefully, respecting the road, for a couple more miles until at last they came to a set of double wrought iron gates… tall and strongly made, guarding the gap between high stone walls topped with metal spikes that ran off to the left and right in pale perspectives… The gate slid silently apart at their approach and Baby rumbled through. The driveway was pulverized granite, beginning at the gate…pale pink and firm, crunching under their wheels and bordered with tall Cypresses with that rose like Van Gogh obelisks from expanses of well-tended lawns and garden beds. Tall yew hedges clipped square into green walls rising grandly around the far edge of the gardens and continuing behind the house reminded Charlie of some of the estates she’d seen along the Italian coast... The house itself, now visible in front of them, was a sprawling collection of buildings in a pale, grey stone, turreted and walled like an Italianate villa with a view of the lake to die for off in the distance through the trees, it was pretty impressive… 

Then they rolled into the arc of a circular driveway that curved in front of the house, a lovely formal knot garden setting off the centre. Instead of going to the front of the house though, Bass followed a side path down the near side of the building to a huge garage space, set back and to the side of the house… There were three cars parked there including Jeremy’s SUV, another 4-wheel drive and a sky blue vintage Chevy pick up… There was another bike too – a Ducati Diavel; Charlie knew that was what it was because Adam had been raving about wanting one… She felt Bass’ whole body tense up as they pulled up alongside it…

He turned Baby off, lifting the visor on his helmet and undoing the catch; turning his head so he could see her…’looks like Miles got here first, Charlie…’

She took her helmet off and swung off the bike, legs trembling a little after the ride, and from what they’d been doing before…

Bass took his helmet off and hung it over the handlebar, reaching out for Charlie’s and slinging that one over the other side… then he turned to her, a little smile twisting his lips… ‘This’ll be interesting…’ 

She grinned up at him, lifting a hand up to brush a leaf off his shoulder then holding on and reaching up on tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips…’what…you and Miles? It’s been a long while Bass; don’t you think its time that you two kissed and made up?’

He held her hard up against him with one arm, the other running through her hair, smoothing some of the knots out from the ride, then stroking down past her waist to her hips, his fingers playing with the rings on her belt… ‘Maybe it is at that… and Charlie…?’

She tipped her head back, her eyes sparkling up at him…’Yeah?’

‘You are something special…you know that?’

She sighed happily…’Hell yeah…’ then stopped as she felt him tense up again…

Behind her there was the crunch of footsteps on the driveway…. ‘So if you’ve quite finished playing with my niece’s ass, maybe you’ll be kind enough to tell me why you sent me a message to drop everything and come running up here…’ the voice got a bit louder…’because if it was just to rub my nose in the fact that you’ve somehow got Charlie as well as Connor in your little entourage, then we’ve got a bit of a problem…’ 

Charlie turned around, keeping one hand on Bass; she hoped it was going to be ok but honestly didn’t know how it was all going to go down; maybe this had been a huge mistake, in which case she’d have to have a word or three with Jeremy… She sighed, and then there was Miles, standing a few feet away in worn jeans and a long leather duster, looking tired…his hair mussed, cheeks unshaven, eyes narrowed and a bit bloodshot, his mouth in tight line… ‘Hi Uncle Miles…’ she smiled brightly…’thanks for coming…’

His expression didn’t change much, maybe there was the faintest hint of a smile, but at least he looked at her…’Hi kid…’ Then he turned back to Bass…’what did you do to her, Bass…?’ he moved forward a little, his eyes harder…’I know you…what did you do…?’

Charlie could feel Bass tense up even more behind her and she moved between them, keeping hold of Bass’ hand… ‘Miles…’ He didn’t look at her, the stubborn ass… She gritted her teeth…’Miles…’ and he turned his head maybe an inch towards her, keeping his eyes on Bass, shit… She stepped forward, in his face… letting go of Bass…‘Hey… I’m an adult, I’ve been making my own choices for quite a while now, and Bass hasn’t done anything to me that I didn’t want him to…’

Jeremy and the others were coming at a trot and she saw his eyes roll when he heard her say that… He came to a halt just behind Miles; Connor, Will and Scanlon just behind him… They all looked a little worried...

Something in Miles’ eyes changed, he looked sad and somehow beaten…and she softened again… ‘Miles, I’m in trouble…’ His eyes flared up again and he looked from her to Bass, his hands clenched, shit again… It was her turn to roll her eyes this time…’ not that sort of trouble, dipshit…’

Everyone’s eyes landed on her, startled, and Bass choked off a sort of laugh behind her… she sighed heavily… ‘Miles, someone’s been trying to kill me and Duncan asked Bass to be my bodyguard…’

‘She did what?’ he looked thunderstruck… ‘Why would she do that? That’s like asking a cat to look after a bunch of fucking canaries and asking it to make sure no one eats them, fuck…’

Charlie’s head went up, her eyes stormy…’First off, Miles…I am not a canary; and second, Duncan said that Bass was the best, and I think she’s right…’

‘The best at what?’ Miles took a step towards her, his voice getting louder…’ It looked to me like he was too busy feeling you up to be guarding you from anything’

Bass tried to take Charlie’s arm but she shook him off and shaped up to Miles… ‘What I do with Bass is none of your business, Miles…’

Jeremy stepped forward into the line of fire… his right hand making a series of ‘T’s on his left… ’Hey, hey, hey…Time out guys…fucking time out…ok?’ he looked from Charlie to Miles…’you and Miles… you’re as bad as each other…’ he swung round to Bass who had just opened his mouth to say something…’and you can shut the fuck up too…’ 

Charlie was startled into looking at Jeremy… damn, he looked like he meant it; she shut up along with Bass and waited for more as he took a deep breath…

He let the breath out through his teeth… ‘I’ve had next to no sleep, I’m really hungry because we didn’t get to have a proper dinner or breakfast because someone’ and he looked meaningfully at Bass…’got us shot at and nearly blown up’ he swung around and glared at Will, who backed away, his hands up… ‘And to top it all off, Strausser forgot to get us any fucking coffee. So will everyone please put their balls back in their pants and remember that in the last 24 hours, Charlie has been targeted by this bastard in two separate locations. And just by the way’ and he glared at Bass again… ‘You purposely left a trail so that whoever it is could find us and we are standing out here in the open arguing about fucking canaries…’ he crossed his arms, gun sticking up over one shoulder, breathing hard…

Miles was suddenly, somehow different – like someone had turned a switch on… ‘You’re serious about all this aren’t you…’

Jeremy nodded…’damn right…’

‘Ok…’ Miles nodded, then exchanged a long look with Bass… and his face softened a little, not a lot, but maybe the beginning of something… He nodded again, then quietly…’Let’s get Charlie inside the house, and you can fill me in properly’

Connor lifted a hand…’hey, I don’t want to interrupt anything but…does anyone else hear a car coming?’

Scanlon nodded…’coming fast too…’

Suddenly Charlie found herself lifted into the air between Miles and Bass and shunted down behind Jeremy’s SUV against the back wall of the garage, Bass on one side of her, Miles on the other… and somehow both of them had guns, Miles holding a shotgun in a one handed easy grip and Bass with a handgun pointed up towards the gate and she had absolutely no idea where either of the guns had come from… She started to raise her head, trying to see what was happening in the driveway but a large hand came from either side of her and pushed her down again, more or less gently… ‘Hey…’ she protested…

‘Stay down, Charlie for fuck’s sake…’ Bass hissed…

Miles leaned out around the car to check where the other men were; ‘Jeremy’s off to the left with Connor, who’s looking good by the way, Bass, thank you… Will and Scanlon are off to the right – Jim’s not here, he headed off to town to get the coffee just as I arrived, and that’s not his car…’ he swung back…’So what the hell have you got yourself into Charlie?’

Bass checked his sights…’Someone’s been sending creepy letters to Charlie at the station, then possibly the same someone took potshots while we were at a restaurant trying to draw him out….’

Miles huffed…’so your nifty plan worked then, to draw him out I mean…’

Bass threw a look at him ‘yeah, except he sent a stooge… then early this morning he sent a forty mill grenade into my bedroom at the hotel we were staying in…’

Miles looked from Bass to Charlie then back again, his face very calm…’which obviously and I suppose thankfully, you weren’t in at the time…’ 

Charlie frowned up at him… ‘Would you rather he was blown up, Miles?’

He gazed at her, his eyes inscrutable ‘I might need some time to think about that…’

She gave him her best smirk… honestly, he was worse than her dad, or Duncan…

Then, with the complaining rumble of a high powered engine forced to a walk, then a stop… the shiny red nose of a sports car came to a halt just outside of the gates at the end of the driveway…

Charlie stuck her head up a little, she could just see through the windows of Jeremy’s SUV and the car outside the gate looked very familiar… Then she saw Will and Scanlon running towards the gates, staying in the cover of the trees along the right side of the drive, one covering the other as they moved, their guns held openly in front of them. Jeremy and Connor were doing the same on the left, darting quietly and efficiently from one lot of cover to the next… 

She suddenly realized who the car belonged to and bounced up yelling out ’Hey, don’t shoot… that’s Duncan…’ she swung round to Bass ‘it’s ok, it’s Duncan’s Porsche…’ she started to get up but the hands came back and she was squished down again…’Will you both please stop doing that…?’ it was starting to get really annoying how they were ganging up on her…

Miles crouched down next to her…’Charlie, it might be Duncan’s car but there are two people in it…’ his voice was a harsh whisper in her ear…

Charlie looked again… and Miles was right, she could see the outline of two heads in the front seat, but it was too far away for her to see who they were… She stayed down without any more protests, but peered up as high as she could through the SUV windows to see what was happening…

Jeremy and Will had reached the gates and had flattened themselves out against the tall stone gateposts, the driver’s and the passenger doors of the Porsche started to open…

Bass ran over to Baby and opened one of the storage compartments, pulling out a small pair of field glasses, he hurried back and settled back beside Charlie, lifting the glasses to his eyes; his shoulders sagged… ‘You have got to be kidding me…’

Charlie reached for the glasses but Miles got to them first… she scowled and crossed her arms, sulking…

‘Who’s that with Duncan, Bass?’ Miles chuckled looking up at the car, and an eyebrow lifted…’she looks like she could be pretty deadly with a mobile phone or a fashion magazine…’

Bass sighed heavily, ‘looks can be deceiving Miles… her name’s Penny, and she’s Charlie’s PA…’ 

Charlie grinned, delighted…’hey…’

He shrugged …’she’s very efficient actually and makes really good coffee’ he looked sideways at Miles… his lips twitching…’she might help put Jeremy in a better mood…’

Miles passed the glasses back to Bass…’it might take more than coffee, I haven’t seen him that pissed for a while… well I couldn’t see anyone else in the car with them so I guess we can let Charlie out again…’ he looked down at her ‘Stay close though, Charlie, ok? Someone could have followed them out here…’

Bass huffed…’There’s no room for anyone else in that fucking car – unless they’re really, really tiny, but stay close like he said Charlie, just in case…’ He stood up, reaching a hand down to help Charlie up as well… He shook his head ‘It’s starting to get pretty crowded round here…’

They walked around to meet the car, Charlie sandwiched between the two of them…

The gate slid open, Duncan and Penny got back into the car and it rumbled inside the gates and downwards towards them… the four men following behind...

Not bothering with the garage, Duncan came to a halt at the front of the house, opened her door and got out of the car in one lithe movement, rolling her shoulders out to loosen them up… She was in black from head to toe, looking slim and very fit in ponte pants, a long sleeve tee and a leather vest - with gorgeous over the knee boots… Her hair was in loose, glossy waves and she looked younger although still as elegant… ‘Don’t any of you people answer your phones…?’ she demanded… Then she saw Miles… her eyes flickering from him to Bass then back, assessing the situation… ‘Hello Miles, how are you doing?’

Miles shrugged… ‘Oh, you know, keeping distillers happy, the usual…’

She held his eyes for a moment longer…’it’s good to see you…’ her lips curved in a little smile…’don’t really know why though, last time we met you blew me off…’

He looked back at her, ‘Sorry about that… It wasn’t a good time…’

She nodded, agreeing…’No, it wasn’t…it’s ok...’

Penny emerged from the other side of the car, frowning, eyes panicked… her multi colored dreads swinging around her face; she was dressed all in black too, although more Gaultier, circa Fifth Element… ‘There’s zero reception out here Duncan…zilch, nada, nothing, I can’t get onto anyone or anything…’ she spotted Charlie…’Hi sweetie…’ she switched her gaze to Bass then went back for another look at Charlie, her eyes glinting knowingly, a dimple suddenly appearing above the curving, full lips… ‘Looking good guys…’ then she turned back to Duncan, smile disappearing, her shoulders slumping ... ‘we’ve gone back to the stone ages out here…’

Jeremy and the others arrived, Jeremy panting a little ‘I’m going inside to get something to eat, feel free to join me when you’ve all finished chatting, out here in the open, with the canaries…’ he turned on his heel and headed for the back of the house…

Will Strausser and Scanlon exchanged long-suffering glances and followed him.

Bass lifted his head, calling out to them as they went ‘Hey, could one of you go on the roof as look out please? I’ll send Jim to relieve you once he gets back…’ 

Will lifted a hand, thumb up…

Connor took one look at the new arrivals, raised an appreciative eyebrow, grinned at Bass, put his gun back in its shoulder holster, smiled and nodded at Duncan then went straight round to Penny’s side of the car, holding a hand out to shake…‘Hi, I’m Connor Monroe…’ He was a lot taller even with her in her high boots, his dark eyes gleaming; dark scruff outlining a clean jaw, laughing mouth and great cheekbones, shoulders broad in a slate grey leather jacket, long legs in blue jeans and cowboy boots….

Penny turned, looked him up and down, then smiled up at him…’Wow… I’m Penny, I was going to ask if there were any more around like him and here you are, fate is kind…’ she turned to Charlie… ‘You won’t need me for a little while will you, Charlie?’

Charlie mutely shook her head… 

Penny smiled up at Connor…’Then maybe Connor can show me round this lovely, stone age house?’

He grinned down at her, hooking an arm through hers and turning her towards the house, ‘I’d be happy to, there’s a roof garden, a heated pool and gym, a home theatre and eight bedrooms…’

‘Eight bedrooms?’ her voice got softer as they got further away…

Duncan looked down, her eyebrows rising up and her mouth twitching… ‘Whoa, the apple didn’t fall far from this particular tree, did it...’

Charlie looked up at Bass; he had a strange expression on his face, a mix of fatherly pride and profound embarrassment… she tried to hold back a smile but found that she couldn’t…

Miles cleared his throat, ‘Now that we’ve got rid of everyone… was there any special reason that you and the little PA came haring out here, Duncan, or were you just taking the Porsche out for a walk?’

Duncan grinned…’my Porsche could take your little scooter out any day of the week, Miles Matheson…’

He narrowed his eyes, the corners of his own lips tilting a little and tipped his head towards his bike... ‘Then you obviously haven’t seen the size of my little scooter…’

She smirked…’It doesn’t look any bigger than your last one, Miles, but you never know, maybe you’ve got better at riding…’

Charlie looked from her boss to her Uncle…. Were they actually flirting? Her grin got wider…

Duncan took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly… ‘Seriously though, when we couldn’t raise any of you by phone or email, I thought I’d better come out and tell you myself… Penny offered to come along for the ride – and to see how you were going of course, well, before she met Junior Monroe…’ she looked over at Charlie, then up at Bass… she grinned again, ‘They arrested Tom Neville this morning, just after you left town…’

Bass let out a laugh…’Way to go…’ he shook his head…’how’d they get him?’

‘They found a partial print on the rifle he left behind… matched it to one on file from the time he beat up on that guy at the gym…’

Charlie just stared at her, feeling a bit mixed up, she was relieved that she and Bass wouldn’t be shot at or blown up anymore, but she wouldn’t need a bodyguard either would she, damn…

Miles frowned…’Are you talking about the insurance guy, that Tom Neville, the boxer?’

They all nodded…

He looked confused…’Why is he trying to kill Charlie? Does he blame her for the weather or something?’

Duncan walked over and put her arm through his…’Come inside Miles… and I’ll tell you all about it…’ she grinned back over her shoulder at Charlie and winked as she steered Miles to the house…’Bass and Charlie have had a very busy night, getting nearly blown up and all... I think they might need a bit of time out…’

Bass watched them go, putting his arm around Charlie and pulling her close… ‘She might be just what he needs, Charlie…’

She leaned against him, snaking her arms up around his neck, stretching up against him, her breath heaving out in a sigh… ‘I thought you and Duncan had a thing…?’

He reached down and kissed her, his lips warm and firm on hers… ‘We did once, a long time ago, and it was just for fun, we both knew that that’s all it was… she sort of had a thing with Miles first though, before me and after he and Emma split up; it all got a bit messy and then when I found out about Connor, things got even messier…’

Charlie looked around…’You’ve done really well though, this place is lovely…’

He nodded proudly…’There was some money from my folks, and I’d made some of my own, investments and so on, so I bought this place and did it up… The guys helped out a lot and we use it as a home base most of the time… Everyone’s got their own room here; they stay when they want to, or if I need them for a job… Connor’s been great, he’s taken courses, made some money of his own…’ he swept a hand out at the gardens, ‘he did the landscaping, worked with what was here already and I’m really happy with how it turned out…’ He smiled down at her, his eyes their wicked blue again…’ Hey, would you like to see the pool house?’

She grinned… ‘Does it have a lock on the door…?’

He squeezed his arms, lifted her up a little then letting her slide down again…’yeah…’ He took her hand and led her along a hedge lined path going behind the house to a stone walled building, reaching up to a ledge above the heavy wooden door and retrieving a key. He unlocked and opened the door, walking in behind her, locking the door behind them… he paused for a minute by an alarm keypad set into the wall beside the door, keying in a code…’I’m just letting Jeremy know where we are’ he grinned…’we don’t want anyone sending out search parties…’

There were shelves stacked with white towels, robes, guest slippers and other assorted supplies on the wall to their right and a door to the left. Bass pulled a couple of towels and robes from the shelves and opened the door into the pool room…

Charlie walked in and gasped in delight…’Bass, this is fantastic…’ she looked around at the white, turquoise and sea shades tiles of the big pool, steam rising lazily from its surface… The tiles continued around the walls and up, giving the impression of a large airy space although there were no actual windows, narrow ventilation vents lining the walls just under the roofline. Comfortable lounge chairs were set along the sides of the pool, with little tables for sitting and relaxing… She looked up and the blue of the sky was clear and beautiful through an enormous skylight that ran the whole length of the room and almost half of its width, a leadlight pattern of the moon, stars and planets holding the panes of glass in place… ‘Wow…it’s beautiful…’ she tailed off and was quiet…

Bass already had his jacket off, hanging it on one of the hooks set into the wall by the door… then he started working on his shirt buttons…‘This is what clinched the house for me, I like to swim all year round, and it gets pretty cold here in winter, it’s a salt water pool too so there’s no chlorine smell…’ he looked over at her… ‘Hey, Charlie…’ he looked a little closer…’what’s wrong?’

She smiled and walked over to him, running her hands up his chest and spreading the shirt out over the broad shoulders, pressing a kiss against the smooth skin above one of the bronze coins of his nipples… ’Nothing…’

He sighed…’it’s not nothing…’ he put a finger under her chin and lifted it so she had to meet his eyes…

Charlie bit her lip… his eyes were gentle on her, and they somehow picked up the blues from around the room and the sky, filling with the light until they looked somehow otherworldly… ‘I think I’m just feeling a bit strange after the last couple of days…It’s been pretty intense’ she took a deep breath…’and I guess I won’t need a bodyguard now, will I…’

He dropped a kiss on her lips then leaned back… ‘A body like yours will always need guarding…’ he met her gaze again…’but Charlie, I’d like to stick around until you tell me to go, even if I’m not your bodyguard…’ he framed her face with his hands ‘and I promise that this hasn’t been just a thing for me, that I would like it to be much more… but it’s up to you, and there’s no hurry, ok…?’ he smiled… ’Take it easy…’

She nodded…’ok…’ then she stepped back, easing out of her jacket and hanging it up on the hook next to his, then, holding his gaze, she undid the button and zip on her jeans, sliding them down under her belt… making sure that it stayed where it was, then she reefed her tank top over her head, hanging it up too, her bra going the same way…

He grinned, undoing his own buttons, his cock springing free, already hard and waiting…’you don’t know what that belt does to me Charlie…’ he stripped his shirt off, tossing it over another hook then wrestled his boots off, the jeans following closely behind… Then, gorgeously naked, he bent down to undo the straps on her boots…

Charlie looked down at the golden brown curls and broad strong back bent in front of her and leaned forward, her hands stroking gently down over the broad shoulders…and picking up one foot, she let him pull one boot off then the other…feeling his hands stroke up her legs to the loose material around her hips, then grasping that he pulled her jeans down, off one leg, then the other until she stood there dressed only in her chain belt… Bass still on his knees in front of her…

He put his lips to the sensitive skin just above her knee and kissed there, running his tongue in little circles until ripples of sensation ran to her clit and up to her nipples, pulling them tight… He gradually worked his way up until she was gasping, her breath coming in little pants… then when he reached her pussy he ran his tongue along the crease between her legs, parting the folds just a little…his tongue and lips exploring familiar places and dipping in then withdrawing, teasing and tempting so that her hips followed his lips in helpless wanting… Then he ran his hands up the back of her legs to the cheeks of her ass and spread his fingers out, squeezing and pulling her towards him, licking and plunging his tongue into her hot wetness…until she gasped again, her fingernails digging into the skin of his back, leaving trails behind them, not breaking the skin but just enough to make him gasp and suck harder on the delicate folds at her centre, the little nub and ridge of her clit, his hands press harder on her ass, digging in and holding her harder and closer until it was so wonderfully enough and her whole body spasmed in a helpless rhythm as her orgasm hit, her breath coming in hoarse pants, her knees collapsing against the solid strength of his body in front of her and her hair falling around him like a honey colored waterfall…

Bass ran his hands up her back, his thumbs circling under her breasts…stroking forwards, following the firm curves up to her nipples, gently circling them…

Charlie’s head dropped back as she stretched her arms up, leaning forwards into the loop of his arms, his mouth moving up and over her belly, then higher as he got to his feet, his heavy cock brushing against her with a hard, lovely promise…

Bass smiled down at her, his eyes hazy with desire and intention…then he bent down and lifted her into his arms, walking to the edge of the pool…carrying her down the steps into the warm water that smelled of the sea, clean and clear…

The water touched her ass and she giggled…as it invaded her every curve and hollow, the surface lapping at her skin in warm, sweet ripples and as they got lower she felt warm and light, her body held up both by Bass and the water… As he got to the bottom of the steps, she was floating, buoyant and delighted… 

Bass walked them to the corner, Charlie floating her head back in the water, feeling the warm currents playing in her hair, floating tendrils off on their own journeys… she looked up at his face…the lovely angles and curves of jaw and lip, the eyes that seemed part of the sky further above them, little tiny clouds floating in the blue, the hard muscles and defined abs wet and shining, the water making him look like something elemental… Little wavelets breaking against the shores of his skin as he walked her through the water…

He leaned her carefully against the rounded tile rim of the pool and lifted her legs so that they were around his hips, the broad head of his cock brushing her entrance, finding and pushing his way into the welcoming space within her, filling her up with him, stretching her out around him… He smiled down at her, his eyes half closing as he pushed in, his lips relaxed, then tightening, the tip of his tongue dipping out and pressing into his bottom lip as he moved in and out, in and out…

Charlie didn’t know if she had ever felt so completely relaxed but so completely centered in her body... They were moving so slowly together, but it felt as though every nerve in her core was being stroked and every inch of her skin massaged by the water and by him moving inside her. The wonderful sensations built slowly higher and higher…until they were moving faster and faster, the water slapping at their sides, her legs crossed at the ankles behind his back, holding him closer, harder, tighter…until finally he surged in and held them together, emptying himself inside her as she felt a hotter stream inside than the water outside… and she held him as close as she could, her breath as ragged as his, both of them held up by the water…

………………………………………………

Outside the property, in the woods just away from the dirt drive behind the high stone wall and the iron gates that were the first defense for the house, a figure, dressed in ordinary walking gear, the face mostly hidden by a floppy sun hat, bent down and made some adjustments to a small piece of equipment on the ground. Then he – or she, it was difficult to tell stepped back, took out another piece of equipment from a backpack and flipped a switch. The object on the ground lifted off the ground, hovering in place while the figure made a few more adjustments, then it rose higher and higher until it was flying higher than a crow would fly, almost invisible against the blue of the sky…over the stone wall and towards the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi there and thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this… I’m sorry for the wait for the update too, next one shouldn’t be as long (I hope, there are always pesky things like work and life that need doing aren’t there ☺…) cheers, Magpie


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Thanks for reading – and for your lovely comments and reviews, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, Cheers, Magpie ☺

A thousand eyes 

Chapter 7… 

Bass and Charlie finally left the pool house, the thought of food luring them out of the water and they were heading back up to the main building by the path through the woodlands at the back of the house. Charlie was humming the opening bars to her morning show as she rubbed a towel through her hair to help dry the thick strands and she walked with a loose, relaxed stride, in time with her humming, the warm, salty water and their lovemaking working like magic on her muscles, not to mention her state of mind and she felt mellow and peaceful…

Bass smiled down at her as he walked alongside, then suddenly stopped, taking her arm and pointing their joined hands towards an especially lovely view through the hedges to the lake…’Look over there, Charlie… Connor worked out the design for the hedges himself, he checked out views of the lake and worked out how to make the best of them from different parts of the garden…’ he brought her hand up to his lips, kissing the fingers…’and that’s one of my favorites…’

Charlie leaned back against the muscled strength of his tall body and studied the view – and it was lovely; the hedges and the top of the stonewall dipped lower as they followed the slope of the hill down and the hedges were trimmed to frame a picture postcard view of the little town in the harbor below the bluff. The masts of boats at their moorings waved gently to and fro with the light swell, brightly painted hulls reflecting in rippled colors in the water… The white painted walls, tiled roofs and bright bunting of the shops and cafes that bordered the harbor looked cheerful and prosperous, the rocks and stretches of beach shining golden in the sun, pretty and inviting against the hazy green of the hills rising behind them; views of the peninsula spreading out into the distance… She looked up at the shining blue eyes in the handsome face…’You’re really proud of him aren’t you?’

He nodded…’He’s a good kid, talented too… he’s just opened his second exhibition of photographs at one of the local galleries and one of his short films is on the list for Cannes…’

‘Wow…’ Charlie was impressed, Penny had liked him too, which was no mean feat actually - her PA didn’t usually go for guys that quickly… she was sad for Miles though, he’d lost Connor and Bass in one go and she hoped that the three of them could find some way to make up… Maybe having him here now would help? Maybe some good would come out of all this for them as well as for her; after all she’d met Bass and had some of the most exciting days and nights of her life, so far anyway…

The sun was warm on her head and shoulders and Charlie shook the towel free, hanging it over her arm…ruffling her hair with her other hand and shaking her head to loosen the strands…

Bass pulled her back against him, his arms wrapped round her waist, his chin resting against her cheek and they stood there, just enjoying the view and the sun shining down through the leaves of the trees and shrubs around them, a light breeze stirring the top branches of the taller trees, birds moving and calling in the trees and somewhere there were bees humming…

Charlie sighed and pressed closer…’It’s so lovely here, it’s like the rest of the world doesn’t exist…’ 

He nodded, his head bent down to hers, his scruff gently rubbing against the side of her face…’ I spend as much time up here as I can, there’s a path down from the bottom of the garden to a little inlet and we’ve got a boat moored down there. I go fishing or just for a cruise on the lake whenever I get the chance…’ he pulled his head back and looked down at her…’Hey…do you like boats?’

She twisted her top half round and pressed a kiss to the hollow at the base of his neck, feeling the strong pulse thudding gently against her lips, then lifted her eyes to meet his…’I love boats…’ she smiled up at him ‘I used to dream of living on a houseboat, in the everglades…’ the smile broadened out into one of her wide grins ‘well I did until they sent me to do a program there and I got to feed the alligators’ she shuddered, feeling his laughter vibrating in his chest… 

‘There are no alligators in Lake Michigan, Charlie, I promise…’

The bees seemed to be getting louder and she looked around for them… She loved honey but didn’t particularly like the idea of lots of bees up close…’Do you have bee hives around here though?’ 

Bass frowned…’a guy down the road has some but I’m not sure that it’s bees, it’s too high up, sounds more like a …’ The sound was getting louder and closer… his eyes went up, searching above the tops of the trees…’a drone; what the fuck…?’ He twisted round, taking one of Charlie’s hands and pulling her behind him into a dead run, pebbles from the path skittering up from their boots… ’Run, Charlie…’

The buzzing got closer and louder, but they were almost at the door to the glass room that ran almost the whole width of the back of the house and Bass could see figures moving around inside…

Suddenly there was the sound of a shot from the roof above their heads and behind them somewhere up in the tops of the trees something exploded, sending scorched leaves, small branches and sparks flying… Seconds later a small fiery object spiraled down, landing in a little heap of broken, melted fragments almost exactly where they’d been standing moments before…

There was the sound of excited, angry voices from inside the house; the glass door slid open with a thump and Miles came rushing out… ‘Hey… what’s going on, Bass?’

Bass gave Charlie a quick kiss then gave her a little push inside where she fell into Miles’ arms just as he was heading out… 

He met Miles’ hard and angry gaze with one of his own, his eyes blazing blue…’Will just shot us a carrier pigeon, Miles, want to go find the bastard who sent it…?’ 

Miles set a wide eyed, panting Charlie on her feet inside the door and nodded, a grim smile curving his lips…’I heard the shot…was just coming to ask you the same thing…’ He turned without another word, reached around Charlie to pick up his shotgun from the rack just inside the door, stepped back out and the two men ran together towards the garage…

Scanlon came running, a set of car keys in his hand, Jeremy just behind him, both men following the other two out the door…

’Will spotted someone in the woods just before he potted the drone, due north of the first bend in the road…’ Jeremy shouted out, buckling a shoulder holster in place as he ran ‘Guy must have a vehicle hidden somewhere on one of the fire trails…’ 

Bass yelled back over his shoulder… ‘Stay in the house, Charlie; and tell Connor to call the local cops…’

Charlie stared after them, stunned by the speed that things had happened…starting at the sudden roar of the two motor bike engines and the lesser growl of the SUV, the skittering sound of wheels on the granite drive and the almost deafening quiet as they vanished up the drive and away…

She turned around; Duncan was just behind her… a frown line creasing between her brows. She looked out at the fallen drone and reached out for Charlie’s towel… ‘I’m going to have a look at that thing…’ she headed for the door then turned back…’stay here Charlie? Please? Just in case? I’ll have a look and I’ll come right back…’ and she was gone, Charlie watched through the windows as she cautiously approached the drone, bending down, her hand covered by the towel, carefully moving the parts around…

Connor and Penny skidded together into the tiled entrance to the sunroom, nearly tripping over the step down, stopping just in time, their clothing a little mussed and Penny without any lipstick, her eyes hazy…

Connor took the step with a jump, reaching a hand out to help Penny down, then he leaned the other hand on the table, catching his breath…’Will said he shot down a drone…? He’s staying on the roof as lookout and Jeremy said I was to stay with you till they got back…’ He looked around the room, his dark eyes a little anxious ‘Do you think we should all move back into the house? The theatre doubles as a bomb shelter and this room’s a bit, you know… full of glass?’ 

Penny nodded vigorously…’that’s such a good idea, Charlie, glass and explosions…. so not good, also bad people can see in through glass…’ her eyes scanned the windows from left to right and back again, then up at the glass paned ceiling… ‘I mean where there’s one drone there could be more of them couldn’t there?’

Charlie felt as though she was in a movie… she shook her head to clear it… ‘Connor, where’s the phone?’   
He turned to her, the shape of his head reminding suddenly her of Bass…God she hoped they were being careful; he’d already been wounded once… 

‘You mean the landline?’ 

She nodded… ‘Yeah… unless you’ve got a better idea…’

He shook his head…’mobile reception’s really bad out here – there’s a spot out near the tennis court that’s not too bad and there’s internet connection if you want to use our computer…’

‘Bass said to stay in here…’ she was getting impatient…’and he said you should call the cops…’

He blinked…’Oh, sorry, there’s a handset in the hall, I’ll go get it…’ and he ran back the way he’d come in… ‘Back in a sec…’

Penny watched him go then sucked in a breath…’This is all so weird…’ 

Connor came back with the phone…’It’s beyond weird… this guy’s seriously twisted…’

Penny chewed her lip…’maybe it was a photographer having a look around, trying to get pics of Charlie after what happened in the city? They wouldn’t see much though, we’ve all been inside most of the time…’ she shrugged and looked over at Charlie…’well, except for you and Mr. Monroe…’ then she frowned… ’But how would they know you were here, unless… unless someone told them…?’ her eyes flew to Charlie’s ‘I didn’t tell anyone Charlie, I didn’t know where we were going till we got here…’

Charlie thought for a moment, her blood going cold; Duncan had made sure that some people did know, like Julia Neville… She turned to Connor…’How good are the cameras on those things? I mean, could they take pictures through glass windows? And what happens to the images, are they stored in the camera or do they go online straight away?’

Connor shrugged, punching in a number, then putting the phone to his ear…’The equipment’s pretty good on most of them – depends on what model it was but yes it probably could, and you could adjust the image anyway to make it clearer, compensate for the glass…’ he listened for a moment… ’Line’s busy, I’ll try again in a few minutes…’ he put the phone on the table and looked at Charlie, a frown growing on his face as he saw how worried she was…‘Most of them send video straight back to the remote control which stores the data, although some of them are controlled by apps on a smart phone or tablet. Out here you’d have problems with that though, so I’m betting whoever it was had a radio controller and the video will be stored on that…’ His lips curved into a smile, trying to be reassuring…’so if Dad and the guys get the controller that should be it…’ the smile faded….’unless they’ve already saved the stuff to another device and uploaded them from that…’

Charlie stared at him, her heart pounding…’that’s not making me feel any better, Connor…’

The door slid open then shut again as Duncan came back in, her hands holding the edges of the towel cradling the scorched and slightly pathetic remains of what looked a bit like a small longways helicopter with a bent and buckled camera attached to the bottom… She put the remains of the drone carefully on the long wooden table that ran down the middle of the room…’I’m sure as I can be that we’re ok, I can’t see anything that might blow up that hasn’t already, and the camera’s broken…’

Connor peered down at it… ‘It’s a bit hard to make out the model, but it looks like its radio controlled…’ he poked at the camera… ’They’re not technically illegal for civilians, not yet anyway - as long as you fly them under a certain height, but it’s definitely not considered polite to use them to spy on your neighbors…’ he stepped away, moving back to stand next to Penny, who looked up at him, chewing her bottom lip, her eyes wide and worried. 

Charlie felt a kind of sick horror building in her belly… what if someone had pictures of her and Bass in the pool, together, and what if they… it would be so, so much worse than the photos of Adam and his new girlfriend that had been posted online; she looked at Duncan and saw an echoed worry in her eyes…

Duncan came round the table and put an arm around Charlie, giving her a firm shake, the scent of her perfume floating up like a sweet cloud…’Hey…try not to worry, darling, I’m sure that Bass and Miles will find whoever it is…’

…………………………………….

‘Shit…’ Bass pulled Baby into a screeching halt at the edge of the fire trail, Miles pulling up next to him… they’d searched in a fan pattern from where Will had said he’d seen the guy, without finding anything. He really hoped Jeremy had had better luck, he’d heard nothing from him yet though… He looked around again, eyes intent… the country round here was thickly wooded, it was like searching for the proverbial needle… ‘I’m beginning to think that maybe he parachuted in…’

Miles put his binoculars up to his eyes…’Maybe he’s just good at running and hiding, or just plain lucky….’ he did a sweep of the trees in front of them…then suddenly swung back… ‘Bass, 10 o’clock, about a hundred and fifty yards, and the bastard’s still on foot…’ he grinned, put the glasses down and pulled his shotgun out of its holster, peering down the sights…’Twenty bucks says I can bring him down from here…’ 

Bass studied the distance as a slow, harsh smile curved his lips and he met Miles’ eyes, shaking his head slowly… ‘Damn it… I am so tempted to take that bet, Miles…but I can’t let you shoot him, not yet anyway, we need him alive’ he grinned, ’Doesn’t mean we can’t have a bit of fun though; he’s trespassing, whoever he is, and this is my land…’ his grin got wider… ’So how about we just wind him up and scare the crap out of him instead?’

Miles’ eyes narrowed and his grin became something feral and harsh…’I guess that’ll have to do for now…’

They revved the bikes, moving off in unison towards the now fast running figure then swinging out separately and returning to cut off any escape, swooping in smaller and smaller circles round and round the panicking and dizzily swaying man… 

Bass almost felt sorry for him, almost… He had the impression of wide, panicked brown eyes and light brown skin as the guy ran in one direction then the other, trying to escape but only managing to trip over something on the ground, landing full length, bits of undergrowth and soggy fallen leaves puffing up around him in little mushy fountains… He swung the big bike in close, a little bit too close if he was being honest, which he didn’t exactly feel the need to be in the circumstances… turned the engine off and pulled out a flare gun, sending one up to give Jeremy their position… 

Miles skidded to a stop on the other side of the guy, spraying more leaves and dirt up and over the figure huddled cowering on the ground, hands held up in surrender… 

They both got off their bikes and walked over…

He was youngish, mid twenties and did good cower… Dressed in nice looking jeans, an expensive windcheater and a Michigan Wolverines cap that came off as he fell, he had a good looking, angular face, rich, light brown skin set off by dark eyes and a full, soft mouth… As his hands went up a leather Coach Messenger bag fell heavily to the ground beside him, tipping over onto its side; Bass was impressed, it was a nice bag, but then everything about their little catch politely yelled money…

The guy looked from him to Miles and back again, his eyes wild…‘What the hell are you doing? Who the fuck do you think you are, fucking Sons of Anarchy?’ his voice was as panicked as his eyes…

Miles got off his bike and walked over, his shotgun held loosely over his arm… ‘Nah… We’re just sons of bitches…’ then he looked closer, a puzzled frown on his face… ‘Hey, do I know you, kid? What’s your name…?’

‘Neville…’ he stammered…’Jason Neville…’

Bass reached down for the bag…’He’s the dirtbag who’s been standing in for Charlie…’ his eyes were hard as he looked at the man lying on the ground…’She thinks you’re her friend, she even defended you, said you wouldn’t do anything like this…’ his eyes filled with disgust… ‘Some friend, huh…’

Jason looked away, a red tide rushing up his cheeks…’It’s not about her… it’s about me…I really want that job, I worked hard for it…and I would have got it before, if it wasn’t for her…’ he huffed out a breath…’I thought she’d just, you know… leave, after the photos of Adam went up…’ he looked back up at them then quickly away…’and when she didn’t, then my Dad got involved, and things… things got a bit out of control…’

Bass’ face became a mask, his eyes a stark, icy blue…’Things got a bit out of control? You think?’ he went to one knee and the man shrank away…’Charlie could have been killed, you little prick…’ He left the bag lying where it was and grabbed a handful of the front of the windcheater instead, hauling it up… 

Jason’s eyes bugged out as his torso hung from Bass’ fist, his hands and feet flailing as he tried to keep some balance…

Bass leaned in closer, eyes narrowed and furious now…’Your fucking Psycho of a father tried to shoot her and when that didn’t work he fired a damn grenade into her hotel room…’ his voice was getting louder and harder…’and then you come here and send a fucking drone over my house, spying on us? What were you going to do, publish the videos this time…?’ 

Jason’s face was a study in fear… 

Miles put a hand on Bass’ shoulder… ‘Hey, Bass… cool it a bit, I think the kid’s gonna faint…’ he grinned although it went nowhere near his eyes…’and I want a turn with him before he does…’ 

Bass let go suddenly, giving Jason a push back down to the ground at the same time…

Jason’s mouth opened in shock, his eyes wide and frightened as Miles glared down at him, bringing his shotgun round to the front so Jason could see it… ‘Charlie’s part of my family, Junior…and you don’t get to mess with my family…’ he lifted the gun to his shoulder, the barrel pointing somewhere in the region of Jason’s crotch… ’So where do you want it? Leg or arm… I’ll give you a choice’ his eyes and hands were completely steady… and he smiled as though he was talking about the weather…’But I gotta tell you they both hurt like hell…’

Jason’s bladder let go and a stain spread slowly over the front of his pants…

Jeremy’s SUV pulled up in a clearing nearby and Jeremy jumped out…’Miles…’ he trotted towards them… ’What the fuck? Put the gun down, Miles, right now… What are you thinking? You can’t just go round shooting people in Wisconsin…’ He slowed to a walk and tipped his head down to look at Jason… ‘That is unless you’ve got a good reason…’ his eyes were hard, and his grin was all teeth and bad intentions… He nodded at Miles and tipped his head towards the miserable figure lying at their feet….’and that looks like a pretty good reason to me…’ he looked Jason up and down, then turned back to Miles… ‘So are you going to hurry up and shoot him or can I give him a little tap first, maybe rough that pretty face up a little and see if make-up can fix him up in time for the morning show…?’ 

Miles shrugged, the shotgun never wavering…’I offered him a deal, arm or leg…’ he shrugged again… ‘He hasn’t made up his mind yet…’

Jeremy leaned down over Jason and whispered behind his hand… ’Son, if I were you I’d go for the leg… hurts more but at least you can still wipe your ass without assistance…’ he winked and stood up…

Scanlon climbed out of the car, took one quick look and reached back into the car for the first aid kit. He trotted over with a cheerful smile, carrying the box with the big red, cross…

Jason looked at them all in horror, a wild panic starting in his eyes…’You’re all insane… you can’t just let him shoot me…’ 

Jeremy’s smile widened…’No? You’re trespassing, and if you haven’t noticed yet, there’s no one else around for miles, we could do whatever we liked to you and no one would ever know….’

Bass reached across and opened the Messenger bag; inside there was a laptop and what looked like the controller for the drone… He pulled it out and showed it to Jason…’are your nasty little pictures still on this?’

Miles moved a little closer with the shotgun…

Jason nodded; little beads of sweat starting to form at the edges of his hairline… ’Yeah…Yeah….’

Bass put the controller down then reached for the laptop, opening it. The screen lit up… ‘And have you saved the pictures to your laptop?’ 

Jason stared, his chest rising and falling with his breath…

Miles nudged his knee with the barrel of the gun… ‘Answer the question…’

He nodded, face sullen…’Yeah…’

Bass tapped a few keys…’and there they are….’ His lips twisted in a hard little smile…’lets just see if you’ve sent them anywhere yet…’ He pressed a few more keys… and looked at the screen for a few moments…

Jason was breathing in harsh gasps, his eyes going between Bass and Miles with an occasional detour to Jeremy like he didn’t know which was the worse threat, hands convulsively clutching handfuls of leaves…

Bass pressed a couple more keys and shut the lid; then he turned back to Jason ‘you are one very lucky guy, do you know that?’

Jason didn’t answer, his face sullen, eyes angry…

Bass put the laptop and controller back in the bag and tossed it a few yards away onto the hard and rocky surface of the dirt road…. He tut tutted… ‘Such a shame that you dropped your bag while you were running off my property and we accidentally ran over it with our bikes…’

‘What?’ the eyes darted up…’You can’t do that, they’re mine….’

Miles ignored him, handing the shotgun to Jeremy who took it and sighted down the barrel, his eyes glinting and an eyebrow lifting as Jason’s face creased in anger…

Miles and Bass walked over to their bikes and grinned at each other… Miles put a hand out in a sweeping gesture ‘Ladies first…’

Bass flipped the ignition…‘Hey… Baby’s no lady…’ he set off in a wide circle, leaves and sticks flying…’but she just loves going first…’ He ran over the bag with a loud and satisfying crunch…

Miles brought his bike around in a sweeping curve and the tinkling crunch this time was equally satisfying…

Somewhere in the distance a police siren sounded, coming closer…

………………………………………….. 

A few hours later, Bass, Charlie, Miles, Duncan, Connor and Penny were sitting in the big lounge room of the main house nursing mugs of coffee and plates of food… A whisky bottle and glasses along with a couple of platters of cold meats, bread and cheeses and a big bowl of green salad stood on the wooden coffee table in the middle of the half circle of comfy, dark brown leather couches – it was way past time for lunch... 

The police had not long left, taking all their statements, the remains of the drone, laptop and controller and a sullen, silent Jason with them, a lawyer paid by his mother advising him by phone not to say anything at all… and even though the Coach bag and its contents had been quite thoroughly flattened, there was enough evidence left to indicate that the items belonged together and as both the bag and laptop were monogrammed with Jason’s initials there was no way he could deny ownership…

As soon as the Door County PD left, Scanlon had retired to his room elsewhere in the house and Jeremy had gone to get some rest too. Jim Hudson had arrived back not long after the police and relieved Will as lookout so that he could have some down time as well. 

Duncan had been in contact with Julia and told her what Jason had said to Miles and Bass about his wanting Charlie’s job… Julia had, quite predictably, denied any knowledge of either Jason’s ambitions or actions although the fact that Jason could only realistically have known where Charlie and Bass had gone by Julia telling him was enough to make her very eager to appear compliant and cooperative; and to agree without argument when it was suggested that she take leave from her directorship of the station while things were sorted out…

‘I don’t think she’ll be gone long though…’ Duncan put the phone down, shaking her head…’that woman can and will slither out of anything if she gets the chance…’ 

Tom Neville was still in custody although Duncan had found out that Julia’s legal team was doing its best to get him released on bail. It was possible that they’d succeed - although with Jason currently in custody as well, for a related reason, it seemed a little less likely. The station’s legal team were arguing on Charlie’s behalf that Tom was obviously mentally unstable and shouldn’t be released until the risks he presented to Charlie and the rest of the community were evaluated properly… 

Bass, Miles and the others had done their own evaluation and decided that they weren’t going to take any chances… Charlie wasn’t going anywhere for the time being.

Miles took a sip from his mug, frowned, put it on the table then reached down for a glass and poured himself a shot of whisky… ‘I have to go and organize a few things, Bass, but I’ll be back before nightfall…’ He held the bottle up and glanced at Duncan, sitting beside him on their couch, his eyebrows raised in a question…

She picked up a glass and held it out for him to pour, then slammed the shot down…’I’m coming back too, Bass…’

Bass nodded…’Sounds good to me guys...’ he leaned back against the comfy leather of the couch…’we can work out the sleeping arrangements later, there’s a couple of spare rooms on the second floor…’

Duncan turned to Miles, seeing something in his eyes that made her smile…’Oh…don’t worry about us, we’ll work something out…’

He looked over at them…his lips twitching a little ‘do you want early or late watch? Or would you rather share…’

Miles chuckled…

Charlie picked up a stick of celery from her plate and crunched off a bite… her gaze moving from her Uncle to her friend and boss…’Wow… I’m not sure if I feel reassured that you’re all so eager to keep me safe or if I’m just an excuse for you guys to have a reunion party…’

Miles put his glass down, got up and came around to crouch down in front of Charlie, his dark eyes serious… ‘Hey, Kid…’ he took her hand in his big one…squeezing her fingers gently, ‘I’ve sort of… been away… for a while but that doesn’t mean I haven’t kept track...’ he sighed and looked up at her…’and if anyone tries to do anything that will hurt you, they’ll have to go through me’ he turned to Bass, a look of understanding passing between brown and blue eyes, then back to her ’…as well as Bass, Ok?’

Charlie felt a lump in her throat that made it hard to speak… she nodded ‘Ok, Miles…’ She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, tight so he couldn’t get away; she felt him tense up, then relax - just a little, and then he let his breath out in big sigh… she let him go…

He squeezed her hand one more time, then let go, stood up and turned to Connor…’I’ll see you in a little while, kid…’ he hesitated…’and by the way, I loved your photographs; you did a great job, I especially liked the one you did of the bridge at Sturgeon Bay…’

Connor looked up, his eyes wide… then he nodded ‘that’s one of my favorites too… Thanks…Miles…’ his eyes were very bright…’I’ll see you later…’

Duncan got up and went over to stand with Miles, almost close enough to touch…’I’ll get going too… ‘ She lifted an eyebrow at Penny, who got up straight away although her hand trailed over Connor’s thigh on the way up…

Connor followed, his eyes on Penny, a grin starting… ‘I’ll come see you all out…’

………………………………

Bass heaved a sigh and stretched his arm out along the back of the couch…

Charlie shuffled across the seat and relaxed back against his chest, her head against his shoulder; pulling the arm around her and lacing her fingers through his, her ankles tucked up under her butt. She felt his heart beating under her cheek, his thigh, hard and muscled and so incredibly male under her knees. She glanced up at his face, so close to hers…

He turned and looked down at her, his eyes a calm, clear blue that she felt herself flying into… He brought his other hand up and ran a finger down over the contours of her face… the corners of his mouth lifted in the start of one of his wicked grins…

She slanted a grin back up at him…’what are you thinking about…?’

He trailed the finger down the side of her neck and further to the little valley between her breasts… ‘I was just thinking that we hadn’t had sex in an actual bed yet…’

She chuckled… ‘We had sex with me bent over a bed…’

He shook his head…’doesn’t count, at least one of you has to be lying on the bed for it to count as bed sex…’ he sighed… ‘So far we’ve had wall sex, couch sex, pool sex and side of the bed sex… but I don’t think we’ve had proper bed sex’

Charlie sucked her bottom lip ‘Do you think it’s a such a good idea to have bed sex…?’

He lifted an eyebrow…

She laughed…’I didn’t mean it like that…’ she slid over and straddled his lap, her legs bent on either side of him…loving the feel of him, the warm strength of him… ‘It’s just that beds seem to get blown up when we’re around…so we might be better off just having sex in other places…’

He chuckled… ‘I love the way you think, Charlie…’

She leaned down, rubbing her breasts against his chest, her nipples perking up at the sweet friction… ‘That’s good…’ she pressed a kiss against his lips while his hands roamed up over her ass and up under her hair… ‘So where can we go then…?’

His laughter rumbled against her and he brought his hands around to circle her breasts…the thumbs and index fingers pulling gently on her nipples through her tank and her bra, making her squirm… He blew a little breath into her ear and a shiver of anticipation ran through her…’what do you think about gym sex…?’

She smiled…

………………………………..

The gym was on the first floor and had everything… including a lock on the door that Bass slid shut. It was also an interior room and had no windows, which made it seem cozy and safe after the events of the last couple of days…

Charlie looked around… there were stations for weights and floor work, various treadmills, cross-trainers, punching bags and a sprung floor boxing ring… her eyes went back to the weight bench, a little bit higher than her waist, wide enough to lie on and sloping forwards and down…

Bass had gone to a tall set of shelves that took up most of the back wall, pulling out a couple of towels and robes, bringing them back and setting them down on one of the chairs at the edge of the room… then he came over and smiled down at her… a challenge in his eyes…

She licked her lips, so he was leaving it up to her to choose… She felt excitement pooling between her legs and her skin tingled remembering the feel of him from before… She went over to the chair and picked up one of the towels, taking it over to the weight bench and laying it down… Then she turned around and took off her jacket and boots, placing them neatly a little way away from the machine. His eyes were blown dark and moved over the contours of her body with an intensity that made her breath catch…

Her tank was next and her jeans, both folded neatly on top of her jacket and she stood there for a moment in her bra, panties and her chain belt. Then she reached behind and unclipped the bra, sliding it off her shoulders and tossing it onto the rest of her clothes… 

Bass took a step towards her then stopped, his tongue restless on his lips, the heavy bulge of his cock pressing hard against the buttons of his jeans, he smiled…

Charlie took the edges of her panties between her fingers and slid them down over her hips, letting them fall to the ground… standing there in the chain belt, her hair falling in waves around her shoulders and down almost to her waist…She met his eyes and the look of hunger in them almost brought her undone …  
Then she undid the belt… dropping it to the floor with a little jingle of chains, walked over to the weight bench and swung her leg over it, her knees bending and the fronts of her feet resting on the rubber tiled floor… she leaned forward feeling her ass rising into the air, then swung her head to look back at him over her shoulder, her hair falling like a bright curtain hiding him from view, she lifted a hand and flung it back...

He undid the buttons of his shirt and shrugged out of it…not taking his eyes off her as he slung it carelessly over a nearby piece of equipment, then he undid the buttons of his pants, sliding them down and letting his hard, heavy cock free…

Charlie looked at him, standing there like a beautiful dream of a man and felt her belly clench at the thought of him fucking her, coming inside her…

He walked slowly up to the back of the bench, the skin of his thighs brushing up against hers, the curling hair on them soft and rough at the same time, sending little shivers up and down her body… He ran his hands up and over her back and back down over the smooth skin of her ass and pressed his cock up between the spread of her cheeks… then he drew back and spread his hands over her, squeezing and spreading her out even more…’You look amazing like that Charlie…’ he laughed low…’and I’ll never be able to use that bench again without thinking of you, spread out over it…’

She smiled and stretched her arms out in front of her, the fine muscles of her back and shoulders rippling as she moved… she lifted her hips up, inviting him in…

He slid his fingers down, sliding one, then two into her hot centre… she was so wet that she could hear his fingers moving in and out of her… A lovely liquid sound…she heard his breath catch and felt her own breath speeding up, her heart pounding a rhythm of anticipation and need… She felt him place the head of his cock up against her opening and move in just a little… she turned around again and met his eyes; burning blue… she so loved how they did that…

He smiled at her then he plunged into her with one stroke, both of them gasping with the feel of it… he stayed there for a long moment, holding her eyes with his… then stroked in deep again, his hands hard on her hips, pressing her against the towel underneath…. He leaned forward ‘hold on to the sides Charlie…’

She reached forward with both hands and held the edges of the bench, waiting for whatever came next…  
Then he lifted her leg and suddenly he was even deeper, harder inside her with each stroke, somehow hitting parts of her that struck sparks and brought her closer and closer… she gasped and hung on…

He slowed down…’is it too much…?’

She choked out a laugh…’No, God no…keep doing it, please…?’

He laughed, a happy male sound… and then he somehow got his fingers around to her clit as well and after a few more strokes she broke apart around him in golden, sparkling pieces, feeling him letting go too, his hardness pulsing against her centre until they were both leaning boneless and breathless over the bench…

Bass slid down until his knees were on the floor, his cheek resting against the soft cheek of her ass… He pressed a kiss against it… then he lifted his head…’hey, Charlie…?’

‘Yeah…?’

‘Listen…’

Charlie lifted her head up just a little…’what is it, Bass...? I can’t hear anything’ Then he smiled against her ass cheek, she could feel his lips move… bastard…

‘That’s just it, nothing exploded; no one shot at us, nothing bad happened…’

Charlie reached behind her with a still boneless arm and patted him on the head…’you’re right… but lets not tempt fate… so maybe we could try the cushions next?’

…………………………………………….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi and thanks so much for reading… and it’s not finished yet even though I didn’t leave anyone hanging over a cliff!! I hope I wasn’t too mean to Jason – I needed him to be bad in this story though… anyway, hope to see you at the next chapter ☺ cheers, Magpie


	8. Anywhere but the b.e.d...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Thanks for reading – and for your lovely comments and reviews, I hope you all enjoy this chapter… Oh, there is smut…quite a lot actually because they really liked the gym - then things explode… Cheers, Magpie ☺

A thousand eyes 

Chapter 8… ‘Anywhere but the b.e.d… ‘

Charlie lay back against the towels and cushions that they had scattered over one of the large floor work mats in the gym, feeling wonderfully and thoroughly fucked but looking forward to much, much more… She looked down at the man responsible and sighed happily; he was well worth looking at…

Bass was kneeling between her legs, arranging them carefully and gently on the cushions to give him the best view; he looked totally focused… He was also gorgeously and unselfconsciously naked, the dark blond curls, moustache and scruff giving him a piratical air, the broad shoulders, heavy with defined muscle, tapering to a tight waist, the washboard abs rippling down to slim hips and lean, muscled thighs dusted with blond hair, the knees, calves and strong feet carelessly and elegantly bent underneath him... And in between the thighs, the long, thick shaft of his cock with its rounded, heavy head lay slightly curved against one of his thighs, cushioned by the neat, compact ovals of his balls, all nestled in a triangle of neatly trimmed, light brown curls… she smiled, totally enjoying the moment… 

His hands were roaming over her legs, fingers stroking over her skin as though he couldn’t feel her enough and his eyes were hazy as they roamed over the lush and lusciously curved body splayed out in front of him… 

Bass looked up at her, a brow lifted in mute query, lips curving into one of the wonderfully wicked grins that sent little electric sparks of anticipation shooting down from the top of her head to her clit, it was amazing how his smiles could do that just on their own…

She met his gaze, lifted her brow just a little and widened her grin out… it was another amazing thing, but they seemed to have found a way of communicating that didn’t need words, just eyes and a few gestures… Because she knew that he knew exactly what she meant, that she was ready for another round… God, was she ready, she couldn’t get enough of him, nothing felt better than to have him inside her, unless it was him eating her out, then she felt a little bit selfish because she hadn’t returned the favor yet… She held his gaze, a promise in hers of more…

He spread her knees out a little wider, his hands gently trailing their way back from her feet, along her calves to the insides of her thighs, then down to the pink and well-kissed lips that framed her core, his long fingers parting them even wider to reveal the inner lips, shell curved and shining with their combined juices… The little ridge of her clit, its pearly tip peeking out from it’s hood, was swollen with arousal; the darker pink centre at her core a sweet mystery, endlessly resilient, welcoming him in at each thrust of cock, tongue or finger then closing again on withdrawal; the rounded, sweet curves of her ass cheeks, swelling beneath them like fleshy cushions, the little pucker between them peeking out, winking a little as he spread her out even more… His tongue snaked out over parted lips, his face focused in a look of total lust and avid concentration and he tipped his head, blinking slowly then looked up at Charlie’s face… ‘You are totally fucking gorgeous, Charlie, and I love the way you just give everything to this…’

Charlie gazed back at him, her eyes dark blue pools; her mouth swollen, lips moist …’I love the way you do that too…’

He smiled…’Some things are worth giving all of yourself to…’ he rose up, the muscles of his arms and shoulders flexing and releasing with his weight, then he slid back and down, breath catching as his cock, hard now, ready for her and acutely sensitive, brushed against the cushions…

Pulling one of the cushions under his chest, and keeping his own bluer than blue eyes on hers, he stroked his hands down along the skin of her thighs to the cleft between her legs, his fingers reaching then dragging slightly on the bare, sensitive skin of her pussy lips, making her gasp as the pull did lovely things to her clit… Then he ran his hands under her ass, lifting her a little and sliding another cushion underneath so that he could reach all of her with his lips and tongue; her belly and breasts rising above and away from him like someone’s idea of the perfect landscape, strands of her hair sweeping like an artists brushstrokes around the lovely face, smooth shoulders and pink nipple tipped breasts… 

Bass looked up at her face, feeling her eyes fixing on him with a smoky intensity that caught at his whole being and he knew somewhere in the deep waters of his soul that he had fallen harder and faster for this woman than he ever remembered falling before and he didn’t care; he just hoped she felt even half the same way about him… For now though, he would just try to make things so good for her that she would never forget him, never want to leave his bed, or gym, whatever, wherever…

He leaned down and touched the tip of his tongue to her clit, snaking it around the little nub, feeling her gasp and her belly pull tight under his hands as he lowered his lips to circle her, sucking, licking and plunging his tongue into her warm depths… She tasted sweet and lightly musky, the tang of his own juices tickling his tongue and palate… seasoning on a feast…

He felt her breath coming faster as he played her with his lips and tongue, his fingers sliding around to her ass to bring her closer; her knees over his shoulders, her strong, dancer’s legs flexing over his back, feet reaching for purchase so that she could lift her hips higher, giving him more of her… he smiled and dove in deeper, his tongue dipping lips deep into her hot, slippery core, thumbs playing in the cleft between her ass cheeks… stroking and dipping in and out with the moisture dripping down from his mouth and her pussy… 

Her voice rose in gasping, panting moans that got faster and faster as he played her… and then she stiffened, her hands clenching on the cushions scattered around her, her clit pulsing against his lips, her centre pulsing, and he felt her coming like a force of nature…

He lifted himself up, his cock hard and aching for her and moved forwards, arching over her, carrying her knees with him, giving him total access, one arm holding his body arched over hers, the other reaching down between them to place the head of his cock at her entrance, hovering there, just inside her, moving in little circles, teasing both of them…

Charlie looked up at him and smiled at the look on his face of mixed satisfaction and urgent need, the echoes of her orgasm still rocketing through her… She ran a hand up over the taut muscles of his arm and up over the shoulder to the tight tendons of his neck, stroking up through the scruff, cupping his face… her eyes full of invitation and excitement…

Bass pushed a little further in, feeling her elastic walls give way to him, holding him tightly within her pulsing centre as her hips tilted up to get yet more of him… His eyes held onto hers, avidly watching the sensations moving through her, her eyes half closing, unfocused, then opening again as he slowly, slowly drove his cock deep into her… He brought his other arm round so that her knees were held up by both of his shoulders, letting him move in and out of her as hard and as deep as they wanted… 

Then he bent his elbows… lowering down so that he could reach her lips; his cock buried completely within her now, all the way in, her body almost doubled on itself…and he held himself there, looking down into her eyes, his lips almost on hers… little tremors running through her walls as he moved in tiny circles, tiny movements in and out…holding her stretched out around him then pulling almost out, then fast back in, making her gasp, the muscles of her legs and butt tensing against him… he did it again, laughing low in his chest as her lips opened in a silent gasp, then it was his turn to gasp as she clenched her inner muscles around him… the extra pressure almost making him explode then and there…

He lifted a hand and took one of hers, then the other, stretching her arms out above her head, holding them there, bending his head down to nibble at her breasts, kissing a trail up to her lips, then lifting his head up again, pulling out then plunging back in…holding her at just the right angle for him to pick up the pace and drive in to her in a rhythm that had them both panting, and sweating... 

Charlie’s eyes were pupil blown and glazed, her lips opening wide, sucking in her breath, a shuddering moan coming from deep down inside her… her whole body tense and pulsing as another orgasm grew to an almost unbearable peak…

Bass felt his heart pounding, tension coiling, release so close… so he drove in deep, again and again, feeling the tension build and build between them until it burst that with an intensity that had him reeling and gasping for breath… 

Their clasped hands straining together, Charlie’s ankles locked behind his neck, holding him in while he emptied himself deep inside and the moan rose to a cry that he took into himself with a long sweet kiss…

Neither of them moved for a long, long moment…

Bass deepened the kiss, her lips opening like a soft prism to let him taste her tongue with his own… Then he slowly slid out of her, moving his body gently over and under until he lay next to her, holding her against him… their breaths and heartbeats gradually slowing, bodies relaxing into drowsy well-being…

……………………………………..

There was a shower in the corner of the gym – large enough for the two of them to fit at once, and they washed each other… with both of them sated, for now anyway, it was warm and tender and sweet, with long moments full of soft movements, slow glides of hands over giving flesh, fingers soaping through crevices and smooth contours, flesh sliding on flesh, skin over skin in hot, steaming streams of delicious water… 

Charlie sighed and leaned against his tall, wet, warm body, wanting this to last forever, for everything else to just…leave them like this, together… She reached up and coiled her arms around his neck, the water streaming over both of them; and hugging close she pulled his willing lips down to hers, lost in sensations so real and all consuming that she didn’t know what to call them… how to name what she felt…

Bass wound his arms around her, pulling her against him, every curve, sweep of muscle and toned leg or arm, every curling strand of water streaked dark honey hair finding its place, feeling as though it fitted perfectly… There were few words; they didn’t need them… glances catching thoughts, breath hinting, touches affirming…

Eventually though, it was either stay forever… or go... He reached out a hand and turned the water off, pulling a robe off a hook on the wall and holding it out for her to put her arms in, then, both wrapped in toweling robes they walked out of the shower room…

………………………………………..

Charlie stopped at the door, looked around at the mess they’d made of the gym and whistled…’Wow…’ she looked up at him, slanting a grin…’I’ll pick up the cushions if you do the heavy stuff…’

Bass hugged her to his side and grinned back; they’d knocked over the weight bench which had toppled a nearby punching bag and there were cushions, towels, sponge blocks and exercise mats flung all over the centre of the room…’sounds like a plan…’

Getting dressed and tidying up was a matter of finding where things had been thrown, covered over or displaced…. Eventually though, Charlie found everything but her panties; which had somehow, somewhere disappeared… She was methodically moving cushions from one side of the room to the other, dressed only in her bra, tank top and chain belt…

Bass was watching and laughed, enjoying the view ‘don’t worry about it, Charlie, go commando…’

She turned around, blowing hair away from her face, hands on hips… ‘If you think for one tiny minute that I’m leaving my underwear in here for one of you lot to find later, you’re crazy…’ she swung around again and kept searching, this time flinging cushions and sponge blocks into the large corner basket where they were kept…

Bass had found his jeans and shirt and was nearly finished doing up the latter although the sight of Charlie bent over, naked from the hips down was something he was finding it really, really hard to ignore and he was wondering if maybe no one would miss them if they stayed in here just a little longer, when she crowed in triumph, holding up the scrap of material… he groaned ‘Damn it, Charlie…

She looked up at him, eyes still laughing bright, wriggling into her panties…’what?’ 

He walked over to her…trapping her arms where they were with his while he ran his hands down over the springy globes of her ass and down to the little roll of fabric, smoothing it up and into place over her hips, running a hand round to cup her fabric covered mound, then gently bringing it up to play with the rings on her belt…breathing out a heavy sigh…’You are very, very bad for my self-control, Charlotte Matheson…’ he dropped a kiss on her upturned, slyly grinning lips… ‘All I want to do is stay here and fuck you till neither of us can walk…’

Charlie’s eyes glinted and her lips curved into a wider grin…’there are lots more places that we haven’t had sex yet, Bass… including your bed’ she kissed him back…

Suddenly somewhere nearby something exploded with a loud booming whump… and an alarm started to sound from the speakers at the corners of the room, echoes coming from outside…

Charlie paled, her eyes wide…’shit…maybe I shouldn’t have mentioned the bed…’

Bass looked at her for a moment, a little frown creasing his brow, then he choked off a laugh and shook his head…’No way it’s that…’ 

She stared at him… ‘Well, you explain it then…’

He headed for the door, unlocking it and flinging it open, then turned back to her ‘we can talk about the bed thing after we find out what exploded this time, Charlie, so put your pants on, ok?’ he sighed… ‘I can’t believe I just said that…’

She shook her head, grabbed her jeans, pulling them up over her legs and yanking the zip up… Then carrying her socks and boots under one arm she followed Bass to the door, the alarms blaring in her ears…

Outside, Bass led her up the staircase to the first floor, his longer legs taking them two at a time… She raced up beside him, her bare feet light on the treads…

A chorus of angry and confused voices came from above them as Jim, Will, Jeremy and Scanlon started down the stairs from the roof lookout and rooms on the next two floors, and suddenly the alarms stopped… Bass looked up as he ran and yelled out… ‘I’m fucking glad someone remembered there’s an off switch…’ 

Jim’s face appeared over the railing on the floor above… ‘Sorry, Boss…I thought Jeremy was on it…’

Jeremy’s head and shoulders appeared a little lower down… ‘So is it my fault I wanted to make sure the house wasn’t fucking falling down before I turned off the fucking alarm…?’

Will’s voice came floating down ‘So what blew up this time then if it wasn’t the house?’

Bass reached the landing just before Charlie… the front door was standing wide open and Miles was standing on the step outside; he was looking at something in his hands…

Behind Miles and through the open door, they could see the large blackened crater that had taken the place of most of the knot garden at the front of the house… Dirt and debris was showered all over the drive and some of it had even landed on the wide stone steps leading up to the front door, dust was still settling and a cloud of grayish smoke roiled and hovered in the air above the crater, gradually dispersing in the afternoon breeze off the lake … Charlie felt Bass go rigid beside her and she looked up at his face; his eyes were hard, his mouth set in harsh lines, the hand not holding hers clenched into a fist…

‘They fucking blew up Connor’s knot garden…’ Bass called up the stairs…

Jeremy arrived first, then Will, Scanlon and Jim, all four of them silently looking out at the ruined garden… Jeremy frowned… ‘Shit… he’ll be so pissed, he’d only just got it looking right…’

Miles hadn’t moved, it looked like he was reading something…

Bass took a couple of steps towards him, still holding Charlie’s hand…‘Miles…?’

Miles turned towards them, his face set in harsh lines; he was still in the clothes he’d worn before but he was now covered in dust, a pen sized, orange high viz canister with a piece of light fabric hanging from it in one hand, a piece of rolled, creased paper in the other… 

He looked at Bass, his eyes hard and angry, with something else deep in the dark gaze that made Charlie’s heart leap into her chest…‘Tom Neville escaped a few hours ago, Bass, it’s all over the news…’ he huffed… ‘And on top of that, some idiot of a Magistrate let Junior Neville out after his Mom posted a crapload of bail…’ he took a deep breath… ‘I was getting some gas just this side of town and saw it on the guy’s tv, so I came straight back out…’ 

He walked inside, the roll of paper held tightly in his hand… ‘I’d just parked the bike and was coming in the back door when I heard another drone… only this one must have been something bigger, maybe a Predator? Something like that anyway… It flew high, way out of range, there’s no way Jim could have gotten close…’ 

Jim nodded, his face grim… Bass looked over at him, his eyes flicking to the door… Jim nodded and went over, rifle held in both hands, then he ducked behind Miles and went out; ‘Gonna do a sweep, guys, just in case…’ Scanlon brushed past Jeremy and followed him out; Charlie saw the anger in their eyes and almost felt sorry for anyone they found… almost…

Miles went on…‘It sent that first…’ he tipped his head towards the crater... ’Then it dropped another little present…’ he held up the orange canister… ‘I found it on the drive near the hole, it’s even got its own fucking parachute…’ his eyes narrowed, and he ran his tongue over his bottom lip… ’I opened it up and this was inside…’ he lifted up the folded piece of paper, then he hesitated… ‘and there was something else…’ he held the paper out towards Charlie and Bass…

Bass took it; inside the folded paper was a little plastic clip seal bag, and inside that was a twining curl of dark brown hair… the color drained from his face and his eyes turned to bits of glacier in his face, a bottomless icy blue… Then he looked up at Miles, gently squeezed Charlie’s hand and let it go…

Jeremy looked at the plastic bag in Bass’ hand, his forehead creasing into a frown… ‘Is that… I mean, is it…’

Charlie stared up at Bass; then looked back at Miles, and their eyes held the same expression… a cold, absolute and frightening rage… 

Then Miles said exactly what she was dreading he would say…. ‘Tom Neville has got Connor, Bass and he says he’s going to hurt him,’ and he turned to Charlie, ‘unless we give him Charlie in exchange…’ 

……………………………..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi, and thanks so much for reading, things are heading for a showdown between Bass, Miles and the guys and Tom Neville, next update coming up soon… cheers, Magpie


	9. Blood is thicker...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Thanks for reading – and for your lovely comments and reviews, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. There’ll be one more after this (just for fun) and I’ll hope to see you there… Cheers, Magpie ☺

A thousand eyes 

Chapter 9… ‘Blood is thicker… ‘

Connor woke with a jerk to the feeling of being horribly smothered, his mouth stuffed with something disgusting that felt wet and clammy with his own spit and what tasted like blood, his own frantic, snorting breaths sounding loud and muffled in his ears…The smell of dust and old, damp things was suddenly overwhelming and he sneezed several times then realized that there was a thick bag of some sort over his head, thick, damp and heavy. The rough weave let a little mesh of light in but all he could see was a fuzzy dimness when he opened his gritty, sore eyes, blinking to try to clear them… The right side of his head hurt like a bitch and as he moved, trying to see something, anything through the mesh, he felt an aching sting and a warm trickle of something trailed down his scalp and into his ear - blood? It itched liked crazy…

Something was pulled tight between his lips and around the back of his head, holding the awful gag in place, pinching his lips and making his jaw ache… He made himself take slower breaths…trying to slow his heartbeat down to somewhere near normal, trying to concentrate on calming down, working out what he could about where he was, what was happening around him … The faint cry of gulls came somewhere close and the burbling push and pull of water, waves was close too, underneath him… he must be somewhere near the shores of the lake, one of the boathouses… maybe even theirs?

He shifted around, working out how he was tied and how tightly, he tried to pull gently at first, remembering stories that the guys had told him of slip knots tightening the more you struggled… His hands were behind his back, fastened with something tight that went round his forearms too, and his legs were tied at thigh and ankle to the legs of what felt like a wooden chair to his ass and back… The bonds were tight and he couldn’t move, he felt helpless and furious at the same time…

He started to work out what had happened… Miles had given him a lift to the mailbox down at the turn off to their private road and he remembered finding it empty - disappointed that the letter from Cannes hadn’t arrived yet; then he’d started the long walk back to the house, had got about half way up their road and had heard a sound behind him, then a fast, heavy blow to his head had knocked him to the ground, he remembered shattering pain then hitting the ground, then nothing else until he woke up here…

Suddenly there was the sound of a door off to his right opening with a scraping, squeaking sound and then heavy, deliberate footsteps coming towards him… The steps echoed strangely, with the complaining squeal of old planks, making him think they really were in one of the boatsheds, somewhere where there was a space underneath the floor… He stiffened, going very still, panic threatening to take his breath again, trying to relax, trying to prepare, trying to think what his dad would do, what Miles would do – or Jeremy… they’d know he was gone by now… Then rough hands undid something around his neck and the bag was lifted off his head… 

The light seemed glaringly bright after the dark of the hood and for a moment he was dazzled…. He blinked rapidly, trying desperately to get used to it…

‘Well, hello there, boy…welcome back…’ the voice was smooth and mellow and sounded as though the owner was meeting a good friend for afternoon tea…

The first thing Connor noticed once he could see well enough was the beaming smile, wide and strangely artificial, the teeth straight and very white in the dark face… Then he met the eyes, and that wasn’t good at all; they didn’t look like anything sane was looking out… and the eyes on top of the smile made fear skitter down his spine like little icicles… The face was strangely familiar though, and something on Connor’s face must have signaled that because the awful smile widened and he suddenly realized where he’d seen the face before…

Then in a sudden, bizarre move Tom Neville took up a crouching boxing position in front of him, his thick fists crossing each other in front of Connors face in short jabs, missing him by a hair… and the smile widened even further… The fists moved faster and faster then one of the knuckles grazed Connor’s cheek and he knew that his own eyes had gone wide, horrified…and he couldn’t help it… he tried to yell through the gag but it came out like a harsh gurgle instead…

The smile became a mocking laugh…‘what’s the matter, boy…? You can dish it out but you can’t take it?’ the fists grazed him again, shaving closer this time… nudging his face from one side to the other…

‘Dad, stop it… it wasn’t him; it was Monroe - and Matheson…’ the voice came from behind him then moved around to the front… and then there was the bright flash of a camera…

Connor’s eyes were dazzled in the sudden light and he couldn’t see who it was but he knew the voice from Charlie’s show… Jason, it was Jason Neville, the bastard who wanted her job… there was another flash, then one of Tom Neville’s big fists drew back then flashed forward and connected, hard, and he fell backwards into the gray again…

………………………………………..

‘Ok…so how the fuck did Tom Neville manage to get hold of Connor?’ Bass held the note and the bag with the hair clipping in one hand; the other impatiently brushed a few wet strands of his hair back from his face...

Miles ran his tongue over his bottom lip then heaved out a breath…’When we headed back to town, I gave Connor a ride to the corner to check the mail box, he said he was going to walk back to the house…’ he frowned…’Neville must have been somewhere in the woods watching us, and went after him as soon as he was on his own…’

‘He won’t have gone far then,’ Bass turned to Jeremy…’we’ll need some gear… Jeremy?’

Jeremy lips curved in a tight smile…’be right back…’ 

Will turned to go with him then swung back…’You going to call the cops, Boss?’

Bass shook his head, his face grim…’The guy’s insane and he’s got my son, we’ll call them as soon as we get Connor out of there…’

Will nodded, a little smile curling his lips, his eyes glinting… ’Yes, sir…’ then he followed Jeremy who’d already headed off downstairs…

The phone mounted on the wall by the archway into the lounge room rang and Bass walked across to answer it… he said yes a couple of times, thanked whoever it was then hung up… he shrugged… ’Chicago PD warning us to keep an eye out for their escapee, they’re searching at that end, working their way up here, so we’ve got a shrinking window to get this done…’ he came back, unrolling the note as he walked… he shook his head…’Neville’s got Connor and he wants Charlie…that’s all it says…he doesn’t say where or how he wants to do this…’ 

Miles nodded…’which means he’s gonna contact us…’

The phone rang again…

They all looked at the phone… Miles lifted a brow ‘ok, wasn’t expecting that…’

Bass went back and picked up the handset…’Monroe… oh, hi, Duncan…’ He listened…’thanks, but the cops already called…’ he listened again…’Are you sure you want her mixed up in this? It could get rough…’

Duncan said something else, her voice loud enough that the others could hear little fragments…

An eyebrow lifted... ‘Ok, I guess she can come along… see you soon…’ he hung up the phone and came back…’Duncan’s on her way, Penny’s coming too…’ he looked down at Charlie ‘did you know Penny was an MMA black belt?’

She shrugged…’Yeah, she competes, does pretty well…’ she was sitting on one of the stair risers, putting her socks and boots on… ‘I didn’t think it was that big a deal, she doesn’t go round beating up on people or leaping over buildings or anything like that, she wanted to be in movies, thought it’d help, then she really got into it…’ she finished doing up her boots and stood up again, looking him in the eyes…’Bass, I know Duncan hired you as my bodyguard but I’m pretty good at looking after myself as well, I’m not helpless and I’ve been in some dangerous situations before this…’ She turned to Miles then back to Bass, ‘and I want to be in on getting Connor back, I want to help’ she zipped up her jacket…’alright…?’

Bass looked at her, his eyes very steady…’Neville wants to see you, Charlie, and maybe…’ the eyes narrowed…’just maybe we’ll need to let him see you so that we can distract him long enough to get Connor out of there if what I’m planning doesn’t work out…’ He came a step towards her… ‘But you’ve got to remember that this guy has already tried to kill you twice, and now his son’s lost his job – and probably his career, and so has his precious Julia, so he’s got very little reason to dial back on the crazy…’ he shot a glance at Miles, who nodded, his face grim…

He reached out and pulled her against his side, his eyes meeting Miles’ over her head… ‘So if you want in on this you need to do exactly as we say, ok…?’

She looked up at him and nodded slowly…

He smiled, lips tight…’Good girl… Ok, when we know where they’ve got Connor I’m going to try to draw Neville’s attention to me while the guys go get him and deal with Jason if he happens to be around, which I suspect he will be as he seems be drone guy…. Duncan and Penny are going to try to track Julia down before they come out, but we can’t wait for them to arrive…and…’ he looked down into her eyes… ‘Miles is going to make sure nothing happens to you…’

She turned to Miles and the dark brown eyes were looking at her, full of something… a softness she wasn’t used to associating with her badass of an uncle…

He smiled down at her…’You better believe it, kid…’

There was the sound of running feet along the drive and up the steps at the front of the house and a moment later Scanlon came in, carrying another of the little canisters; he passed it to Bass, sounding a little out of breath…‘The big drone went over again and dropped this, Jim’s tracking it – but it looked like it came from the lake…’

Bass took the canister…’thanks Pete…’ he unscrewed it and pulled out what looked like a slim roll of stiff paper with a lighter piece wrapped around it… he unrolled both, looked and went very still, the muscles in his throat working as he swallowed, his jaw tight… Then he handed the thicker roll to Miles without saying a word and bent to read the note that had come with it…

Charlie caught a glimpse as he passed it and her eyes widened in horror, her mouth dropping open…

Miles looked at the print and his eyes narrowed, lips drawing into a tight line… It showed Connor tied up to a wooden chair, head drooping; his face bruised and bloody. Both eyes were swollen nearly shut, a gag secured with a dirty piece of cloth tied tight around his head, his cheeks swelling around it and blood trickling down his face from a cut on his scalp above his ear…

Miles checked the dateline…‘This was taken…’ he glanced at his watch…’twenty minutes ago give or take…’ he took a closer look… ’He’s battered and looks pretty out of it but he’s alive…’ his lips curved a little and he held the photo out…’look at his right hand Bass…’

Bass looked up from the note he was reading and choked off a harsh laugh. Connor’s middle finger on his right hand was defiantly giving the photographer the bird… ‘That’d be your influence Miles, I taught him to be polite to the paparazzi…’

Miles lifted a brow…’That was years ago Bass, and the photographer was a prick…’

‘Maybe…but it was still a waste of good pizza, …’ he turned to Scanlon…’call Jim in would you Pete? We move out in five…’ 

Scanlon went to the door, put his thumb and forefinger to his lips and let out a series of piercing whistles…

Charlie looked at Bass then turned to Miles, almost used to the way they seemed to joke around when things were tense…’Pizza?’

He shrugged…’We were on a job, and it was only the pepperoni…’

She shook her head…‘Ok, so that makes total sense…’

He shrugged again…’well I wasn’t going to waste the marinara…’

Bass huffed, his lips twitching… ‘It happened to be my pepperoni, you moron, you had the marinara….’ He went over to the phone table and pulled a black marker from the drawer, wrote something on the edge of the photo, then slid a corner under the bulldog clip at the top of the note pad …

There was a clatter on the stairs behind them and Charlie turned round to see Jeremy and Will half way up the steps carrying armloads of assorted light body armor and weapons… at almost the same moment, Jim appeared at the door, his big frame filling it as he came in, Scanlon just behind him…

A few minutes later, everyone was armored up and loaded for bear, Charlie looking doubtfully down at herself… she’d taken the smallest vest, but it was still large on her, even over her jacket, and it was pretty heavy…

Bass quirked an eyebrow…’It’s not meant to be high fashion, Charlie, it’s supposed to stop bullets…’

She made a face at him…’it’s not that… but I don’t think I can do anything but walk in this, what if he’s got another grenade launcher and we need to run…’

He leaned down and kissed her, lightly…’I think he’ll want to get up close and personal this time, Charlie, especially after Miles and I had our little chat with Junior Neville… but don’t worry, we’re ready for him this time… I’ll take care of Neville and the guys’ll go get Connor, so you stay with Miles and do what he says ok?’

Miles grunted…’Yeah…and the first thing I’m going to say is to please stop kissing this jackass in front of everyone…especially me…’ he shook his head…’I still can’t believe that Duncan thought that calling him in was a good idea; there were plenty of other people she could have called, but oh no, she has to call Mr. fucking irresistible…’

Bass grinned…’and I owe her big time…’

Charlie frowned up at him then at Miles, her eyes glinting… ‘Hey… just so you know, Miles; he’s not irresistible, I could resist him easily if I wanted to…’ the frown vanished and she smirked up at both of them, her sparkling eyes resting on Bass…’I just don’t want to…’

Miles stared down at her, his mouth twitching at the corners but his eyes serious…’well, ok then, but if he makes you unhappy I’ll have to hurt him, just saying…’

Bass nodded…’and I’ll let you…’ he cleared his throat…’Come on, lets go get Connor…’ but first he reached around, pulled the collar of Charlie’s leather jacket out above the vest, bent down and kissed her again, thoroughly this time, both of them flushed and breathing hard when he pulled back… 

Miles groaned...’Aand crap… like I really needed to see that…’ he turned and headed for the door,

Charlie’s lips curved into a grin as she and Bass followed him…

Jim, Will and Scanlon were already on the front steps, Jeremy glancing at the note Bass had left on the table for Duncan on the way out; his eyes hard as he looked at the photo ’So how far are we gonna take this, Boss…?’

Bass clapped him on the shoulder as he went past although his eyes were an icy blue…’As far as we have to, Jer…’ 

Jeremy followed Miles, Bass and Charlie out the door and pulled it shut behind them, the photo fluttering a little, the words ‘Duncan, Boathouse’ clearly written along the edge in Bass’ strong, masculine script…

………………………………………… 

They reached the gate at the bottom of the garden, Charlie looking quickly at the view she and Bass had admired earlier, it seemed a long time ago now, a lot had happened in a few short hours…

Jim and Scanlon got to the gate first, the others falling into a pattern of move and cover with Charlie in the middle, Bass in front, Miles behind, Jeremy and Will on flank… They were moving quietly but without trying to hide, after all Tom Neville was expecting them…

…………………………………………

The boathouse lay at the bottom of a steep zigzagging dirt path that led down the bluff, through heavy undergrowth, with occasional steps cut out of the rock on the steeper parts and rocky outcrops, twisted trees and boulders giving handholds as they went. As she clambered down, stepping as lightly as she could in the heavy armored vest, Charlie watched the men around her; they moved easily, economically, smoothly; there were few words – instead using hand signals that started to make more sense to her the more she watched them… Bass moved confidently just in front of her, his shoulders wide and strong in the leather jacket that swung open with each step, every now and then turning to catch her eyes, smiling, the blue of his eyes ever changing with the dappled afternoon light… 

She watched him… the way his tight ass flexed as he walked, his legs moving powerfully down over the uneven path, his strong, elegant hands occasionally grasping rocks and tree trunks as he used them for balance, careful not to let them bounce back on her, his steps springy and tireless… She could feel Miles striding a few steps behind her, moving just as easily, reassuringly solid and calm, both of them somehow sharing their confidence and complete certainty that they would get the thing done…She was almost enjoying herself – except for the fact that Connor had been beaten up and was still a prisoner, and Bass had been shot once already…

Jim and Scanlon halted at the edge of the trees and took up positions that would let them cover the others; they both had guns out and had them sighted on the boathouse… Bass held a hand up and the rest of them stopped; Jeremy and Will fading into the trees and Miles coming up beside Charlie, putting a hand on her arm to keep her from going any further into the open ground between them and the beach… 

The little bay felt private and secluded, the town right out of sight around a jutting mass of steep rocks and cliff face. At the bottom and snaking around as far as she could see there was a line of light scrub and grasses that framed the curved sandy beach in an elongated S shape with a wooden jetty extending the lower curve out into the water. A rough, beaten earth path edged with stone led from their position to the boathouse, a white wooden building with a red tin roof… It lay at the beach end of the jetty, the building extending out into deeper water on wooden pilings and looked well maintained; it’s paint fresh and the framework sturdy… A boat, a nondescript twenty six footer, its dark green and white paintwork peeled and fading was moored at the far end…

Bass whispered back to them ‘my boat’s in the shed, that one must be how he got here…’

Charlie could feel her heart pounding as Bass slung his rifle off his shoulder, took a step forward into the open, holding the gun up in the air with both hands, then bending over to put it on the ground next to him… He stood back up and held both arms up high, taking another couple of steps out into the open… His voice loud and amplified by the rocks…‘Neville? Tom Neville? It’s Sebastian Monroe. I got your message, you’re holding one of my men prisoner…’

A sturdy man of medium height stepped out of the door of the boathouse onto the wooden planks of the jetty landing, leaving it ajar behind him. He looked as though he hadn’t changed his clothes in a couple of days and was dressed in a careless mix of shirt, pants and waistcoat, his dark skin a sharp contrast against the pepper and salt of his hair and scruff, heavy soled boots making his feet look bigger than they should be… He was smiling… the same broad smile that Bass had seen huge on the sides of buses and billboards, but now it was eerily chilling… 

Neville took another step towards them, the smile widening even further…‘Now, Mr. Monroe, don’t take me for a fool…we both know he’s your son as well as your employee…’ Then the smile slipped into a heavy sneer…’Where’s the girl?’

Bass shrugged out of his jacket, letting it fall to the ground beside him, then he held up his arms, turning around to show Neville he was unarmed then slowly reached around to the vest ties at each side and undid them…lifting the vest over his head and dropping it to the ground as well…

Charlie went to move forward, to do something, to stop him, but Miles took her arms, pulling her gently but firmly back against him…

‘Shhh, Charlie’ his harsh whisper ruffled the hair around her ear… ‘He’s keeping Neville’s attention on him, so let him do his job while the other guys do theirs…’

Tom Neville was watching Bass, the sneer faltering, a curious expression in his eyes, expectant, avid, his tongue flickered out over his bottom lip…’What are you doing, Monroe?’

Bass shrugged, undoing the buttons of his shirt…’I’m the one you want, Tom, not the girl…’ he smiled ‘it’s alright if I call you Tom isn’t it? I mean…’ he shrugged again… ‘I got to know your son Jason so well, hell we’re almost family…’ he finished the last button, the shirt fluttering in the breeze from the sea, his tightly muscled torso flickering into view as the wind blew the shirt out behind him. He shrugged out of the shirt too, reaching down to put it with the rest… Then he stood back up, rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck to one side then the other… 

Neville looked him up and down; his eyes narrowed…then his lips tightened…’what do you mean by that…?’

Bass flexed his arms, and stretched his fingers out then back into fists, the muscles in his chest, back and arms rippling as he did that…’Oh… he just lay down and took it when I found him in my woods…’ he laughed… ‘He was so scared he pissed himself, Tom, did he tell you that…?’

The other man’s eyes went flat, emotionless, his face a mask…

Charlie couldn’t take her eyes from Bass; she knew that he meant to make Neville angry enough to forget about everything else but fighting him, maybe angry enough to want to do more than that and it looked like it was working… Bass looked strong and powerful, and beautiful too, his body was toned and fit, every muscle defined…but Neville had nearly killed a man and her heart was pounding in fear… fear and a dark excitement too; a part of her wanted Bass to pound into Neville after all that he’d done to her, to them, to Connor… 

She looked back over her shoulder at Miles, there was a hard excitement in his eyes too and she remembered that he and Bass had been soldiers, had been in real battles; had fought before against people who wanted to hurt them, kill them, had fought and come home… 

Miles leaned forwards again, his whisper loud in her ear…’don’t worry Charlie, Bass was one of the best hand to hand fighters in our unit, still is… he knows what he’s doing…’

Neville laughed, stripping his own shirt off and dropping it on the ground, his chest broad and strong, his torso a column of thick muscle…Then he rolled his own shoulders, curling both fists up into a ready position, stretching one dark skinned arm out, the fingers of his hand moving in a mocking come on…‘I think I’ll have fun with both of you, Monroe, you first, then the girl, then I’ll have a bit more with your son, although I don’t think he can take much more, he’s not very… strong is he…?’

Bass didn’t say anything although his head lowered slightly, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides… Charlie could feel his vibrant, coiling energy and it sang to something deep inside her, her breath came faster and her whole body tensed up as she watched him… Then he shook out his arms and moved forwards, his steps deliberate and slow as he moved towards the other man, testing the footing on the sandy ground as he went… the sand looked firm but had a loose top layer, she could see him testing it, sliding his feet a little with each step to gauge the slip…

When he was almost within reach of Neville, he stopped and the two men did a slow sideways circle, their bodies tense but strangely relaxed… each watching how the other moved, assessing reach, speed, muscle and reflex. Neville was the shorter of the two but he was bulkier, heavier, with more weight behind his fists; Bass had a longer reach, was faster and younger…

And then suddenly, Neville struck, dancing forward and sending several hard, fast blows with both fists almost too fast to see, towards Bass’ torso and head…

Bass blocked most of the blows with his forearms, flicking a leg up in a fast kick intended to knock Neville off balance, it did but only partly and he recovered quickly, sending another hard fist out, this one connecting with Bass’ forehead…

Charlie sucked in a breath and held it…

Bass shook his head, grinning, and brought an arm up to wipe blood off a split above his eye… then he moved, another kick flashing out towards of Neville’s kneecap, at the same time driving a fist hard into the flesh above his spleen…

Neville pulled back for a moment, his breathing harsh… then moved forward again, fists flashing out in a series of punches that all seemed to miss..

Charlie watched, silently urging Bass on as the two men moved fast in a flurry of hits and kicks, each of them taking blows, neither looking to have the advantage… Bass had blood streaming down his face from the cut above his eye, another on his cheekbone, the wound on his bicep from the gunshot at the restaurant had opened up and blood was smeared all the way down that arm and dark bruises were forming on his shoulders and torso… Neville was favoring his right knee, the one that Bass had kicked, the flesh under his left eye was swollen and bloody and he had a split lip as well as a large bruise starting over his ribs… 

Suddenly Tom Neville barreled forwards; his left elbow driving into Bass’ stomach, right fist connecting with his chin and Bass went down onto his knees, his body arching backwards…

Charlie felt Miles tense up beside her, his gun rising up to take aim at Neville…

Then Bass somehow seemed to bounce up off his ankles back to his feet, spinning around and catching the other man’s legs in a fast, hard backwards kick that ended with him on the ground instead, Bass pulling away, breathing hard but moving easily … Neville lay still, winded and gasping…

‘Get up Tom…’ Bass circled him… ‘I’m not finished with you yet…’

Neville levered himself up onto one arm…a grin creasing his face…’It’s a damn shame your boy can’t fight like his old man…’ he pushed himself up to his knees then his feet and he laughed ‘I like your style, Monroe…’ Then he steadied himself and brought his fists up again, the blood on them bright against his dark skin, he licked a trickle of blood off his lips…’Come on…I haven’t enjoyed a fight so much in years…’

Bass’ lips curved in a grim smile as he kept moving, Neville turning with him to keep him in view…’Sorry I can’t say the same, Tom…’ his eyes raked the other man…’You’ve gotten sloppy; your feet are all over the place and your timing is crap…’ he shook his head, slowly…’still I’m not surprised, everybody knows that no real fighters will train with you after that little stunt you pulled…’

Neville went very still… his face strangely blank, then he blinked a couple of times and shook his head…’what? No, that’s a lie…it’s a lie…’ he smiled, his teeth stained with red… then he shook his head again...’that’s not true…’ his voice was quiet, almost conversational…

Bass watched him, his eyes never leaving the other man’s face as he kept slowly walking round him, 

Neville turned with him, his eyes following the movement but somehow seeming to be looking somewhere else, not quite connecting, chest heaving and his breath loud and harsh, tiny shudders rippling up and down his arms and across his chest…

Charlie watched, mesmerized, vaguely aware that Miles had brought his gun up again…she didn’t know what was going to happen next but it looked like Bass was goading Neville into completely losing it… she wondered whether Jeremy and the others had managed to get to Connor, because then they could finish this…

Suddenly Neville screamed something Charlie couldn’t make out then he rushed at Bass, who stepped smoothly out of the way, turning to meet another rush with a fist that sent Neville reeling, his knees buckling…

‘That’s for what you did to Connor, Tom’ Bass’ face was quite calm, but his eyes were cold ice…

Neville growled something indistinct and barreled in again, his eyes wild…

Bass threw a punch with his left fist into Tom’s solar plexus; then brought his right fist up to meet the other man’s jaw as he folded forward over the first hit…’and that’s for what you tried to do to Charlie…’

Neville staggered, his legs loose at the knees, hands vaguely moving in front of him… then he slowly crumpled to the ground, landing on his side, chest heaving…

Bass shrugged his shoulders and wiped blood from above his eye again with a careless forearm... then he looked up at them, his lips curved and his eyes bright, his broad chest rising and falling with his panting breaths…

Charlie let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, her eyes full of him… Then she saw movement at the boatshed door - it opened wide and a dripping wet Will, Jim and Scanlon, with Connor close behind them walking slowly but upright, came out into the sunshine followed by a sodden and scowling Jeremy, who went straight over to Neville, checked him over and tied his hands and feet behind his back… 

Bass turned and ran over to meet his son…

She turned to Miles…’Can we go down now?’ then she noticed that he was holding both arms up in the air, his rifle in one hand, his lips tight, eyes hard and angry…

She looked behind him and there was a very slim, expensively dressed blond woman holding a gun that was pointed almost exactly halfway between Miles and herself, Charlie recognized her… Julia Neville…

‘Stay very still, both of you…’ Julia’s voice was quiet but very clear…’or I will shoot…’ 

Shit… Charlie lifted her hands up… hoping that Miles would think of something, hoping Bass wouldn’t see, she didn’t want him coming up to help them, she didn’t want him getting shot again, she wasn’t afraid for herself though, although she didn’t know why… She looked at the gun, it seemed like such a little thing…

She saw movement behind Julia and Jason came out of the trees, a gun in his hand too, although he didn’t look entirely confident with it… he looked shocked - his eyes dull… and she almost felt sorry for him, then she remembered the drones and what he’d tried to do… 

Julia knew he was there although she didn’t take her eyes off Miles and Charlie…’Jason, get the gun from Mr. Matheson…’

Jason held his own gun in one hand and walked around Charlie to come up in front of Miles, reaching up for the rifle…

Miles stared at him, a cold little smile playing around his lips as the gun was taken from his hands… Jason flinched away, moving quickly back to stand next to his mother…

Julia smiled… ‘Good boy…’ Jason’s eyes fell, a red flush staining his cheeks… 

Then she looked at Charlie and her face was hard…’this is all your fault… Jason would have got the job if you hadn’t turned up out of the blue and sweet-talked your way into it, then none of this would have happened…’ her eyes raked Charlie up and down… ‘But you had to get these…cowboy’s… involved didn’t you….’ she swept her free hand towards Miles and the men at the boatshed… ’And now, because of you, we have to up and leave everything I’ve worked so hard to get…’ She gestured for them to move forward…’and I would so like to just…shoot all of you…’ she shoved the barrel of the gun into Charlie’s back, pushing her forward…’especially you…’

Miles stopped moving suddenly, thrusting his elbow back, knocking Julia’s arm up and swinging Charlie out of the way behind him with the other…

Just then, out of the trees, a slim figure came flying, knocking Julia off her feet and hard into Jason, a shot ringing out as she fell…

Miles swung round, one arm holding Charlie behind him but he stopped still when he saw what had happened… Jason was swaying on his feet, blood streaming from his right shoulder where the bullet from Julia’s gun had caught him… and with his face turning ashen he toppled to the ground…

Julia screamed, falling to her knees next to her son, the gun falling from her hand unnoticed…

Penny jumped back to her feet from where she’d fallen after tackling Julia, a broad smile on her face… ’Hey, how was that… am I awesome or am I awesome….’

Charlie nodded, her heart still pounding, not quite up to smiling yet…’You are totally awesome….’ 

Penny came round to where Charlie stood, still behind Miles…her grin fading as she looked down at Jason and the frantic Julia…’shit…he’s really hurt isn’t he…’ then she looked around…’so where’s Connor, Charlie?’

Charlie turned and pointed at the boathouse ‘he’s still down there with the others…’ she gave Penny a push towards the path…’go on, and say hi for me, Ok?’

Duncan came into sight hurrying down the path through the trees, her dark eyes narrowing as she took in what was happening. A little out of breath, she patted Charlie on the shoulder, slanted a smile at Miles, watched as a speeding Penny reached a waiting Connor and flung herself into his arms, a perfectly shaped eyebrow lifting just a little, dark eyes amused… Then she leaned over to look at Jason… ‘I heard the shot and the yelling as we were coming down so I went back to the house and called an ambulance, just in case, I told them I heard a gunshot so I guess the Police will be here soon too…’

Miles looked over at her, his lips twitching at the corners, his eyes appreciative…’You always were the sensible one, Duncan, I knew I liked something about you apart from your ass…’ 

Duncan gave him the look that had sent grown studio executives running for the hills, but he just grinned and gave the ass a squeeze as reached down and collected his rifle, slinging the strap over his shoulder. Then he picked up both of the other guns, holding them by the barrels, and handed them to her… ’Here, you can look after the evidence...’ He looked down at Jason and his lips tightened… ‘We need to stop the bleeding now Mrs. Neville, or he’s not going to make it to his trial…’ 

Julia looked up at him, startled…her eyes red… then she nodded, stripping her coat off and using the material to put pressure on the wound… She took a deep breath as she did what she could, then looked up again…’How will we get him up to the house…?’

Jason moaned, his face twisted in pain as she pressed harder… he opened his eyes, looking around until he found Charlie…’I’m sorry, Charlie…I’m sorry…’

Charlie looked down at him… and damn it, she was sorry for him now… she nodded, ‘It’s ok, Jason, just lie still…’

Bass was suddenly there behind her, still shirtless, his vibrant energy rippling the air around him…his eyes full of questions as he looked around at the others… ‘Are you ok, Charlie…?’

She turned to him…’Yeah, I’m fine, thanks to Miles and Penny…’ her eyes widened as she saw the bruises and streaks of blood that decorated his torso, his right eye framed by blood from the wound above his brow, a cut on his cheekbone and his knuckles bruised and split… ‘Oh, Bass…’ she lifted a hand to wipe some of the blood away from his eye… ‘You did it, you rescued Connor and caught the bad guys…’

He grinned down at her; still buzzing from the fight…’Never doubted we would, Charlie – and we all did it, all of us…the guys were great, apart from Jeremy having a hissy fit about having to swim’ his grin widened out ‘but then he never fully appreciated the marine part about being a Marine…’

Charlie frowned as she looked more closely at the injury above his eye…’Duncan called the cops and an ambulance, Bass, they should be here soon, but we have to get back up to the house…’ 

’Scanlon’s coming up with the first aid kit from the boat, he’s just seeing to Connor and checking Neville out to make sure he keeps breathing…then he was coming to have a look at me…’ he looked down at Jason, his eyes narrowed as he recognized Julia, still holding her jacket against Jason’s wound, she glanced around for a moment but didn’t meet his eyes, her whole body bunched in defeat… ‘But it looks like Neville Junior needs him more… I’ll get the guys to bring the stretcher from my boat…’

Charlie ran her hands up the sweat damp chest to his shoulders, careful of the bruises and cuts along the way, she ran her fingers through his scruff and reached up to press a kiss on his lips…‘It’s over Bass…’ she grinned…’Really over this time, so I won’t need a bodyguard…’ her eyes sparkled up at him and the grin turned wicked… ‘But I do have an opening for a boyfriend, if you happen to know of anyone who’s interested…?’

His eyes blazed down at her, then he pulled her against him, lifting her chin up with one hand, his other arm holding her hard against him, her breasts crushed against the wonderful muscles of his chest, his lips so close to hers that she could feel his breath; the slick warmth of his skin against hers and the hot male scent of him sending her senses reeling… then he pressed his lips lightly against hers…sweeping them gently round to her ear… ‘I’m very interested in the position, any position…’ he ran his tongue around the rim of her ear, sending a shiver from her head to her toes… ‘You’ll always have my full attention and I’ll make it my priority to give total satisfaction…’

Charlie laughed up at him, her arms sliding up and around his neck…’I like your approach, Sebastian, but I believe firmly in the principle of mutual satisfaction...’

‘Oh, for fuck’s sake…’ Miles’ voice came from behind her…’can’t you two wait until you’re in a bedroom…? Fuck, I did not just say that…’ 

………………………………………………….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks so much for reading, you lovely Charloe people you!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter – there will be one more after this – with a lot more of Bass and Charlie (just because) so hope to see you there… Then I think I’ll be working on an epilogue for ‘Throw sadness to the wind, sorrow to the sky’ because a couple of sweet people said they’d like to know what happened next for Bass and Charlie on their island…and I have a couple of other ideas coming along too… I also want to re-edit some of my older stories – but that might have to wait a little while…
> 
> Anyway, here’s to lots more lovely, passionate, moving and amazing Charloe stories – we are so lucky to have some fabulous, generous and hugely talented writers (and readers) in this fandom, they inspire me to always try to do better with my own writing and set my imagination buzzing!! And finally, here’s to Bass and Charlie (and Miles, Aaron, Nora and all the other great Revo characters brought to life by wonderful actors) who continue to inspire us all ☺ Cheers, Magpie


	10. Part 1: Nothing exploded, but there were fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Thanks for reading – and for your lovely comments and reviews. I was away for most of last week and this update was seriously delayed - so thanks for hanging in there with me… I hope you all enjoy this chapter – it’s in three parts and I’ll update each separately. This one is especially for you jenn! Thanks so much for your comments – and the prompt re the bed, and I hope you enjoy ☺… Cheers, Magpie ☺

A thousand eyes - epilogue

Part 1: nothing exploded – but there were fireworks…

It was dark by the time the last ambulance disappeared down the drive and the police finished interviewing everyone… 

Jason had gone first as he was the most seriously injured, along with his mother – in handcuffs and with a police escort… Connor had gone next because Bass wanted him to have x rays just to be on the safe side… Penny insisted on going with him in the ambulance and Jeremy had driven in to bring them both home once the doctors had finished… And finally, Tom Neville – who’d woken up fighting everybody and had to be sedated… The PD weren’t taking any chances with him this time and he went to hospital in restraints and under guard… Bass had some cuts and bruises but the ambulance officers were satisfied with the work that Scanlon did patching him up and were happy to leave him behind…

Scanlon had left soon after the cops to catch up with his boyfriend, giving Jim a ride home to his wife and kids on the way and Will was planning to go out on his own on the lake to do some fishing at first light and had turned in. He’d grinned at Charlie when he said good night and said he was looking forward to some peace and quiet… Will was currently on his own; his last wife (number three) recently having left saying she loved him but couldn’t take sharing him and the house with his extensive collection of knives and his father’s butcher’s memorabilia so he’d given her the house and moved in with Bass, bringing his collection with him… Bass had let him do it on condition that most of the items were kept in the basement armory…

Miles and Duncan were in the lounge room steadily working their way through a bottle of whiskey from Bass’ liquor cabinet and talking up a storm about old times… Duncan was leaning up against Miles on one of the leather couches, and one of his arms was draped round her shoulders… They were loudly comparing the merits of two versus four wheels – a recurring theme – and Bass had just confiscated both their sets of keys once they’d got halfway down the bottle and he’d heard the subject of Porsche versus Ducati come up for the third time… 

Charlie and Bass were currently both in the kitchen though and the smell of crispy cheese and ham wafted in tantalizing waves through from the kitchen into the lounge room from the mounting stack of toasted sandwiches… Jeremy had offered to bring back a pile of the dough pies and Cherry turnovers that were the specialties of some of the local cafés, if he could find one open, but Charlie was hungry and they didn’t know how long the others would be… 

Bass was putting the finishing touches on a bowl of tossed salad but paused for a moment… looking over at her as she whirled round the big, open kitchen; piling the finished toasties onto a serving plate and checking in the cupboards for small plates and cutlery… She was looking flushed and happy, her hair pushed carelessly behind her ears…

Charlie stopped moving, a plate in each hand, a smile curving her lips as she felt his eyes on her…. ‘What?’ 

He wiped his hands on a hand towel, put it down and walked over to her, his face serious…’It feels really good you being here, Charlie…’

She put the plates down on the bench and ran her hands up his arms and round his neck, her eyes softening… ‘It feels pretty good to me too, Bass…’

He pulled her in tight and nuzzled his face into the soft angle between her shoulder and her neck… ‘What if we take some of these in to Miles and Duncan and take the rest up to my room…I’ll get the fire going and we can eat up there…’ he kissed his way up the side of her neck…

She shivered and leaned into him, her eyes closing as delicate shudders moved down her arms and back…’Mmm…that sounds nice…’ She moved a hand round to check the butterfly dressings on the cut above his eye, Scanlon had done a good job and it looked pretty good but she knew he was still covered in bruises, and his knuckles looked really sore… She looked up at him, concerned…’how are you feeling?’

He shook his head…’I’m ok…but I have to admit it’s been a long day and lying down sounds pretty good…’ he grinned, then dropped a kiss on her lips… ’At least I got to beat up Tom Neville…’ he ran his hands up and then down her back, sliding his fingers under her chain belt and cupping her ass, pulling her against him…’but the best parts by far were spending time with you…’ He lifted her up onto the bench and her legs went around his hips, pulling his hardening cock hard up against the tight vee of her jeans covered pussy…

Charlie grinned, her teeth playing with her lower lip and her eyes sparkling… She writhed gently against him…’Ok…can we go now…?’

Bass laughed, the vibration travelling through into her…’Sounds good to me…’ he lifted her off the bench, her body sliding down along the front of him, his breath catching as her hand snaked down between their bodies and cupped him, her fingers lightly squeezing… he caught the hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her fingers and sucking gently on the tip of her forefinger, his tongue making little circles on the sensitive tip… ‘But if you keep doing that we won’t make it out of the kitchen…and I really don’t want Miles walking in on us…’

Charlie’s eyebrow lifted, her lips curving in one of her wicked smiles…’I’ll lay you bets he and Duncan are ready for a room themselves right about now…’

He grinned back ‘you’re probably right…’ he kept hold of her hand and walked them across to the sandwiches, sliding half of them onto another plate and tipping half the salad into another bowl then putting both lots onto two trays along with some smaller plates, napkins and cutlery…. ‘There’s plenty there for them, and for the others if they can’t find anything open…’ He took a deep breath… ‘You’d better go in first Charlie…’

She looked up…’why?’ then her eyes trailed down…her lips twitching… ‘Oh, ok…’ she took one of the trays, brushing against him as she went, laughing as she heard him groan…

When she walked in to the room, she knew she’d been right… Duncan was sitting with her legs astride Miles, her knees tucked up on either side of his waist, her long, silky dark hair cloaking both their faces, his big hands stroking under her shirt and down over the twin globes of her ass, outlined under her tight jeans…

Charlie grinned as she looked at her friend and her uncle, then she cleared her throat loudly…

Both of them jumped, Miles’ hands freezing on Duncan’s back, just below her waist…

Duncan kept her knees where they were and simply turned her head towards Charlie… her eyes hazy and her lips kiss-swollen… ‘Hey sweetie, thanks, they look great…’ she licked her lips…’just leave them on the table on your way out would you?’

Bass was just behind Charlie and she could feel his laughter bubbling up… ‘Looks like you were right about these two Charlie…’

Miles lifted his hands, trying to find a gap through Duncan’s hair…’Right about what?’ he licked his lips, tasting lipstick traces… He started to shuffle up… 

Duncan clamped her knees together…‘don’t you even think of moving, Miles Matheson…’ then she winked at Charlie…

Miles brought his hands back down to Duncan’s ass, his strong fingers digging in…. making her gasp and shudder on top of him, her head falling forwards, hiding them both in her hair again…

Charlie chuckled and put the tray on the coffee table, next to the nearly empty whiskey bottle… 

Bass tipped his head toward the door…’the guest suite is off to the left of the front door guys…’ he grinned at Charlie…’when you’ve had enough of making out on the couch that is…’

Miles leaned around Duncan, his lips curved in a lazy smile… ‘Thanks, man…’ then he looked from Bass to Charlie and the smile faded, concern in the brown eyes…’are you sure about this, kiddo…? He’s a moron but I know he’d stop if you wanted him to…’

Duncan turned her head so she could see Charlie’s face, her eyes serious and not drunk at all… 

Charlie nodded, and smiled up at Bass…‘I’m sure, but thanks…’ she felt a surge of affection for both of them…’you two have fun, ok?’

Miles quirked an eyebrow… ‘I’d say the same thing but I’m trying really hard not to think about what your folks are going to say about all this…’ he took a deep breath in…’that is if they ever find out, which they won’t if I have anything to do with it…’ his eyes crinkled at the corners…’Charlie, don’t you dare tell her but your mom scares the crap out of me…’

Duncan frowned down at him…’hey…I thought I scared the crap out of you…’

He pulled her down towards him and kissed her… ‘You do, D, but in a good way, not a Rachael way…’

She drew back and smiled…’that’s alright then…’ she waved a hand towards Charlie and Bass, shooing them… ‘Go away you two, have fun, we’ll find the guest room…’ she looked at Miles, who did the eyebrow thing again… she nodded and turned back to Bass…’oh, we need our keys back, Bass…I’m going to show Miles what it’s like to see my tail lights pulling away in front of him on the highway…’

Miles narrowed his eyes…’in your dreams D…’

Bass caught Charlie’s eye, smiled at her and started walking for the stairs, ‘you’ll get your keys back in the morning when we’ve all had some sleep…’ he called back, balancing the tray on one arm and reaching back for Charlie’s hand… ‘Oh, and leave the porch light on would you? Jeremy always forgets to put batteries in his flashlight…’ 

Miles’ voice came floating after them… ‘Since when did you become Mr. fucking mother hen…?’

Charlie looked up at Bass, her eyes twinkling…

He grinned down at her, ignoring Miles, and shrugged, flushing a little… ‘Well, someone’s got to look after all these morons…’

She wound her arm around his waist and hugged him, careful not to bump the tray… 

When they got to the top landing, Bass balanced the tray on one hip and opened a door leading to another flight of stairs… He turned on a light switch and wall sconces went on all the way up a steep, stone tunnel…

Charlie went up first, holding onto the carved wooden rail and when she got to the top she walked out onto a flagstone floor and stopped for a moment, her eyes wide with amazement…

Bass emerged from the stairwell, turned a switch lighting up an ornate chandelier that hung from the peaked ceiling, dimming it to a soft glow and joined her, leaning down to put the tray on a heavy wooden hall table and sliding his arms around her from behind, pulling her back against his hard muscled warmth… 

Charlie turned her face up to him, lips curved in a smile and her eyes sparkling…‘Bass, this is wonderful, I love it…’ 

The room was huge and roughly hexagonal, picture windows taking up most of the walls with a big fireplace on one side, wood piled up next to it in a metal bin… There was an enormous sheepskin rug in front of the fireplace and a king size bed behind that, piled with pillows and cushions in shades of cream, bronze and gold… A paneled door, left ajar, led off into a sunken bathroom and wooden furniture – shelf units and cupboards, crammed bookshelves and blanket chests and a couple of comfy leather armchairs were scattered around the room giving the room a luxurious, masculine and welcoming feel… The windows were framed by heavy linen curtains tied back with leather and through the glass Charlie could see the moon and the gentle phosphorescence of the waves as they broke along the lake shores in the distance…

Bass sighed and pressed a kiss against her cheek and she leaned back against him… ‘This is my favorite room in the house…’ he pointed a finger at a set of French doors…’there’s a balcony outside where we can have breakfast if you like; there’s a view you won’t believe…’ he slid his hands down to hers, lacing their fingers together then letting her go…’I’m just going to make up the fire, the nights get pretty cool here…’ he grinned…’and I love a campfire…’

Charlie sank down onto the soft sheepskin, running her fingers through the thick fleece and watched him as he laid kindling and logs in the grate, the flames catching quickly, the bright, flickering light catching shiny surfaces all round the room and sending little waves of comfortable warmth onto her skin…The light caught Bass’ classic profile, outlining his curls and scruff, playing over his muscular form, his long, strong legs; the elegant fingers placing logs just so, the concentration in his eyes… Charlie felt a lump in her throat and suddenly her eyes filled with tears and she didn’t know why…

He turned to her, his eyes dark, shadowed, with little glints of blue that drew her gaze like magnets… ’Charlie, what is it? What’s wrong?’ he put the log down that he was holding and crawled over to her… 

She shook her head, bright drops hanging on her lashes… ‘I don’t know… it’s nothing, Bass…’

He sat next to her and gathered her against him, holding her tight…’Hey, give yourself a break…it’s been a rough couple of days, and like I said before, you’ve been shot at, things have exploded, and hell, you just had to watch Miles and Duncan smooching…’ 

She choked off a laugh, sniffing, leaning back against him…’God that was awful…I’ll have to wipe my brain…’

Bass shuffled round so he could look straight at her, his eyes very serious…’Charlie, what Miles said downstairs, it’s true…if you want out of this, you just have to say so’ He turned his head away…’I know I can be a bit intense, especially when I really want something…’

Charlie looked down…’and you really want me? I mean, you’re amazing, you do all these incredible things… you’re gorgeous… and I’m just… me…’

He turned back to her…’Charlie, you came into my life and things got brighter…’ he held her eyes with his own…’you’re smart and beautiful and brave and loyal, you jump headlong into life and love and you’re probably way too young for me but I want to share whatever part of your life you are happy to give me…’ The look in his eyes was so intense that she shivered…

She took a deep shuddering breath…’so, we’ll just see how we get on together then?’ then her lips twitched…’and have lots of sex?’

His laugh rang out... ‘God yes… we can have as much as you like…’ he leaned forward and kissed her, his lips warm and firm on hers… he pulled back a tiny bit, his breath warm and sweet on her face… ‘Do you want to have some now?’

Charlie looked at the bed…’it is a lovely bed…’ she slanted a look at him, her eyes still bright but her lips curved in her wicked smile…’and we haven’t had bed sex yet…’

He stood up in one smooth movement and held a hand down to her, his eyes a laughing, shining blue…’

She put her hand in his and he pulled her up, swinging his other hand under her knees and lifting her up into his arms, taking her over to the bed and setting her down on the edge. Then he knelt down in front of her, between her knees and began to undo the buckles of her boots…

The covers were smooth and cool under her fingertips as she felt him slide her boots off her feet, one at a time. She put a hand out and smoothed it through the tight curls on his head, feeling the shape of his head beneath, the smooth skin of forehead and brow, carefully going around the wound there… She felt him take off her socks, rubbing her feet and making her sigh with pleasure as his fingers hit just the right spots on her heel and the soft fleshy pads under her toes…

Then he smoothed the sleeves of her jacket down, over her arms and off…then her tank and when that was off he paused, just looking at her, brushing the long strands of her hair back over her shoulders… his body wide and strong between her legs…

She leaned forward so that she could kiss him and so he could reach to undo her bra…his fingers sliding the straps down over her shoulders, his lips trailing down over the slender bones of her throat and shoulders, down to the swells of her breasts…his hands behind her back now, the fingers busy, the bra undone and off, leaving her bare… she felt his breath catch as he looked down at her… 

He leaned forward, his hands spreading over her back, holding her in place. Then his lips circled one of her nipples, enclosing it with a warm supple suckling that sent a shock of sensation rippling down through her centre to her clit, her own breath catching and her eyes fluttering closed as his lips and tongue and teeth worked first one nipple then the other… Then she felt a shock of cool air as he blew on them gently… making the flesh around her nipples pucker, she gasped and he kissed her, taking the gasp into himself…

His hands slid over and away from her and he reached down and pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it on the floor beside the bed, then coming back to her, pulling her against him, warm flesh to warm flesh, his skin smooth on hers, her arms on his shoulders, his hands stroking her hair…

Then he rose up until he was above her, lifting her legs up onto the bed, laying her back against the soft cushions and then he was on the bed next to her, leaning on his side, his weight against her a delicious pressure on her skin… his hand slid down over her breasts and down to the clasp of her jeans, his fingers sliding down underneath, between the jeans and her skin, his fingers slipping down through her wet folds and pulling the material even tighter round her waist and ass… he laughed low, his eyes hazy and a deep, deep blue…’Fuck…do you have any idea how good that feels, Charlie…’

She arched her back then rolled her hips up so that he could reach more of her… ‘I know how good it feels for me…’

He slid his hand further down, his wrist pulling the fabric tighter against her skin, arching her back up further, his hand cupping her whole pussy, his two middle fingers sliding inside her and out again, his thumb rubbing her clit as they did, in and out, in and out…. Then he pulled his hand out, undoing the button and sliding the zip down then bringing his fingers to his lips, breathing in her scent…

Charlie was in a daze of sensation…she reached down and wriggled her jeans down over her hips, so that he could reach her more easily, her chain belt staying behind…

Bass ran his fingers over the belt, working the chain loops down so that they framed the fleshy lips of her pussy... then he slid down the bed, leaned over and worked his tongue in between the loops, circling her clit and moving the links over the sensitive bud until she gasped, her breath coming faster and her belly tightening, her hips moving in little jerks… then he separated her lips with his fingers and worked her with his lips and tongue, his teeth gently brushing the little ridge of her clit until he felt her climax coming…then he rode her through it, her hands in his hair, his tongue fucking her gently, his lips soft and hard on her at the same time…

She was panting as she looked down at his face between her legs; his lips wet from her juices… his eyes hot and hungry for more… and she knew hers were the same…’Bass…please?’

He smiled and slid back off the bed, pulling her jeans off as he went… then he stood up and undid his own pants, letting them fall to the ground, his cock springing out, beautifully hard…

Charlie swung up, kneeling on the bed and shuffling forwards towards him… her belt swinging on her hips, the cool touch of the metal feeling good on the sensitized skin of her belly and ass. She reached him and stroked her hands up the hair roughened skin of his thighs, up over his taut belly, going gently over the bruises left by Tom Neville… following her hands with her lips, kissing her way up and then down again, stroking her hands round to his ass and spreading her fingers out over the tight globes...

She knelt in front of him and ran her tongue over her lips, looking up at his eyes, they were riveted on her face, his breath coming fast, his cock thick and hard and velvety in front of her, his balls hanging neatly in their nest of hair just below… she leaned forward and rubbed her cheek along the length of his cock, it felt warm, the smooth, velvety skin moving over the hardness underneath… He gasped and she smiled, gently running her fingers over his balls and up over his shaft… She turned and kissed her way up to the rounded heavy head, her lips opening wide to take him in, her tongue swirling over the smooth flesh…

He sucked in a breath…’Fuck, Charlie…’ his hips moved gently back and forward and his hands moved to her head, his fingers stroking her hair in a rhythm with her mouth on him… He swallowed, his eyes closing then flicking down to her…’I’m not going to last long tonight if you keep doing that…’ 

She pulled back; licking her lips and leaning back on her heels, her hands gently kneading the cheeks of his ass…and she looked up at him, her eyes glowing with mischief…’I’ll stop then, because I want you for a while longer…’

He laughed and leaned over the bed…’Scoot back up, Charlie…’

She untucked her legs and wriggled back up the bed, Bass following her up until he was positioned over her, his lips close to hers, his body heavy and his cock a hard promise between her legs… He smiled down at her then lifted her legs up so that her knees draped over his shoulders, her body open to him, his arms holding the weight of both of them… then he moved one hand down and she felt him moving his cock through her wet folds, teasing them both by sweeping the head over her clit then back down… 

She crossed her ankles behind his neck, her body hanging like ripe fruit in front of him… she was so ready for him that her clit was pulsing and her belly tight in anticipation…

Then his eyes seemed to light up as he finally, finally surged into her, spreading her out around his hard length, her hands clutching at his arms in a spasm of pleasure, her mouth open in a gasp that he covered with his own, his lips caressing hers as he plunged into her again and again until she shuddered under him, her pussy milking him as she came harder than before…feeling him coming too… Their panting breaths mingling at the same time as the juices of their bodies… 

Her legs fell like boneless things and draped themselves in the curve of his body as Bass lay alongside her on the soft as a dream bed…

…………………………..

When she had breath to speak, Charlie looked up at Bass… he was gazing down at her, his eyes soft… a hand gently running down her arm and over the lovely curve of her hip, the chain belt draping itself over her skin like something from a story… his fingers playing with the rings…

She smiled and brought her own hand up to cup his face, her fingers tracing the now wonderfully familiar lines of jaw and cheekbone… ‘Well, we had bed sex and nothing exploded…’

He laughed softly…’no, but I think I saw fireworks…’

…………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi, and thanks for reading and sticking with this story ☺ I’m so glad that Bass and Charlie got to bed at last Lol!! There are two more parts to this epilogue though and I’ll have the next one posted soon… I’m being a bit indulgent but I’m enjoying tying up all the loose ends to this story… so I hope you’ll forgive me, all the best and hope to see you at part 2, Magpie


	11. You and me and Baby makes three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Thanks so much for reading – and for your lovely comments and reviews, they mean a lot to me (I’d write now anyway because I love it, but it’s wonderful to know that people are reading and enjoying…). 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy part 2 of my epilogue – Bass and Charlie (and the others) have worked hard in this story and I want to reward them... so there’s quite a lot of them enjoying themselves, if this worries you I’ll have the next and final part up which will have some exotic locations as well as them enjoying themselves…The title comes I think from an old film ‘And baby makes three’ (Dir. Henry Levin, 1949) but has been sort of adopted into common usage – here though, the baby is Baby, Bass’ motorbike - although you never know, anything could happen… ☺… Cheers, Magpie ☺

A thousand eyes - epilogue

Part 2: You and me and Baby makes three…

Charlie felt comfortable, and warm and totally decadent lying naked spooned up against an equally naked Bass on the thick, soft sheepskin in front of the fire, a couple of the big floor cushions behind them…One of his hands was resting on her upturned hip, the other playing idly with the long strands of her hair and their skin was bathed in the glow from the flames with the full moon shining in through the windows, casting blue shadows against the red and gold… fire and ice she thought dreamily…

She remembered falling asleep after they made love for the first time in his bed, lying in his arms, his kisses sweet and soft on her lips, her neck; her breasts… his hands moving gently over her skin, feathery touches that raised little trails of goose bumps and sent sweet surges of sensation skittering through her… The warmth of his body next to hers felt so good, so right that her belly rippled with little aftershocks and renewed desire even as she fell into sleep…

He was so strong, and badass… but she'd also seen the kindness, the love in him; the way he took all the lost souls in, took care of them, gave them somewhere to be, a purpose… The way he'd just given himself so that the guys could go get Connor, how he'd put himself between her and Tom Neville…

He was like nothing she'd ever known before…

…

She'd woken sometime in the night, the silver gilt moon peering in and the fire almost out… her body knowing even in sleep that he wasn't there and her eyes had flown to him - standing at one of the windows, looking out towards the gate…

'What is it Bass?'

He turned a little towards her…'Jeremy just got back with Connor and Penny, they're up at the gate…' he came back and sat on the edge of the bed next to her, reaching out a hand to brush some of her hair back over her shoulder… 'I'm going to go down and make sure things are settled for the night, ok?' he reached over and brushed a kiss across her lips, 'I won't be long…'

She leaned into his hand, rubbing her cheek on the palm… 'Do you want company?'

He smiled down at her…'you stay and keep the bed warm… I'll make sure Penny knows she's got a room of her own if she wants it, although I'm pretty sure Jeremy's already given Connor a lecture about that…'

Charlie grinned…'Penny's totally able to look after herself and if she's decided that she wants Connor and he's happy about it then Jeremy might as well save his breath…'

'He'll do it anyway, he's a good man…he's sort of our moral compass…'

She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in for a kiss… 'You don't need a moral compass; your compass works just fine…'

He held her tight, breathing her in, then he sighed…'I'm no saint, Charlie, I've done things I'm not especially proud of over the years…' he took her hands from round his neck and brought them round between their bodies, kissing her fingers…'and what I am now is someone who's found out what matters in life…' he looked into her eyes, the moonlight turning the blue into a luminous silver grey…'and that's family, friends; the people you love and who love you… everything else is just window dressing'

Charlie looked back at him, a little smile curving her lips, her eyes soft…'There, see, your compass is just fine…' she gave him a little push…'You go down, I'll get the fire going again for when you get back…'

He lifted an eyebrow 'are you telling me you know how to make a fire? I thought celebrities had people to do things like that…'

She punched him on the shoulder 'Hey…I've been camping on my own or with Danny since I was big enough to carry my own gear; I can hunt and fish, treat snakebite and I'm pretty good at tracking too…' she smirked… 'So getting a fire going is actually only a small part of my skill set'

He gazed at her for a moment…'Charlie Matheson, has anyone ever told you that you are just perfect…'

She shook her head, her eyes dropping…'no…and I'm not perfect…' she looked back up at him… 'I've done things I'm not proud of either…' she reached down for his pants and held them out to him, her lips curving… 'But I'm trying to do better… ' She shrugged… 'Here, you'd better put these on, Penny's only human…' her eyes glinted up at him, her free hand trailing it's way down over his taut belly… 'I mean, Connor's cute but you're way cuter…'

He took the pants in one hand and covered her roving one with the other, lacing his fingers through hers and stroking it down and around his cock, their joined hands circling the thick shaft, sliding up and down as it hardened… his breath quickened and he leaned forward, his lips almost touching hers…'You've got nothing to worry about; Penny's a lovely girl but she definitely isn't my type… but I think you know that, Charlie, and you know what you do to me, don't you…?'

She reached out the tip of her tongue and ran it across his lips…'oh yeah…'

He kissed her, hard…then pulled back, his hand gripping hers around his cock then letting go…'I'll be back as quick as I can…' he stood up, his cock jutting out proudly, then looked down and grinned…'ok… I need to think of cold showers or earwax or something…'

Charlie nodded, her face solemn, but lips twitching…' or puppies…'

He choked out a laugh…'what…?'

She looked up at him, her eyes an innocent, serious blue although her lips still smiled…'puppies, with big brown eyes and wagging tails, sitting at your feet and wanting you to throw sticks for them…'

He gazed at her for a minute, caught in the blue… then he blinked, looked down and chuckled…'huh… it's working…' his eyes came back to her, an eyebrow arching, his lips curved... 'So where did you pick that up…?'

She lay back, yawned and stretched…'it's what I think about whenever I'm nervous on the show…' she shrugged…'works every time…puppies make me feel calm and peaceful… I thought it might work for you too…'

He grinned…'you continue to amaze me, Charlotte…' he pulled his pants up, and tucked himself in with another chuckle, then dipped down to pick up his shirt and headed for the door… 'I'll be back…'

…

She was stretched out on her belly on the soft sheepskin rug, knees bent and her feet waving in the air, hair tumbling down over her back in dark gold, curling strands, watching the flames tumble and flicker and munching on a re-heated toasted sandwich when she heard Bass come back… She turned to look over her shoulder as he appeared at the top of the stairs and grinned up at him as he put their suitcases down just inside the door then strode towards her… 'You brought my bag…' her grin got wider…'thanks, Bass…is everyone ok?'

He looked down at her, his eyes hot, hands going to the hem of his shirt and reefing it up and over his head then down to the button of his jeans, undoing it and sliding the fabric down his legs and off; his gaze roving over her legs, then up to her face and back down to the smooth, rounded globes of her ass, the light of the fire casting a deep shadow in the cleft between her legs… 'They're fine, and you were right about Penny and Connor, she's making sure he doesn't need anything through the night… Miles and Duncan…' he chuckled…'well they sounded like they were having a pretty good time and Jeremy's taking watch tonight to make everyone else look bad… ' He took a deep breath…'and it's my pleasure, I thought you might want it…fuck, Charlie… you look like a wet dream lying there…'

She grinned; her bottom lip caught in her teeth, then twisted round and held up the plate of toasted sandwiches, there were still a couple left…'are you hungry…?'

He dropped down beside her 'only for you…'

…..

The next time Charlie woke up they were back in the bed and she was lying on top of Bass, her body riding his, the light of dawn just starting to color the sky outside… Spread out across him, her head was resting on his shoulder; her breasts and torso cushioned by his tightly muscled chest and her legs were spread out over his hips, her knees bent beside his thighs… She could feel the curling hairs at his groin rubbing the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs and his cock hardening with the morning wake up call, the thick head already searching for the warm beacon of her pussy and his chest moving her up and down lightly with the steady in and out of his breath…

She moved slowly, dreamily… her body echoing with the delicious ache of being well and thoroughly fucked… Her lips felt full and well kissed and curved with a smile that just didn't want to quit and she felt her belly move as a laugh of pure enjoyment rippled its way through her… She turned her head a little so that she could kiss the hollow at the base of his neck… breathing in his rich, male scent…then slid down, sheathing herself on his cock…feeling her pussy stretch out around his hard thickness… She closed her eyes as she sank onto him, loving the sensation of slowly being filled to the brim… then opened them again looking up to the electric blue of his eyes meeting hers, the heat in them sending a flush racing from her cheeks down to the soles of her feet…

'Hello, Charlotte…' his voice was lazy…full of male satisfaction and deep intent…

She gasped as he moved his hips, sending his cock surging deeper in, her lips falling open as his hands found their way to the cheeks of her ass, his strong fingers spreading her out and pulling her closer… her clit pressed tight against the curls that nestled around the base of his cock… she pushed herself up, her hands on his chest, letting her ride him properly, his hands, hips and her thighs working together in a rough and pounding rhythm that left them both panting for breath…

With one hand leaning back against his thigh, she reached the other down to her clit… her middle fingers circling around the little ridge of so sensitive flesh, moving at a pace that matched his cock thrusting in and out… up and down… her back arching and her nipples peaked tight in the cool air of dawn, her hair catching the first shafts of pale sunlight as they burst in through the windows…her breath coming in fast pants, her eyes holding his as they rode each other to a climax that sent her falling into, onto him…

This time they stayed awake afterwards… hands stroking, lips searching, finding…skin sliding over skin, breath against breath; the sweet lassitude of afterglow surrounding them in the big, soft bed… Then, a little while later…

'Charlie?' his voice was low and relaxed…

She turned her head and tilted back a little so she could see him…'yeah…'

'You feel like a ride on Baby before breakfast?'

She lifted an eyebrow…'I might need a cushion…' she glanced out the window, it looked like it was going to be a beautiful day… then she grinned…'But yeah…why not…'

They got dressed quickly and carelessly, planning to shower and change later, Charlie shoving her phone into the inside pocket of her leather jacket… then both crept quietly down the stairs, Bass pausing to let Jeremy know where they were going and to collect water bottles from the kitchen… No one else seemed to be awake; at least no one stirred as they walked through the house and out the back door to the garage…

Charlie took deep breaths of the clear morning air; it felt fresh and clean in her lungs… She listened to the crunch of their footsteps and the crisp sound of turning wheels as Bass pushed the big bike up the drive to the gate before starting her up…and then when he did, the powerful engine sounded loud enough to wake the town below, sending birds erupting suddenly and complaining from the trees around them… there was no noise from the house though…

Bass laughed…'Oh, I love the smell of gasoline in the morning…'

Charlie sent a smiling, questioning look his way as she fixed her helmet and swung up onto the pillion seat…

He shrugged as he did up his own chinstrap then pressed the remote for the gate…'it's a take off from an old movie, 'Apocalypse now'…' he swung his leg over and settled into the seat, lifting his arms up so Charlie could settle hers around his waist, waiting for the gate to slide open… Then he turned back to her, his voice raised to reach her over the rumble of the engine… 'The world's changing fast, Charlie, and the days of bikes like Baby are nearly gone… I know it's probably inevitable; and there'll be something different, maybe something faster…but I'll miss them…'

He took off and Baby carried them smoothly, her engine purring, down the dirt road to the turn off just past the mailbox where Bass halted to check for traffic. At just after dawn on a Sunday morning, there was no one on the road though and he turned, heading right, following the highway up the peninsular through wild and beautiful country, hilly and scenic; the lake stealing in and out of view as they went past small towns with odd and strangely sweet names like Egg Harbor and Fish Creek, that floated into view as they swept along the highway… their brightly painted buildings hugging the hillsides, the roads steep and narrow, boats in the sheltered town harbors already under sail or underway, going fishing, or sailing…secret boat business…

Sea birds wheeled overhead, and the air was crisp but getting warmer as the sun rose higher… Charlie leaned into Bass as they swooped round the easy bends, she felt the wind of their passing whisper over the little gap between her jeans and her jacket and whistle under her helmet… She laughed out loud and spread her fingers out over his broad, leather covered chest, the sensitive flesh between her legs feeling the purr of the engine like a sweet massage that travelled up her spine to her throat… She lifted her face and let loose a rebel yell of sheer, outrageous joy that was torn away by the wind and carried who knows where… 'Whoo hooo'… Feeling Bass answer her back with a deep laugh that she felt vibrate through his chest back into hers…

They rode on, past working farms and wineries… hobby farms and stands of woods that were still misty with the morning harvest of dew floating up to the sun… the lake looking dreamlike as it came and went, visible to the left then the right…

Charlie remembered the first time she'd ridden like this, with him…on their way to the house from the city…it wasn't long ago but it felt like so much had happened since then, not only because of the Neville's but between herself and Bass, she felt different, changed somehow… She felt Bass slow Baby down, as if somehow he felt her change in mood, but then that wouldn't surprise her now… He turned off the highway onto a small road, not much more than a path, that took them through tall, close growing trees and up onto a clearing overlooking the lake with a view that made her heart leap… The vast waters of the lake sparkled in the sunshine and seemed to disappear off into the haze of distance with the lands that bordered it appearing like islands floating just above the waves… from up here it was as though they were alone in all the world…

He swung the bike round and to a halt, turning the engine off and slipping Baby forward onto the stand… The sudden silence rang like bells in Charlie's ears, and then as they adjusted, there was the sound of the wind, and distant seagulls…and even further away the waves crashing on the rocks below…

Bass unclipped his helmet and took it off, hooking it over the front of the bike and running his hands through his hair to loosen the strands. Then he swung his leg up and over, off the bike, ending up standing next to her… his eyes on hers, so intensely blue that she felt them like a touch on her skin…

Charlie lifted her helmet off and handed it to him; he took it then reached back and hung it next to his… still holding her eyes with his own…then he came closer and leaned forward to kiss her, his lips cool and tasting like the wind…his tongue warm as he gently probed her lips…

She rested one arm on his shoulder, still kissing him… and swung her leg around so that her butt was still on the seat but she could face him, then she wrapped her legs around his hips and stretched her other arm up so she could run her hands behind his neck… She felt the heavy bike settle onto its stand and then stay steady beneath her…

Bass pulled back a little, his hands resting on her hips, his body cradled against hers, his eyes still with that intense depth to them and she gazed up at him, her own eyes getting lost in his…

'This is one of my favorite places, Charlie…' he turned his head and looked around…'the world seems clean and beautiful from up here… you can't see the dirt, or the pain, there's only the sky, the water and the land…' he let out a breath…'it's beautiful and elemental, primal…' he turned back to her…'I wanted to show it to you…I thought you'd understand what I loved about it…'

She stared at him…from the angle she was looking from, she couldn't see the land at all, it was as though he stood against the sky… solid and human but with his eyes like pieces of the sky… and she did the only thing she could think of that would answer him… she stretched up and kissed him again, feeling his body warm against the chill of the wind coming off the water…wrapping herself around him as though she could hold him, ground him with the force of her… Love? Caring? It was something like that, becoming something like that for her… it was getting harder to imagine living without him close by her, with her…

'Charlie…' he spoke against her lips…'It's getting harder to think of being away from you…'

She pulled her head back and looked into his eyes again, hers wide… 'I was just thinking that about you…'

He pulled her closer, his body hard between her legs, he reached between them and undid her jeans, then lifted her up off the seat….'that's good then…'

She held on to him with her arms around his neck, dropping her legs as he yanked her jeans down as far as he could, then sat her back on the seat… She gasped as she felt the cool, smooth leather cool on the bare skin of her ass… then gasped again, grabbing the leather of his sleeves to keep her balance as he pulled the jeans down to her ankles, the bunched material catching around her boots and leaving her legs draped open in front of him…

He grinned down at her, and there was something wild and feral in it, his eyes fierce and burning blue as they raked down over her body …

Charlie couldn't remember ever feeling so completely turned on… She knew that her pussy lips were glistening because she could feel how wet she was… Doing this…out in the open, with the wind and the water, and the bike was something so far out of her experience that she was in a sort of daze… she laughed and leaned back a little, stretching back, gripping his jacket tightly in her fingers, letting him see more of her... and how much she wanted him…

He groaned…'you look amazing, Charlie… fuck, you are amazing…' he stepped into the circle of her legs and her knees fell open around him… He reached down with one hand and undid his jeans… his cock hard, a little drop of moisture at the tip, glistening too…

Charlie shifted her ass on the seat and hung on to Bass as he came closer, her legs circled around his back now, his cock tantalizingly close… the seat of the bike just the right height to let her stay on it while Bass fucked her… she tilted her hips up a little more to give him more access as she watched his cock come nearer, the head parting her lips and slowly sliding in… and feeling him moving into her as she watched was something that took her breath away, she forgot to breath…forgot everything except the feel of him stretching her out, thrusting in then pulling out… She looked up, her eyes wide and gasped at the focused, absolutely intent look in his eyes as he watched too…

Then she was gasping again as he set a ferocious pace that set her ass slapping against the bike seat, her hands gripping onto the shoulder pads of his jacket, her legs clinging onto to him in a wild coupling that had her heart pounding and a scream wailing from her throat as her orgasm tore through her… his own yell as he came joining with hers, the sounds flying away with a gust of wind that sent her hair into a writhing tangle behind her…

They were both panting, great, heaving breaths… Bass was leaning with his knees against Baby, his arms around Charlie with hers circled around his neck, her legs, ankles still encased in her jeans, draped and limp around him...

Charlie looked up at him and grinned, her eyes still blown and hazy with pleasure… 'That was…wow… that was… lets do it again…'

He laughed and pulled her in closer…'I'm calling puppies till after breakfast…'

….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: thanks so much for reading, and, as if you haven’t guessed by now, this chapter was all for Bass and Charlie, and was all about them getting closer…
> 
> I know that AU’s aren’t for everybody, but sometimes I love to put characters in other places, times and situations - while keeping parallels from the show and keeping true to character as much as possible. I choose to use the theory of parallel universes, where everything is possible… I love the show so much too though and I think I need to head back to the Revo blackout world next… once I get part 3 of the epilogue for this story done. 
> 
> Anyway, wishing you all the best, cheers, Magpie


	12. Epilogue, part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks so much for reading – this took off on me a bit but it was hard to split it up; so settle in with a coffee…Oh, everyone mentioned is fictional and of course I don't own any part of Revolution, but absolutely love the characters in it… I hope you've enjoyed this little ride into another universe, and I'll look forward to seeing you at another story… Cheers, Magpie

A thousand eyes, Epilogue part 3.

One year later….

Charlie stepped off the Skywalk onto solid ground… smiling and waving for the cameras, although her stomach was still lurching just a little because damn it the thing was totally, utterly frigging transparent… so she took a long, calming breath in and out while looking back for effect….

Hoover Dam lay suspended in the early morning sun behind her looking like a set from some Sci fi movie complete with giant Daleks; and of course the Canyon itself was nothing short of astonishing, and could she just add again a long, long frigging way down… She stopped at her mark, arms spread in a suitably dramatic gesture… then turned back to face the camera… 'So, from the magical Skywalk, suspended 4000 amazing feet above the Colorado River on the West rim of the Grand Canyon, ancestral lands of the Hualapai Nation – this is Charlie Monroe wishing you a wonderful day, wherever you are, and whatever the weather is in your neighborhood…' she paused, reaching down and running a hand over her baby bump… 'As you know, I'm taking a break for a little while…' she smiled again, her eyes soft…'but I'll see you all again in the spring; so before I hand you back to Simon and Kate in the studio, I'll wish you all the best and say goodbye for now…'

The crowd of tourists, some of them looking just a little confused at the fuss, as well as her own production crew, applauded wildly… and she waved again, smiling and blowing a kiss towards the camera and the crowd…

As she said her goodbyes to the guys and gals from the studio, thanking them for their work and accepting a huge bunch of flowers - with three pairs of little booties attached (pink, white and blue, to cover everything…) and teary and/or hearty hugs all around… she spotted Penny over at the VIP car park, waiting by the car… then Connor saw her looking over and waved at her out of the window. He was already at the wheel ready to drive them to the cabin for her to get changed; then it was off to the airport…

She sighed, walking over to the car to join them; tired but happy…

She was going home to Egg Harbor and couldn't wait to see Bass… He would have been here with her if he and the guys hadn't been offered a last minute job in LA and she'd missed him so much over the last week she ached… Even though they talked at least once a day online and he sent texts on the hour, it wasn't the same as having him there…

She tucked the flowers between her arm and baby bump, took out her phone and re-read the latest, a little smile curving her lips and a blush spreading over her cheeks, the man could do things with words that made her toes curl… and she'd just thought of a great way to get him back… Her thumbs raced and she chuckled as she pressed send…

….

Back at the cabin, Charlie changed into her current favorite comfy thing – a lovely, bright, mid length FP peasant dress and slipped her feet into some flats, she had a quick look around to check she'd got everything and headed out to the car...

'Charlie… why didn't you call me? I'll take those…' Connor ran up as soon as he spotted her and took her bags, loading them in the trunk while she levered herself into the back seat of the SUV.

She twisted round and smiled back at him…'Did you do the sunrise photo thing this morning?'

He grinned back, glancing back to where Penny was standing, talking to one of the staff from the Motel… 'Nah…slept in…' He looked relaxed and bronzed as he packed their things into a tidy order in the big space…he tanned so easily, Bass had to take it a little easier in the sun…

Penny finished her conversation and came trotting towards them, looking trim and fit in casual tights, tee and running shoes and for a moment Charlie felt a little envious… she was feeling more and more like the inflatable whale that Danny had sent her a couple of weeks ago, a brotherly gift for which she was still trying to think up a suitable revenge.

She sighed, not long to go now though - and no more work for a while either… she could just spend time getting things ready for the arrival of their new little person. She ran her hands over her rounded belly and whispered 'Hi in there, sweetheart…' At just on seven months, she and Bass knew they had a baby girl on the way, although they hadn't told anyone else but family yet – a family that now included Penny, although really she'd been part of their little tribe for months now….

Charlie jumped as an especially wild kick and push from inside made a little peak in the soft fabric of the dress, and she laughed…patting the spot where the little foot, or elbow maybe, was… 'Hey… it's ok in there, we'll be back with your daddy soon, he's coming home today…'

The front door opened and Penny slid into the passenger seat, twisting round to look at Charlie, her lovely, laughing face with the wild hair pulled into a knot on the top of her head framed in the gap between the plush front seats… 'Hi, Sweetie…is little sweetie playing up again?'

Charlie smiled, her hands stroking her belly, soothing… 'She's just excited, she knows we're going home...'

Penny dropped her smile…'Are you sure you'll be ok on your own at the house, Charlie? We'd be happy to come back with you if you want company…'

Charlie shook her head… 'I'll be fine… I'm pregnant, not ill or anything, and I won't be alone, Duncan's already there waiting for Miles to come home…' she smiled at her friend…'so you and Connor stay here and have fun exploring, it is your honeymoon after all…' she leaned back, stretched her seat belt out to its longest, then reached round and buckled herself in, struggling just a little doing it up with the one hand that could reach, huffing in relief when she heard the little click…'Bass and the guys'll be back home later on tonight, earlier if they can swing it…'

Speaking of Bass… there was the sound of little bells and Charlie reached into her bag for her phone… she read the text and laughed up at Penny, 'He says to tell Connor to be sensible and that he's not to kiss you while either of you are driving….'

The driver's side door opened and Connor got in; his wide grin so like Bass' that Charlie felt tears well up silly… God, she really couldn't wait to have him back…

Connor buckled up and turned the car on… 'I'm always sensible…'

Penny leaned across to kiss him… 'I know you are, love, but he's your dad, he's supposed to say silly things like that…'

Charlie took a photo of them both and sent it off to Bass…'He'll be so thrilled that you're taking his advice…' the bells went off again almost immediately, and she laughed out loud…'he says he's going to tell Jeremy on you…'

Connor let go of his wife and looked back at Charlie, the grin even wider…'Tell Dad to tell Jeremy that he should find someone for himself before he gets too old to party…' he turned back and started the car moving out of the car park and onto the road to the airport… 'And tell him we'll both be fine and that we're turning our phones off as soon as we know you're safely down in Chicago…' he shook his head…'we'll only be gone a couple of weeks, anyone'd think we were going to the moon…'

Penny ran her hand over his dark curls, 'you're lucky to have people who worry about you…'

He reached for her hand…'They worry about you too…'

She smiled…'yeah, I know, and I love it, I'm just not used to it yet…'

Charlie looked at her watch…'hey, guys, we'd better get going, I really don't want to miss this plane…'

….

Charlie got into O'Hare just after two pm and followed her fellow passengers to the first class lounge where her baggage would be waiting for her – luckily travel was an expense that Duncan never stinted on, saying that first class was worth every penny in lack of stress…

Bass had organized for a limo and driver to pick her up and take her out to the house even though she'd tried to convince him that she could drive herself or get a cab… he wouldn't have it though, and to tell the truth, she was glad he was being his organizing Bass self, she was tired, it had been a long day and all she wanted to do was lie down in their bed and have a sleep...

She sat on one of the padded stools in the bar section of the lounge – the low couches scattered around the room looked inviting but would be way too hard for her to get out of again without the aid of a forklift… and checked her messages…

The first one was from Bass, sent a couple of hours ago and saying that he, Miles and Jeremy had gotten away early from the job in LA and were almost in the air on their way back to Chicago; she smiled, happy… that meant he'd be here in only a couple more hours - almost three hours early - and at the house by dinnertime, she'd order something on the way home and they could pick it up on the way… She sent a kiss and a cheering smiley back.

The second was from Penny, checking to see that she'd got in ok and telling her that Duncan wanted her to call as soon as she landed, she hadn't said why… She sent back a thumbs up and a promise to call D…

Then there were two from Duncan, asking her to call, both sent about three hours ago just as she was boarding in Vegas and only about five minutes apart… Charlie frowned; her best friend and boss wasn't usually that needy… She shrugged and tried her number but it went straight to message so she sent a text instead, telling Duncan she was back in Chicago and on her way to the house, but nothing came back, then she tried the number out at the house and ditto… she shrugged, well she'd tried…they were probably just out of coffee again; honestly her little family should start growing their own beans…

'Mrs. Monroe?' the voice was male, right behind her…

She turned, surprised into jumping…'Oh…Yes?'

He wasn't familiar, a tall thin man in a smart grey suit, his fair hair trimmed very short and thinning on top… He smiled and showed her his ID, his name was Michael….'I'm sorry I startled you, Mrs. Monroe, your husband sent me, I'm your driver this afternoon…' the smile widened… 'And may I say that you're even prettier in person than you are on tv' he reached for her luggage cart and turned for the exit…'the car's just out the front so you won't need to walk far…'

She smiled her thanks for the compliment, and followed him out…

The car was comfortable, the ride quiet and the seats soft… Michael had put on some smooth jazz that floated through the sound system and the miles went by quickly, the traffic soon giving way to the now much loved and familiar landscapes of the peninsula and after calling their favorite restaurant and organizing some food for later, Charlie found herself dozing off, her eyes heavy. As she relaxed, her little passenger also seemed to be having a quiet time, she could feel tiny little movements, little wriggling turns, her baby girl floating in her womb like a seal, or a tiny dolphin, gliding… She smiled at the thought and wondered where Bass was in the sky above her… They'd have to be close to landing at O'Hare by now and she'd been so tempted to stay at the airport and meet him off the plane except that he'd already arranged for the driver, and it did mean that she could get dinner organized and have a rest before he got home…

She sent him a smiling selfie of her blowing him a kiss so he'd see it as soon as he landed and then she realized that she'd forgotten to tell him about the food so she sent another message saying where dinner was and that she'd text him again from the house, then she relaxed back in her seat again… The mobile reception problem at Egg Harbor was no longer a problem after her mom and dad had designed and set up a special booster for them as a wedding present… A wide grin curved her lips, her Mom was almost over the shock of her daughter marrying her ne'er do well brother in law's boyhood bestie, fellow tough guy and former playboy…almost, although the little matter of her first grandchild on the way was definitely sweetening the pot…

As she eased the seatbelt out a little more… It had been gradually tightening in just the wrong spot – definitely not made with pregnant women in mind - Charlie wondered vaguely where Duncan was, she still hadn't heard anything and her texts had gone unanswered…then she yawned as foggy sleepiness took over and sighed, her eyes closing and the soft leather seat feeling like a warm cocoon…

…..

She woke up when Michael pulled up outside their gate, and used her remote to slide it open. The car purred down the driveway and she gazed happily at the house as they got closer; it looked beautiful in the bright afternoon sunshine, the grass green, trees shady, the knot garden looking lovely again… She patted her belly gently… 'We're home again, love…' She imagined the little face turning up to her, blond curls… thumb held firmly in the little rosebud mouth, eyes wide and wondering at the world…bright blue of course, like his or maybe hers…? She wouldn't mind either…

Michael opened the door of the car and cleared his throat…

Charlie woke up again, shook her head a little and un-clicked the seat belt, laughing up at him…'Sorry, I was off in a daze…'

He smiled down at her…'Not a problem, I remember how it is…my wife and I had four of our own…' he held out a hand…

She smiled and took it, even though she was feeling pretty good after her snooze, because damn it, it was getting more and more difficult getting herself out of tight spaces... Once out and standing up she took a breath of the clean air and looked around, smiling as she saw the garage and the glint of shiny red; Duncan's new Porsche was there, maybe she had her phone turned off, although that was sort of unheard of… but why hadn't she answered the house phone either…? She got her door keys out of her bag as Michael unloaded the car and carried her bags up the steps…

'Could I take them into the house for you Mrs. Monroe?' he stood at the door waiting…

Charlie walked up to join him…'That'd be lovely, thank you…' Maybe Duncan was in the kitchen or the pool and hadn't heard them arrive… She unlocked the door and stepped inside, opening it wide for the cases…'Duncan? D?' looking around as she called out, there was…nothing… she frowned, where was she?

'Where would you like me to put these?' Michael had her beauty case under his arm and a case handle in each hand…

She turned to him…'oh…just by the stairs please, Michael, my husband will take them from there…he'll be home soon…' she reached for her purse…

He put the cases down where she'd asked him to and shook his head…'your husband took care of it, Mrs. Monroe…' He went back to the door, 'I'll be off then, and I'll wish you both all the very best with the little one…' he smiled back at her as he pulled it shut behind him…'we also have six grandchildren with two more on the way… They're a total joy, and the best thing? We can give them back when they play up or need changing…'

Charlie laughed…'Thanks, I think...' As the door shut and she heard the car pull away, she set the gate for auto open and headed for the ground floor bathroom first, then, when she'd freshened up, she took her phone out again…letting Bass know that she was home - he should be just about on the ground now – and that Duncan was here too, somewhere, she'd go for a walk and do a little searching…

She wandered into the kitchen to get a drink, texting while she walked and was just through the door when something caught her eye… She stopped, breath catching in her throat… Duncan was lying on the hard floor on the other side of the table, her arms and legs tied up behind her, her body bent back into a bow, a gag in her mouth and her eyes frantically darting behind her and to her left…Charlie felt her blood turn to ice and then the phone was taken from her suddenly nerveless hands…

'Well, would you look at that…' Tom Neville came around in front of her… smiling and looking her up and down as though he were an old friend come to visit…'you two have been busy while I've been away, haven't you?' He pulled one of the chairs away from the table… 'Usually one would say congratulations… but that seems a little bit premature in the circumstances, don't you think…?' The legs scraped across the tiled floor with a sound she didn't think she'd ever forget…

He swept a hand towards the chair…'Sit down, Mrs. Monroe, and make yourself comfortable, nothing's going to happen to you or Miss Paige as long as your husband does what I want him to do…' He read the message on the screen, his smile getting broader and an eyebrow lifting as he did… 'I was going to ask you to let your husband know I was here with you…' He tapped the screen, adding to what she'd written and Charlie heard the little whoosh as the message went…then he gave the phone back to her… 'But that'll do just fine…'

Then he looked over at Duncan, one of his eyebrows lifting a little… 'And I think we should let Miles Matheson see his lady friend too, don't you agree?' he turned that unnerving smile back to Charlie…'after all, I don't want him to feel left out…' he tutted… 'And I'm afraid she's going to have to stay tied up; she tried to stop me coming in….' he lifted an arm, there was a spotted line of blood on the sleeve of his shirt, the fabric torn… 'She even tried to attack me…' he tutted again…'and I'd heard that people in these parts were supposed to be so hospitable…'

Duncan's eyes above the gag were coldly furious…

Neville turned back to Charlie…'Why don't you take a picture of her too, Mrs. Monroe? And we'll send it to your husband… I'm sure he'll show it to his good friend Miles, ' his eyes narrowed, the smile fading… 'Then you will tell him that I want him to collect my wife and bring her here to me; she and I will then disappear…' he paused…' and you and Mr. Monroe will be together again, all happy families…' The smile left his face altogether and his eyes were cold…'but you tell him that if I see even a hint of a uniform, or a gun, or if he takes too long, he will regret it to the end of his days…'

Charlie's mind was racing, along with her heart, although she tried to calm herself down, taking deep, slow breaths… She'd think of something, she had to… Running was out, even though she was fit, she was too heavy, unbalanced… she knew that he'd catch her easily, and what if she fell? Or what if he hit her and hurt her baby? She'd seen how hard he could hit… Besides, she couldn't leave Duncan, even though her friend was telling her to do exactly that with her eyes… So she took the picture…

….

Bass had spent the four hours of the flight from LAX to O'Hare in a state of coiled tension. He'd allowed himself two shots of whiskey during the trip and had eaten the airline food automatically; it had tasted even more like cardboard than it usually did but he wanted the calories in his system…Miles was mostly silent beside him in the window seat and Jeremy equally quiet in a seat one row over… Both had been equally careful with alcohol, not knowing what could be waiting at home… although none of them wanted to say out loud what they were all thinking...

Duncan had called Bass in LA just after ten that morning to tell them that Tom Neville had gone AWOL…

The news hadn't been made public yet and Duncan was only aware of it because her researchers were good at their jobs. One of them had picked up that there was a pending local alert around the Chicago area, specifically around Green Bay Correctional, due to an inmate going missing. The same staffer had been able to get the name of the inmate, reporting it to Duncan as soon as she realized who it was. Duncan had checked into things a little further and found out that Tom Neville had been transferred to a minimum security forensic transition unit a couple of months earlier – then had apparently waited for the right moment and simply walked out a back door…

There was no real reason to think that Neville would go back to the house at Egg Harbor but somehow they all seemed to share the same uneasy feeling that he would…

Bass had dropped everything and headed straight for the airport, shamelessly charming the young woman in the flight centre in LA into finding seats for them on the eleven o'clock out of LAX. She'd only been able to find three, for Bass, Miles and Jeremy, which left the other guys still booked on the original flight and not due to land at O'Hare until after six… Will was still trying to get them back sooner…

Now all Bass could think about was getting to Charlie as quickly as possible… The last message he'd got from her had been just before she boarded the plane in Vegas, and her smiling face blowing him a kiss caught at his heart… Neville was a total psychopath and the thought of his being on the loose anywhere near Charlie made his blood run cold and then hot with a fury he couldn't ever remember feeling before. If Neville did try to threaten Charlie and their baby, this time Bass didn't think he'd be able to stop at a beating… His fingers clenched themselves into fists… 'We should have finished things before, Miles…' his face was set in lines of tension…'Minimum security my fucking ass… they might as well have given him a key and a goodbye kiss…'

Miles turned to him, his face grim…'She'll be ok, Bass…Duncan's already out at the house, and if she sees any sign of Neville she'll batten down the hatches, call the cops and tell Charlie to stay away…'

Bass nodded…'Yeah…I know, but I wish I'd asked her to pick Charlie up from the plane and got them both to wait at the airport till we got there…'

Jeremy turned round in his seat…'We didn't know you'd be able to get us on an earlier flight so fast, Boss; Charlie and Duncan could have been waiting at O'Hare for hours and hey, the cops could be right… Neville could be going to see his wife…' he shrugged…'and Charlie and Duncan? They're a good team… They'll be ok…'

Bass nodded again…managing a deep breath, then he rubbed his hands together, cracking the knuckles, trying to work some of the tension out… fucking technology, you could talk to people in space or on the other side of the planet but you still couldn't make a telephone call from a plane. He glanced at his watch; it was only eight minutes after he'd last looked…

The local PD had been sympathetic when Bass called them from LA - once they got past the fact that he knew about it at all… But they were of the general opinion that he was worrying too much – Neville was classified low risk, rehabilitated; he'd been a model inmate… He'd also only been missing for a few hours and it was still daylight, they fully expected authorities to have him back in custody before the public knew he'd gone… They also said that they thought the most likely thing for him to do was to try to contact his wife…

He took another look at the file on his laptop… Julia Neville had somehow managed to avoid a conviction following the events of 12 months ago and he suspected it was because she had some very close friends in very high places… Once the court case involving her husband hit the social media though, she had gone back to her maiden name, started divorce proceedings and was currently running a highly successful online marketing and consulting business. She had also been having an affair with a man called Victor Doyle for the last three months, who, in a strange irony – or maybe not - had been the treating psychiatrist for Tom Neville while he was in Green Bay… Doyle was an interesting character himself, doing some pioneering work in the rehabilitation of the criminally insane…

He wondered briefly how she'd explain all of that if Tom turned up on her doorstep, and how Tom would react to the news that his wife was busily screwing another man, although Julia Neville nee Marsh seemed to have an almost uncanny ability to roll through mud without it sticking… He frowned… Jason Neville had survived the bullet wound from his mother's gun, but only just… He was still in rehab, working on getting the use of his left arm back… it was a tragic story all through…

Bass noticed the slight tilt and change in gravity as the plane started its descent into O'Hare and closed the laptop with a snap, stowing it away as the seatbelt sign pinged on…

Miles glanced back at him and away from the spectacular view unfolding beneath them… 'We'll be there soon, Bass…' he cleared his throat…'and they'll all be just fine…'

He nodded….'yeah...' but the bad feeling still hung over him like a damn cloud…

Jeremy looked back at them from his seat, nodding too but his eyes held the same deep worry that Bass saw in Miles' and that he knew was echoed in his own…

…..

As soon as he was inside the terminal, Bass checked his messages, the sense of dread lifting a little as he looked down at the first ones… 'It looks like maybe we were worried for nothing, guys…' he grinned in relief, eyes gleaming; then he slung his bag over his shoulder and chuckled at the next message… 'Charlie's organized dinner for us from Christie's… we've just got to pick it up on the way home…'

Jeremy grinned…'That gal sure knows how to order good food…'

Miles grabbed his own bag off the carousel as it tried to sail past…'And that's a really good thing Jer… because her cooking sucks…' he groaned as he lifted his duffel…'I swear my fucking bag wasn't this heavy when I packed it… hey Bass, ask Charlie to ask Duncan to break out one of the bottles of single malt would you? I am so looking forward to…'

There was a thump as Bass' bag slipped to the floor… his face was white, eyes burning blue…

Miles took one look at him and dropped his bag down again…'Bass, what is it?' he shook his head…'oh no, no, no no…don't tell me… Bass?'

Bass held out the phone, his knuckles white… and the other two looked…

Miles grabbed it out of his hand…'You have got to be kidding me…' his mouth tightened, his dark eyes hard and furious…'The bastard…'

Jeremy took a deep breath in…'Ok, so where do we find Julia Neville?'

…

Charlie was concentrating on staying calm… She was using every trick she'd learned over her years as a performer in front of a camera, and a few more from the prenatal classes that she and Bass had been attending… She took long, slow breaths in through her nose, held, then let them out again through her lips, a silent whistle… Trying to ignore the ache in her back and butt from sitting too long, ignoring the ache in her wrists and ankles where they were tied to the arms and legs of the chair, trying to ignore the need to pee… trying not to let her worry go to her little girl…

She hadn't quite understood, not really, what other people had said about a mother's protective instincts, but she did now… Every cell in her body was ready to fight for her little girl, and she knew that she would do whatever it took, whatever she had to, to keep them safe, keep her baby safe… There was a little kick, and a sensation of fluttering inside her…Charlie sent comforting thoughts, inner smiles, pictured herself holding her, humming, it'll be ok, ok…

Bass would be here soon; maybe very soon, it had to have been more than an hour since he told Tom Neville they were coming… Bass, Miles and Jeremy... They were bringing Julia and everything would be ok…

She looked down at Duncan… Her friend was obviously in a lot of discomfort from being tied up like she was and from lying on the hard floor… Charlie had watched her moving, little, furtive movements, her hands and feet twisting, eyes strained in concentration and – determination? Charlie had to stop herself from gasping as she saw something else…

Duncan caught her eye… and gave her a tiny nod…

She took a slow breath in then out… Ok then, it was worth a try, after all they didn't know what Neville was planning, he'd tried to shoot her before and he hated Bass… she swallowed and keeping her voice low, soft… she spoke to him…'Tom? Mr. Neville?'

He was standing at the window, looking out at the garden and the glimpse of the lake beyond…and spoke without turning…'what do you want, Mrs. Monroe?'

She swallowed…'Do you think that you could let Duncan sit in a chair, maybe loosen her hands a bit? Please? While we wait for Bass and Julia to get here?'

He sighed…'I'm not an unnecessarily cruel man, Mrs. Monroe…' he turned round to look at her…'If I thought Miss Paige would sit calmly in a chair I'd have done it already…'

Charlie took another breath, running her tongue over dry lips…'ok, well… maybe you could make her a little more comfortable where she is then? Please?' she put everything she could into her eyes…willing him to do what she needed him to do…

He was quiet, his eyes not giving her anything…

She kept going… 'There are some blankets in the cupboard in the hall, just round the corner… you could put some of them under her…?' She lifted her hands as high as she could with the ropes around them... 'Please…?' the dress caught on her belly, the baby bump rounded and very obvious…

Something softened a little in the dark eyes…

She glanced at D… 'Duncan's much older than me, even though she looks really great…and being on the floor like that won't be doing her arthritis any good…'

Duncan's eyes met hers for a moment in a look that somehow combined appalled incredulity with admiration…

Charlie gave her a tiny shrug of apology….

Tom Neville looked at her, his expression curiously blank… then he turned to Duncan, who lay there limp and looking believably pathetic.

He took a deep breath and let it out…'I suppose I could do that…' he turned to the door, then stopped and looked back at her…'I'm truly sorry about all of this, Mrs. Monroe… you see, my wife…' his voice trailed off then came back stronger again…'my wife hasn't been in contact with me for three months now, and she doesn't answer my calls… I need to speak to her, I need to know…why…'

Charlie stared at him…'I understand… I'm sorry…'

He nodded…'You said the blankets were in the hall cupboard?'

Charlie had to hide her relief… he was going to do it; she gave him a little smile, not too much…careful not to overdo it, then she nodded… 'Yes, yes…there are a couple of cushions in the lounge room too, if you think that'd be better…' she let the relief show now…'thank you…'

The corners of his mouth lifted a tiny bit, and he nodded…

Charlie found herself feeling sorry for him…even with everything he'd done, he seemed so lost… then she snapped back, they had to be quick, or it wouldn't work and they'd be a whole lot worse off than before…

As soon as he left the room, Duncan finished wriggling her way out of the bonds holding her hands, flipped round to undo her feet, and got to her feet – her movements just a little stiff, then she came straight over to Charlie, anxiety and triumph warring in her eyes…working on the knots holding one hand and her feet first…

As soon as her hand was free, Charlie pointed to the trapdoor that led to the Cellar on the other side of the room…

Duncan looked over, then back, nodding in agreement, then leaving Charlie to finish undoing her second hand she went across and pulled the bolt, wincing at the small sound it made, then lifting the half door carefully and lowering it down…

Charlie pulled her hand out as soon as the ropes were loose enough and went over to the trapdoor as quickly as she could, dipping her head and stepping carefully down the wooden steps into the cellar, using her hands for balance and flipping the light on as she went…

Duncan swung round and followed her down; pulling the cover shut behind her and sliding the inner bolts shut, locking the cover from their side with the slide bolt that ran across the join …

Charlie looked up gave her a hard grin as she went down another step…then she whispered 'Bass thinks of everything…'

Above them there was a sudden roar of anger… heavy footsteps pounding on the floor above them…going this way and that, and then the trapdoor above them rattled furiously… it held, but Charlie didn't know for how long…

Duncan yanked the strip of fabric holding the gag in place over her head, spitting the sodden ball out... stretching her jaw, rubbing her hand over her cheeks… 'So did Bass think of a way out too?' she started climbing down, following Charlie…

Charlie nodded…'Oh yeah…' her teeth glinted as she grinned, climbing down the rest of the steps as quickly and as carefully as she could, one arm on the rail, the other protectively on her belly…'shit, I need to pee so bad…'

Duncan choked off a laugh…'I'm glad I'm up here then…'

…..

Jeremy's SUV stopped at the gate and Bass clicked the remote. Miles and Jeremy slipped out of the back seats and ghosted down the path as soon as the gate opened, going from tree to tree…the metal of their guns occasionally catching the light in little glints…

Bass continued down the drive, the SUV coasting down the slope, his face set in harsh lines, eyes scanning the house… 'Welcome back, Julia…' his voice was cold, as harsh as his face…

Julia Neville, nee Marsh sat silent in the seat next to him, hands secured in front of her with a scarf and her arms held to her sides with her jacket sleeves. The seat belt was secured over everything holding her in place in the seat. Her jaw was working… 'You know why he wants me out here don't you, he's insane, he's going to kill me for leaving him…'

Bass spared her a quick glance, his eyes a hard, freezing, icy blue...Then he hissed out a breath…'your insane husband is holding my pregnant wife and a good friend of mine hostage, so I'm sorry but I don't give a flying fuck why he wants to see you…'

She blanched…

His hands went tight on the wheel…'and just remember, a year ago you and your son held a gun on my wife while your insane husband beat up my son…' he took a long breath in… 'So I am completely and utterly finished playing games with you and your husband' He pulled up and turned the engine off… pulling out his gun from it's shoulder holster in one smooth movement…'This is going to end; here, today…do you understand?'

She stared at him, her eyes wide…and nodded…

Bass got out of the SUV, leaving Julia where she was and walked out in front of the house… His eyes narrowed as the silence continued… he frowned, walking forward a couple of steps. The front door was hanging wide open but he couldn't see anyone… Keeping his voice low he spoke into his mike… 'Miles…can you see anything?'

'Nah, back door's open…I'm going to check inside'

'Jer?'

'Nothing here either Bass, Duncan's car's in the shed but there's no sign of anyone…I'm going to check the pool house and the garden…'

Bass felt his heart thumping so loud in his chest he almost couldn't hear anything else… Where the fuck was Charlie…? He walked out in front of the open door, pulled in a breath and yelled out 'Tom Neville… I brought Julia out here like you wanted… now where's my wife?'

Still nothing… Bass was sure he was going to lose his mind… He turned back to the SUV and opened the passenger door, undoing Julia's seat belt but leaving her wrists and arms as they were. Then, keeping his eyes on the house he helped her out with one arm, the other holding his gun ready…

Julia slid out of the vehicle, her eyes wide, lips tense, staggering a little to get her balance once she got to the ground, her high heels sinking a little into the crushed stone of the drive…

Bass tipped his head towards the house…'Go up to the front door, but don't go in…'

She nodded and took the first steps, walking carefully over the gravel until she got to the stone of the steps… then she looked back at him, obviously nervous…

Bass followed her to the bottom step…'call him…'

'Tom?' her voice wavering, she went up a step…'Tom? It's me, Julia…'

There was a resounding silence…

'Bass?' it was Miles, his voice sounding tinny through the ear piece…

'Yeah?'

'Charlie's phone's on the kitchen table, and Duncan's bag's on the floor...' there was silence for a moment…then 'I think maybe they got loose… the chairs are tipped over and it looks like he's tried to lever open the cellar trapdoor with a kitchen knife…'

Bass' eyes snapped wide…'Did he get it open, Miles?'

'No…the knife broke…'

Bass choked out a laugh….'I know where they are…' Suddenly loud yells and screams echoed in the air, coming from behind the house and he started running, yelling into the mic as he went… 'Shit…the Pool house, Miles… they're in the pool house… Jeremy? Jer? Where are you?' he ran down the path brushing twigs and branches aside, Miles joining him, crashing through the bushes on to the path just behind him…

Miles ran alongside…'last I heard he was…' he stopped, catching his breath…'here'

They skidded to a halt just outside the door… Jeremy and Tom Neville were wrestling for Jeremy's gun in the open doorway and behind them Bass could see Charlie and Duncan…

Bass caught Charlie's eyes with his and the moment rocked his world… he sent her all the love and relief that he was feeling and felt hers coming back at him… then he tore his eyes away from her and back to the two men frantically grappling, standing between him and Charlie…

Jeremy was holding his own but Tom had the longer reach and had the collar of the other man's shirt in a grip that was gradually strangling him…

Miles was trying to get a shot in but it was too hard to separate the two men…

Jeremy yelled out 'Take the fucking shot, Miles…'

Bass signaled to Charlie and Duncan to back away out sight… and breathed again when Charlie did what he said for once, pulling a resisting Duncan back with her behind the shelter of the inner door… He lips twisted in a grim smile, Duncan would have a strip off him later…but he could only see one ending to this and he didn't want either of them caught in the crossfire, now he needed a reason to finish it…

He yelled out to Jeremy…'Can you get him away from the door, Jer'

Jeremy sent him a what the fuck look that nearly crisped Bass' curls… and while his attention was diverted, Neville let go of his shirt and with the shock of falling, Jeremy loosened his hold on the gun and suddenly Neville had it…

There was silence for a frozen second, then Neville turned and shot wildly into the open door, towards Charlie and Duncan… and collapsed at almost the same moment as bullets from both Miles and Bass hit their mark, one heart, one head, their old double whammy…

They shared a look of grim satisfaction…

Bass ran forward…'Charlie?' he jumped over Neville's body and ran into the poolroom…

She was standing there, next to Duncan, both of them looking ok…and Bass felt his heart start again…

Charlie was a little pissed off….'Look what he did to my whale, Bass'

He glanced across at the flattened and slightly pathetic looking pool toy floating on top of the water then went over to her, carefully taking her into his arms…a little bit sideways because of her belly and just held her, breathing her in…'Danny'll get you another one, Charlie…' he caught Duncan's eyes over Charlie's shoulder… 'D…I don't know how to thank you…'

Duncan's lips curved in a wry smile…'Don't thank me Bass, I let Neville get the jump on me, Charlie was great, she played along like a pro and she's the reason we got away…' she stepped closer…'but it's not something I'd want to repeat…'

He nodded…'He's dead…'

She looked out the door…'is Miles ok?'

'Yeah…I think he's probably calling the cops and telling 'em they got it all wrong,'

Miles appeared at the door, his eyes going straight to Charlie, then Duncan…'Jer's doing the honors…he feels bad about Neville getting his gun…' he came closer… 'You both ok?'

Duncan let out a breath, nodding…'I've had better days but…yeah…I'd kill for some of your single malt though, I'm getting too old for this adventure lark,' she slanted a look at Charlie…'my arthritis is acting up…'

He held his arm out; crooked at the elbow…'sound's good to me…' then he looked her up and down… 'And since when did you have arthritis, you're healthy as a horse…' then he looked at Charlie, 'how about you kiddo? You sure you're ok?'

She grinned at him…'we're fine…Duncan was amazing though' she turned to her friend; her eyes sparkling… 'She managed to get loose and untie me and then we got away through the Cellar tunnel'

Duncan put her arm through Miles'… 'Yeah but you sweet talked Neville into leaving the room to get some blankets and cushions for me…'

Charlie looked up at Bass…'I felt sorry for him, Bass, everything went so wrong for him and his family, and I never meant them any harm…' she leaned against his shoulder… 'But I'll never forget him screaming and running at us when he saw us come out of the pool room…' she shivered….'Jeremy was great…he just ran right in and grabbed him…'

He studied her face, pushing a strand of hair back over her ear… 'Yeah, I owe him one…but are you sure you're all right Charlie? Do you want to go see the doc?'

She shook her head…'I'm fine, and little sweetie seems fine too, I think she slept through all the climbing and running and screaming…'

He ran his hand slowly and tenderly over her belly 'she's brave, and smart, just like her mom…' then he leaned down and kissed her, his lips trailing down her neck towards her mouth…

She wound her arms up around his neck… 'We're so glad you're home, Bass….'

Miles cleared his throat…'I think I hear the sweet wail of sirens folks, and I would really like to squeeze in one drink before I have to do the statement thing again…' he steered Duncan towards the exit…'so we'll see you in the house…' he stopped…'Oh, do Christie's deliver or should we send Jeremy while he's still feeling guilty? And lets not forget that the ex Mrs. Neville is standing by in the front porch…'

Bass looked up from kissing Charlie…'I'm pretty sure they'll deliver for Charlie, if she asks them to, so Jeremy can relax, and I'm also sure that the ex Mrs. Neville will be able to talk the PD into giving her a ride into town; other than that I don't care what she does as long as she doesn't do it here…' he paused…'might be good to untie her though before those sirens arrive, maybe Jeremy can do that to work off his guilt…'

'Sounds like a plan to me…we'll see you up at statement central then…'

Duncan smiled back at Charlie 'I'll put the jug on for some tea…' then she wrapped an arm around Miles and they walked out towards the house…

Charlie pulled Bass back by his shirt front…'hey, come back here…you've got a weeks worth of kissing to make up…'

He gazed down at her…'you do know that after all this I am not going to leave you alone again - ever… you're going to get tired of me and tell me to go away…'

She smiled up at him...'I'd never tell you to go away, Bass…'

….

Seven weeks, two days and eight hours later…

'Bass, I love you more than anything but please go away, go get something to eat…go for a walk, go find Miles and Duncan or Connor, or Jeremy, have a drink… go do something… I'm fine and it's going to be ages yet, I promise I'll call you when it gets a bit closer…' Charlie was lying on the bed in her room in Chicago's Mercy Hospital birthing centre and Bass was driving her crazy…

He looked up, eyes a bit unfocused…'Charlie this is it…' he took a deep breath…'It's happening, it's really happening…' he smiled, his wide beautiful smile…'we're going to have a baby…'

She took a deep breath of her own…'Yes… we are, but not for another few hours, and you have to slow down a bit, you're making me giddy… '

Miles poked his head round the door…'Hasn't anything happened yet? what's taking so long?'

Charlie threw one of her pillows at him…

…

Six hours after that…

Charlie was tired and parts of her were very sore – although the doctor had assured her they would spring back quickly… but she was very, very happy... Bass was sitting beside the bed, holding their daughter as though she was the most precious thing in the world, which of course she was… and his eyes were soft and very gentle as the tiny fingers of one hand wrapped themselves around one of his large ones…

He looked up at her, his eyes glowing their beautiful blue… 'She's perfect, Charlie, just perfect…'

The others were on their way, family and friends… but for now it was just the three of them; Charlie, their baby and her big, bad, dangerous husband, who had cried as he saw his daughter come into the world…

She nodded, her smile spreading from ear to ear… 'Yeah…'

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: well that's it… I intended this part to be something completely different than it turned out, but as sometimes happens, the story took me where it wanted to go… I wanted them to be happy - all of them (well, our favourite people anyway...), and I think that with all the playing around that they were doing, something like this was bound to happen Lol… And Tom Neville was still worrying me…now he doesn't
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it, see you next time… Magpie


	13. A thousand eyes – Special features: additional scene, Miles and Duncan (click on the whiskey bottle….)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Chapter 10 of A thousand eyes, the house at Egg Harbor. All three of the Neville’s are in custody/in hospital (or both). Jeremy and Penny are still at the hospital with Connor but are expected back soon and Charlie and Bass are in the kitchen putting together some food for everyone… Miles and Duncan are in the lounge, rekindling their friendship with the help of a little liquid lubrication (whiskey of course)…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: LoveForTheStory asked about these two, wondering about what happened for them while Bass and Charlie were upstairs, and I thought it might be interesting to find out… I don’t think they ever got together in the show but I’m sure they would have had a pretty good time if they had, besides, why should Bass and Charlie have all the fun in this story!! (Connor and Penny do too, but that might be another chapter). Anyway, here it is… PS.. I have another Charloe story gestating as we speak… I did want to see if I could actually write other people though – especially Miles (Duncan’s pretty cool too…), and I’d love to know what you think if you care to leave a comment… Thanks for reading; and I hope you enjoy… Cheers, Magpie ☺

A thousand eyes – Special features: additional scene, Miles and Duncan (click on the whiskey bottle…)

Duncan was curled up against Miles on one of the leather couches in the lounge room, her legs tucked under and one of his arms draped round her shoulders… They were steadily working their way through a bottle of whiskey from Bass’ liquor cabinet and talking up a storm about old and new times… At the moment though, they were loudly, and for the third time that night, comparing the merits of two versus four wheels (specifically Ducati versus Porsche)…

‘A bike will always get past a car, especially my bike, it’s a matter of maneuverability and quick response as well as speed, simple logic…’ Miles felt D’s lithe form twist beside him as she turned under his arm, one of her elbows digging him hard in the ribs on the way round… he was pretty sure it wasn’t by accident…

‘That’s bullshit…’ her dark eyes snapped up at him and her small but hard fist punched into his bicep, and hey, that was totally deliberate… ’A good driver in a good car…’ she smirked ‘such as my Porsche, will always outperform a good rider on a good bike, it’s a matter of power combined with skill…’

Miles shook his head, rubbing his arm…’crap… a bike’s lighter, more maneuverable…it’s gonna go faster, simple…’

Duncan sat up; eyes narrowed…’Are you ready to put your money where your mouth is, Miles Matheson?’ His lips twisted in a sly grin that was so like one of Charlie’s she was temporarily diverted and she leaned back, staring at him…’Shit… do you know how much you look like Charlie when you do that…’

He blinked…’well she is my niece…’ then he frowned, mildly offended…’and she should look like me, I’m older…’

She shrugged…’whatever…’ then leaned in closer, a hard, laughing challenge in her eyes…’but I repeat my question…’ her voice got a little more sultry…’are you ready to put your money where your mouth is…’

Miles grabbed a handful of her shirt…pulling her in, his lips so close to hers he could feel her breath…’my mouth is right here, so anytime you’re ready, D’

She laughed, and took his lips with hers in a kiss that seared them both… then pulled back, her eyes hazy… ‘I’d forgotten how much fun you were, Miles….’ She climbed onto his lap, straddling his thighs… her elbows on his broad, hard muscled shoulders, her hands resting on the back of the couch either side of his head, the soft cleft between her breasts temptingly close to his lips… ‘So how about right now?’

Miles stroked his hands down her back… his thumbs tracing the outside curves of her breasts on the way down to her hips, his long, strong, musicians fingers spreading over the taut, fabric covered flesh there ‘Ok, you’re on…’ he pulled her towards his hardening dick… although I can think of something else I’d much rather be doing right now…’

She took in a long slow breath then let it out, shaking her head a little…’Miles, Miles...’ she looked down at him, running her tongue over her lips… ‘So impatient… you used to be much better at foreplay than that…’

His fingers dug in hard, making her gasp… then he ran his hands back up under the silky fabric of her top, thumbs stroking the soft skin of her belly, fingers spreading over her back, stopping just at the fastening of her bra, two fingers from each hand sliding under the elastic, then he pulled it out, letting it snap back, hard…

She jumped, her ass clenching on his thighs… a soft laugh escaping her parted lips… then she leaned forward, squeezing her breasts together, sliding her hips up so she could feel his rapidly getting harder dick against her pussy, circling him just a little…’That’s better…’ 

Bass poked his head around the kitchen door ‘Hey, guys? Is it safe to come in?’

Duncan flicked her hair back over her shoulder with one hand, leaned on Miles and turned to look at him, an eyebrow lifting…

Miles frowned, although his lips were twitching… ‘No it isn’t, Bass, go away….’

Bass ignored him and strolled over to the coffee table where they’d thrown their keys… He scooped both sets up and grinned down at the two on the couch, his eyes crinkling at the corners…’I thought I’d better take these, just in case you two get any wild ideas about burning up the road tonight…’ 

Neither Miles nor Duncan asked for their keys back, in fact Miles had a twinkle in his eye that told Bass everything he needed to know, his brother didn’t mind at all, nor, he suspected, did Duncan… 

’When are the others due back, Bass?’ Duncan stayed right where she was on top of Miles, just her top half twisting around so she could see him, the look on her face of a cat about to dip her tongue into a deep saucer of cream telling him why…

He chuckled, then the grin faded and his lips tightened…‘They’re still waiting on x-rays, but as long as those’re clear Jeremy says that Connor’s ok to come home…’ his eyes narrowed… ‘Neville did a fucking good job on his face…he needed stitches under one eye and he’s lucky he’s still got sight in the other one…’ He turned to go, then paused and looked back…’oh, before you fill up on whiskey, Charlie and I’ve made sandwiches, we’ll bring you some through in a couple of minutes, then she and are going upstairs…’ 

Miles moved Duncan a little to his right so he could see Bass as well…’So do you want first or second watch?’

He shook his head…’Relax, … I’ve set the perimeter alarms, and believe me we’ll know about it if anything bigger than a rabbit tries to get closer to the house than the mail box…’ the grin returned, wider this time…’Oh…and by the way, we could hear you two arguing in the kitchen… just saying…’ he turned and left, ‘I’ll be back…’

Duncan shrugged…’Damn shame terminator took the keys…’ she looked down at Miles, her eyes glinting… ’But I guess I can wait till tomorrow to give you a thrashing…’ 

Miles reached up and whispered something in her ear, his hands on her ass…

She shivered…her dark eyes intent on his; then her lips curved in a slow smile as she looked down at him…’That’s a big promise Miles, don’t make it unless you’re prepared to keep it…’

He just looked up at her, an eyebrow lifting slowly…

…………………………………………

When Bass and Charlie came in with the food, Duncan was back sitting with her legs astride Miles, her knees tucked up on either side of his waist, her long, silky dark hair cloaking both their faces, his big hands stroking under her shirt and down over the twin globes of her ass, her tight pants outlining every curve…

Charlie grinned as she looked at her friend and her uncle, then she cleared her throat loudly…

Both of them jumped, Miles’ hands freezing on Duncan’s back, just below her waist…

Duncan kept her knees where they were and simply turned her head towards Charlie… her eyes hazy and lips kiss-swollen… ‘Hey sweetie, thanks, they look great…’ she licked her lips…’just leave them on the table on your way out would you?’

Bass was just behind Charlie and Duncan saw him laughing…‘Looks like you were right about these two Charlie…’

Miles lifted his hands, trying to find a gap through Duncan’s hair…’Right about what?’ he licked his lips, tasting lipstick traces… He started to shuffle up a bit… 

Duncan clamped her knees together…‘don’t you even think of moving, Miles Matheson…’ then she slanted a smile at Charlie…

Just as she did that, Miles brought his hands back down to Duncan’s ass, his strong fingers digging in…. making her gasp and shudder on top of him, her head falling forwards, hiding them both in her hair again…

Charlie chuckled and put the tray on the coffee table next to the nearly empty whiskey bottle, happy to see both of them having a good time after all the hairiness of the last couple of days; her Uncle and her best friend… who’d have thought it… She smiled down at them; they looked good together…

Bass tipped his head toward the door…’the guest suite is off to the left of the front door guys, so make yourselves at home…’ he grinned at Charlie, reaching a hand out towards her…’when you’ve had enough of making out on the couch that is…’

Miles leaned around Duncan, his lips curved in a lazy smile… ‘Thanks, Bass…’ then he looked from Bass to Charlie and the smile faded, concern in the brown eyes…’are you sure about all this, kiddo…? He’s a moron but I know he’d stop if you wanted him to…’

Duncan turned her head so she could see Charlie properly, her eyes serious and not drunk at all. She relaxed when she saw nothing but happy anticipation in her friends face… 

Charlie nodded, and smiled up at Bass, reaching an arm round his waist…‘I’m very sure, but thanks anyway…you two have fun, ok?’

Miles quirked an eyebrow… ‘I’d say the same thing but I’m trying really hard not to think about what your folks are going to say about all this…’ he took a deep breath in…’that is if they ever find out, which they won’t if I have anything to do with it…’ his eyes crinkled at the corners…’Charlie, don’t you dare tell her but your mom scares the crap out of me…’

Duncan frowned down at him…’hey…I thought I scared the crap out of you…’

He pulled her down towards him and kissed her… ‘You do, D, but in a good way, not in a Rachael way…’

She drew back and smiled…’that’s alright then…’ she waved a hand towards Charlie and Bass, shooing them… ‘Go away you two, have fun, we’ll find the guest room…’ she looked at Miles, who did the eyebrow thing again… she nodded and turned back to Bass…’oh, we need our keys back, Bass…I want to show Miles what it’s like to see my tail lights pulling away in front of him on the highway…’

Miles narrowed his eyes…’in your dreams D…’

Bass caught Charlie’s eye, smiled at her and started walking for the stairs, ‘you’ll get your keys back in the morning when we’ve all had some sleep…’ he called back, balancing the tray on one arm and reaching back for Charlie’s hand… ‘Oh, and leave the porch light on would you? Jeremy always forgets to put batteries in his flashlight…’ 

Miles called after him… ‘Since when did you become Mr. fucking mother hen…?’ then he settled back with a grin when he saw his brothers hand… the middle finger sticking up giving him the bird…

Duncan watched as they went up the stairs… ‘I didn’t think I’d see him like that again - or Charlie come to think of it… After the Adam thing she just stopped dating…’

‘You mean happy? In love?’

‘Yeah…’

Miles pushed a strand of Duncan’s hair back over her shoulder… ‘Charlie had a thing for Bass when she was little, although I don’t know if she remembers it…’ he chuckled…

‘Did she really?’

‘Yeah, whenever we went around to Ben and Rachael’s she’d just follow him around…’

Duncan looked into his eyes…’so are you worried about her – or him…?’

It was his turn to sigh… ’Both I guess…. Charlie’s always known exactly what she wanted, even as a kid, but she loves hard… and Bass finds being charming a walk in the park, but doesn’t give his heart easily, so when he does…’

‘It’s forever….’ She smiled, ‘Yeah…I saw that when we were together, with us it was never anything else but a bit of fun and we both knew that…’ she settled herself a little more comfortably on his thighs…’but if it means anything, I’ve never seen either of them so at ease with anyone else, it’s like they’ve known each other forever…’ she shrugged… ‘I mean he’s older than her but sometimes that works really well, and Charlie is strong enough for him’ she paused for a moment…’I don’t want to get all mystical about it but I really think they might be ok, Miles…’

Miles studied her face…’I never thought I’d be saying this but I hope you’re right…. ‘ His tongue flicked out over his bottom lip… ‘So what does your mystical sense think about us, about you and me?’

She looked deep into his eyes, a little smile curving her lips…then she swung off his lap and grabbed the whiskey, pouring them both a measure and finishing the bottle… ’I think that this conversation is getting far too serious and we might need another bottle…’ she handed him his glass… ‘So if you go and pick one from Bass’ pretty damn fine selection, I’ll go run us a bath in the guest bathroom’ she tossed back her drink…’I don’t know about you but it’s been a long couple of days and I feel like working off some stress…’ She stood up, putting out a hand to him…’you coming?’

He drained his glass and took her hand…’Yes ma’am…’

…………………………………….

The guest suite was large, decorated in whites, creams and bronzes, with large rugs in shades of vermilion and crimson scattered on the wooden floors and full-length windows looking out onto the drive and the garden beyond. A big, comfortable couch, two arm chairs and a coffee table were set in front of a fireplace that took up most of the far wall and doors in the opposite wall led off to a bright, modern bathroom and the bedroom. The king bed was already made up and was piled high with pillows, looking soft and inviting. It was set under a window that looked out towards the pool house and the back garden – a ribbon of little lights leading the way to it through the trees… 

Miles had just checked out the bedroom and glanced around the rest of the suite from where he was standing by the door to the bathroom… ‘Bass sure knows how to live doesn’t he…’

Duncan was sitting on the tiled surrounds of the oval, four person spa set into the corner of the room and she looked up from adding a woodsy bath oil to the bubbling, steaming water… ‘He’s done pretty well for himself, yeah…’ she stirred the surface with a hand, then jumped to her feet and started stripping off her clothes… ‘But I’ve also got to say that he’s generous with it too, Connor lives here, as well as Jeremy and Will – and all the other guys have got a room whenever they want, even if they’re not on a job…’ She was down to bra and panties and looked across at him, a quizzical look in her eyes…’Hey, aren’t you coming in?’

He hesitated, still standing by the door… ‘You and Bass have stayed pretty close over the years, and I’ve been kind of out of the picture, I guess…’ his eyes were hooded…’I’m just not sure where I fit in all of this, D…’

She looked down…’Oh…’ then she walked towards him…’Miles… Bass and I’ve kept in touch, yes…’ she reached him and stopped, almost within reach… ’To tell the truth, we’ve both been worried about you, but of course Bass wouldn’t unbend enough to go to see you and you’re just as stubborn as he is, so I kept track of you for him, and Connor - and Charlie too… But when he needed you, you came, and that meant so much to him, to all of us…’ she stood there, waiting…’Miles, we all care about you… I care about you…’ she gave him an encouraging look…’And I thought that maybe you cared a little bit about me too?’ she moved a little closer…’or is it just that you like my ass…?’

Miles gazed across at her; some of the pain he usually kept hidden way down deep showing in his face… 

Duncan sighed…’you’re really not as big a hard case as you make yourself out to be, are you…’ she crossed the short distance between them… sliding her hands up over his chest, her lips curved in a teasing smile… ’Come on Matheson, try relaxing that badass of yours a bit… ‘ The smile widened into a grin… ’I’m not going to bite, unless you ask me to of course…’

His breath went out in a huge sigh, and his arms went around her, hands slowly sliding their way over the smooth skin of her back…

…………………………………..

Miles leaned back in the wonderfully warm water against the lithe softness of Duncan’s body and into the half circle of her arms, her small, high breasts cushioning his back, her long legs surrounding him and her hands doing magic things to his scalp…he sighed…’That feels fucking amazing, D…’ he circled his toes as the bubble jets sent surges of water massaging the muscles of his ass and thighs, one of the jets focusing almost perfectly on his cock and balls and feeling, well, almost as good as a pair of lips…he spread his legs out a little wider, his eyes closing... ‘And I’ve got to get me one of these…’ 

She chuckled ‘I’ve got one in my apartment, Miles….’ She leaned forward, her lips tickling his ear…’and it’s got a built in vibrator…’

His laugh rang out…’you’re kidding me…’

She shook her head…’It’s true…’ she licked a little trail around his ear…’I had it custom made…’ her lips were playing with his earlobe, sending little shivers down his spine…’if you come and visit me, I’m sure we could find some interesting things to do with it…’ her hands stroked down over the muscles of his chest, fingers trailing through the dusting of dark, curling hair there and lingering over the small, pebbled nipples…fingertips gently pinching…  
Miles tilted his head back so he could see her face…’is that an invitation…?’

She pulled her hands back up and kneaded his shoulder muscles with her fingers…’we could head back to town tomorrow if you like? That’s if your bar staff can survive without you for another day or two…?’

He sighed and rested his head back against the soft skin between her neck and shoulder…’I’ll call them tomorrow, I’m sure they’ll manage, ’ he glanced up again…’can I use your phone…?’

She chuckled…’You’re going to have to join in the twenty first century sooner or later, Miles…’

He laughed, the movement making little ripples in the water… ‘I’ll make it later then…much later…’

Duncan bent around and rubbed her cheek over his, the heavy scruff deliciously rough against her skin… ‘Do you remember that promise, Miles?’

He nodded slowly, a smile curving the corners of his mouth…’Yeah…’

……………………………………………

Duncan was face down on the bed, her arms stretched out in front of her and towel covered cushions placed under her hips, raising her ass high in the air… her breath getting faster in anticipation as she heard Miles coming up next to her… She looked around and up at him, her eyes gleaming; he was tall and lean but strongly muscled, his deep chest tapering down to a slim waist and long legs, a little trail of dark hair leading down from his chest, whirling round his belly button, then continuing down and thickening into a dark vee at the fork of his legs… His cock rose proudly from the nest of dark curls, long and thick veined, hard and beautifully ready, although he wasn’t going to fuck her - yet…

His eyes were dark and intent, focused on her and he had one of the bottles of massage oil that they’d found in the bathroom cupboard in his hand… he stepped closer and she felt the heat of his skin prickling over hers even though he wasn’t close enough to touch…

She clenched her pussy lips together as her clit pulsed… her ass tightening and hips jerking down into the cushions as she did…

His hand came down hard on the left cheek of her ass, leaving a large reddening mark behind…’Oh no you don’t, D, not yet…’

She laughed…her breath coming in little gasps…fingers spreading out then clutching the bedcovers and her hips flexing again…’can’t help it, Miles…’

His hand came down on the other cheek next; the red marks of his fingers clearly visible on her pale skin as he lifted his hand away… He chuckled, his voice low and hoarse… ‘Yes you can…’ 

She started working one of her hands down towards her pussy, desperate to touch…

His hand came down again, hard; first one cheek, then the other… once, then twice… ‘No hands, Duncan…’

Duncan glanced round at him, her eyes wide and dark; the pupils blown… tongue snaking out over her full, red lips… ‘Miles, please…’

He grinned…’I keep my promises, D… Now, put your hand back…’ 

Her teeth dug into her lower lip as she dragged her hand back up above her head, her fingers digging furrows in the soft covers….

He opened the bottle of oil and held it above her shoulder blades, tipping it gently until a little stream of golden oil fell onto her skin, then he trailed a line of it slowly down her spine and between her ass cheeks, the oil glistening on her skin, highlighting the delicate bones of her back and shimmering in the lightly shadowed cleft between her legs… Her little puckered whorl winked up at him as the oil pooled there and further down the bare lips of her pussy opened out a little as she spread her legs out further for him… the darker ruffled pink of her inner lips holding all the mysteries in the world and her own flowing juices mixing with the oil and beading on the soft flesh…so incredibly, fucking inviting… 

‘Miles…please, I’m begging now… fuck me already…’ her voice was high… desperate... her breath coming in harsh gasps… she buried her face in the pillows, her hands convulsively clutching handfuls of the coverlet…

Miles dragged in a breath; his free hand clenching into a fist…. the urge to sink himself balls deep into her right fucking now was almost overwhelming… He took another deep, shuddering breath, stood up straight and put the top back on the bottle, placing it quickly and carefully on the bedside table…Then he came back to her, leaning over and running the backs of the fingers of both hands slowly down her spine, very, very lightly, then reversing them to cup her cheeks, his fingers digging in, long thumbs following the oiled cleft down, then back up again as he spread her cheeks wide then pushed them together, circling them round, his thumbs stroking over the sensitive skin of her ass, down to her clit then back up, his thumbs moving the oil around until she was liquid and helpless under his hands…

Her back arched, her hands went rigid and her voice was a hoarse whisper…’Miles, please, please, please’ She swung her head round, her eyes meeting his, wild and frantic, her hair in sweaty, gleaming strands around her face…’Alright…alright, you win, ok?’

He laughed, low, happy… then he climbed up behind her on the bed, kneeling and enjoying the view… The cushions lifted her pussy high enough for him to see the little pearl of her clit…then behind it her entrance, glistening and wet, and behind that… He put his hands on the smooth globes of her reddened ass cheeks and spread them wide… Then he moved up closer, his dick was so hard that he had to force it down to line up with her entrance but he played with her just a little bit longer, stroking himself up and down along her slit and getting the big head and thick shaft thoroughly coated in her oily juices…

‘Miles…’ her hips were moving in little helpless circles as she tried to ease her clit, waiting for him…’if you don’t fuck me right fucking now I’m going to…’ 

She stopped on a huge indrawn breath as he drove himself into her, her tight walls squeezing his cock so damn, fantastically hard that he almost came on the first stroke, but he held on somehow and kept on going… pulling out, almost all the way, then back in again, and again until he heard her start to scream as she came… and then his whole world flew into sparkling pieces as he emptied himself in white hot spurts inside her…

Miles collapsed back onto his knees, his head pillowed on Duncan’s ass… having just enough presence of mind left to make sure he kept most of his weight on his arms, bent either side of her slim waist… his hands caressing the soft skin of her sides…

She turned, slowly, smiling… her eyes hazy…’hey, come up here, you…’

He crawled over the cushions…dropping boneless onto the bed next to her and reaching out an arm…

She snuggled up beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, his hand falling onto the curve of her hip, fingers lazily stroking… ‘Miles…?’

‘Yeah…’

She reached up and whispered in his ear…

He looked down at her, his eyes laughing dark…’That’s a mighty big promise Duncan, don’t make it unless you’re prepared to keep it…’

She just looked up at him, an eyebrow lifting slowly…

…………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope you my little special feature… I think they make a really good couple, and I totally enjoyed writing them!! So thank you for the prompt Love!!

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I wanted to write a hard, strong Bass and a strong but sort of vulnerable Charlie - I also liked the idea of Charlie being independent of her family, but having Duncan there really worked - and I'm having a lot of fun with this!! And don’t worry Love, your lovely prompts are coming up (you know what they are…) and I think at least one of them will be in the next chapter… all the best, ☺ Magpie


End file.
